New Girl in Town
by Emmetje
Summary: Rachel Grey verhuist naar Forks en valt voor een zekere Vampier. Daardoor raakt haar leven in groot gevaar maar wat voor geheimen verbergt ze zelf? Gebasseerd op de Twilight Film, Bella Swan komt er niet in voor. EdwardCullen/OC A/J R/Emm Esme/C
1. Chapter 1

New Girl in Town

Chapter 1

I Hate Being the New Girl

* * *

_Beep_, _beep_, _beep_, _beep_, **BANG**! Een kreun klonk van onder de dekens van een klein tweepersoonsbed en een arm viel slap langs de bedrand. Een hoofd kwam onder de dekens vandaan. Het hoofd van een beeldschoon meisje met lange, bruine krullen die slordig door elkaar zaten omdat ze net wakker was. 'Vervloekte wekker,' gromde ze achterin haar keel.

'Lieverd, word je wakker? Je wilt niet te laat komen op je eerste schooldag!' riep de stem van de moeder van het meisje van beneden.

Het meisje heette Rachel Grey en haar moeder heette Janet Grey. Haar vaders naam was Charles Grey en hij was een politieagent. Haar moeder was een dokter/verpleegster. Ze waren net verhuisd van het zonnige Bordeaux in Frankrijk naar het saaie, regenachtige weer van Forks, Amerika. Rachel haatte het met hart en ziel. Niet omdat ze van de zon hield. Nee! Ze haatte de zon zelfs. Ze hield van kou en regen maar ze was wel al haar vriendinnen kwijtgeraakt en ze was nu **_weer_** de nieuwe. Dat was ze om de zoveel jaar en dat was hetgeen dat ze haatte met hart en ziel. Haar ouders verhuisden graag omdat ze nieuwe dingen wouden ontdekken en in plaats dan gewoon een wereldreis te hebben gemaakt **_voor_** ze haar hadden geadopteerd, moesten ze nu om de zoveel jaar verhuizen omdat haar ouders nieuwe steden wouden zien. Net als ze weer vriendinnen had gemaakt dan verhuisden ze weer. Maar dit keer zou dat niet gebeuren want ze zou niemand close met haar laten worden. Geen vrienden, geen vriendinnen, geen vriendjes. Niets! Zo dacht ze al sinds ze haar ouders hadden aangekondigd dat ze zouden gaan verhuizen.

'Lieverd!' riep Janet weer.

'Ja!' schreeuwde Rachel. 'Ik ben wakker!'.

'Snel douchen en aankleden. Het ontbijt is al klaar en je wilt echt niet te laat komen op je eerste schooldag!' riep Janet.

'Natuurlijk niet, want dat zou **_vreselijk_** zijn,' mompelde Rachel sarcastisch terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.

Janet en Charles waren niet haar echte ouders. Haar echte ouders waren al voor jaren dood. En aangezien Charles en Janet net als haar waren hadden ze haar in huis genomen. Net als haar waren? Ze waren wat sommige mensen Mutanten noemden. Ze bezaten krachten en konden die gebruiken. Janet bijvoorbeeld kon door vaste voorwerpen lopen als ze zich door op concentreerde en Charles had superreflexen waardoor hij sneller kon schieten met een wapen dan wie dan ook. Daarom was hij bij de politie gaan werken. Er waren niet veel van hun soort voor zover ze wist. Ieder mens had DNA en sommige hadden een fout in hun DNA waardoor ze krachten kregen. Maar er waren er maar weinig die zich zo ontwikkelde. Rachel zelf bezat een groot aantal krachten en sommigen van hen daar was ze bang voor. Als ze de controle kwijt raakte dan kon het goed mis gaan.

'Rachel!' riep Janet weer van beneden.

'Ja, ja. Ik ben al bezig,' riep Rachel terug.

Ze stapte uit bed en liep naar de an-suite die bij haar slaapkamer zat. Ze draaide de douche open en terwijl die langzaam warm werd ging ze door haar kledingkast opzoek naar de juiste kleding. Uiteindelijk koos ze voor een zwarte shirt met "Bite me" erop die lange mouwen en een diepe V-hals had en een lichte skinny spijkerbroek. Ze trok als ondergoed een donkerroze satijnen onderbroek met zwarte kantjes eraan die ook een bijpassende bh had. Daarna trok ze haar pyjama uit en sprong onder de douche. Ze hield van het warme water en ze hield nog meer van lang douchen. Alleen kon dat dit keer niet omdat ze snel moest zijn aangezien Janet haar anders zou vermoorden. Na een snelle douche kleedde ze zich aan, haalde haar schooltas tevoorschijn, een witte rugtas die versierd was met roze bloementjes en blaadjes en een zwarte schouderbanden had. Ze stopte snel haar spullen in de tas en snelde naar beneden. Janet en Charles zaten al aan hun ontbijt dat bestond uit warme, verse broodjes en versgeperste sinaasappelsap.

'Goeie morgen, lieverd. Heb je lekker geslapen?' vroeg Janet poeslief.

Ze kon zelf geen kinderen krijgen dus hadden zij en Charles haar geadopteerd. Ze waren er al pas later achter gekomen dat ze net als hen was en krachten had.

'Zin in je eerste dag?' vroeg Charles vanachter zijn krant.

'Heb ik daar ooit zin in?' mompelde Rachel die aan tafel ging zitten.

'Oh, maak je geen zorgen. Ze zullen vast allemaal van je houden en je zult heel snel nieuwe vrienden maken,' zei Janet met een vrolijke glimlach.

Janet was altijd vrolijk wat Rachel soms wel eens de rillingen gaf.

'Ik wil geen vrienden krijgen aangezien we over een paar jaar toch weer gaan verhuizen,' zei ze.

'Nou…' zei Charles twijfelend terwijl hij zijn krant neerlegde. 'Dat gaan we niet, Rachel'.

'Wat? Wat bedoel je? Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Rachel verbaasd.

'Charles heeft een baan aangeboden als hoofd van het politiebureau hier. Ze zochten al een tijdje iemand aangezien hun vorige politiehoofd, Charlie Swan, naar Arazona is verhuisd om meer tijd met zijn dochter door te brengen,' zei Janet die straalde terwijl ze een hand op Charles hand legde. 'En hij heeft ja gezegd. Is het niet geweldig?'.

Rachel staarde even naar hen beide en kon geen zinnig woord uitbrengen. 'En jullie vertellen me dit nu pas? Waarom?' vroeg ze toen wat nijdig.

'We wouden het een verrassing laten. We zullen hier dus een tijdje blijven,' zei Janet.

Rachel rolde haar ogen en ging met een hand door haar lange, bruine krullen die nog wat nat waren.

'Dus als je hier vrienden maakt dan zullen ze ook altijd je vrienden blijven,' verzekerde Janet haar.

'Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien. Eerst kijken hoe de andere pubers denken en doen en dan zien we wel weer over het voor altijd vrienden zijn,' zei Rachel waarna ze een broodje van de mand pakte en die begon te smeren.

'Waarom ben je toch zo bitter?' vroeg Janet liefjes.

'Janet, laat haar maar. Ze is altijd zo op haar eerste schooldag,' kwam Charles ertussen.

'Bedankt, Charles,' mompelde Rachel.

'Van wat ik heb gezien zijn de mensen hier erg vriendelijk en welkom. Ze ontvangen je met open armen,' glimlachte Janet.

'Ik heb het hier over pubers, Janet. Koppige pubers die zich druk maken met wie ze uitgaan en hoe ze eruit zien. Ik heb het niet over het personeel in een supermarkt, een boekwinkel of in een wegrestaurant,' zei Rachel die daarna verder ging met een volgend broodje.

'Je bent soms echt heel koppig,' zei Janet die nog steeds vrolijk glimlachte.

'**_Duh_**! Ik ben een puber en die zijn nou eenmaal koppig,' wierp Rachel de vrouw toe.

Ze schonk zichzelf een glas sinaasappelsap in en dronk die op waarna ze ging staan en haar schooltas over haar schouder gooide. 'Ik zie jullie vanavond wel weer'.

'Dag, liefje. Veel plezier,' glimlachte Janet en ze gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd.

'Whatever,' mompelde Rachel die Charles daarna een kus op zijn wang gaf. 'Dag, Zero'.

'Dag, Phoenix,' glimlachte Charles.

Rachel werd vaak door hem Phoenix genoemd als nickname net zoals Rachel hem op haar beurt weer Zero noemde. Rachel griste haar autosleutels weg die op het kastje in de gang lagen en trok haar zwarte, leren jas en haar zwarte, enkellaarsjes aan. Daarna opende ze de voordeur en stapte naar buiten. Ze had een zilveren Mini waar ze helemaal gek van was omdat ze altijd al gek op Mini's was geweest. Ze gooide haar tas op de passagiersstoel voorin en stapte achter het stuur waarna ze de sleutel omdraaide. De auto startte en even later reed ze over de wat natte wegen van Forks richting school in een snelheid die boven het limit zat. Ze was gek op te hard rijden. Ze hield van snelheid alleen in Frankrijk waren ze heel streng over de snelheid geweest. Blijkbaar in het saaie stadje van Forks niet want toen ze een politieauto voorbij racete volgde die haar niet eens. 15 minuten later kwam ze aan bij haar nieuwe school en parkeerde ze. Oh, wat had ze een zin om uit te stappen en naar binnen te lopen, zeg! Met een zucht draaide ze de sleutel om en de motor sloeg af. Verschillende ogen waren al op haar gericht aangezien ze in een dure Mini reed, but who cares? De Winter was nog bezig om in de Lente te veranderen wat betekende dat ze nog niet heel veel had gemist maar ze stroomde wel twee periodes later in. Lucky her. Rachel opende de portier van haar auto en stapte uit terwijl ze haar rugzak meetrok en die over één schouder trok. Ze was op tijd, helaas! Ze was zelfs verdomd vroeg, nog erger! Zo'n beetje iedere blik op de hele parkeerplaats was op haar gericht maar ze negeerde de blikken en de starende mensen terwijl ze haar deur dicht gooide, op een knopje drukte waardoor de auto op slot ging en richting de ingang liep. Er werd naar haar gevloten.

'Mooie auto,' complimenteerde een donkere jongen haar die op de bumper van een zwart busje zat.

'Bedankt,' mompelde Rachel en ze liep naar binnen.

Ze werd nog steeds nagestaard maar negeerde nog steeds iedereen. Opeens tikte iemand haar op haar schouder en ging naast haar lopen. Het was een Aziatische jongen met halflang zwart haar. 'Jij bent Rachel Grey, niet waar? Het nieuwe meisje?' vroeg hij. Rachel knikte een keer.

'Hai! Ik ben Eric, de ogen en oren van deze plek. Is er iets dat je nodig hebt? Een gids, een lunchdate, een schouder om op uit te huilen?' vroeg hij.

Rachel keek hem nogal twijfelend aan. Ze vond dat hij iets gays had. Ze zuchtte even diep. 'Nou, ik ben eerder iemand die in stilte rouwt,' zei ze in een poging om van hem af te komen.

'Goede titel voor in de toekomst. Ik kan je op de voorpagina van de schoolkrant in een paar dagen krijgen,' zei Eric die haar nog steeds niet met rust liet.

'Nee, bedankt,' zei Rachel snel. Ze wou niet de aandacht trekken. Dat kon alleen maar verkeerd gaan. 'Ik… Jij… Alsjeblieft, niet…'.

'Wow. Het is okay. Relax. Geen voorpagina,' zei Eric met een glimlach.

'Bedankt,' zei Rachel.

'Nou, waar moet je heen?' vroeg Eric. Er was geen ontkomen meer aan hem.

'Ik moet me melden bij de administratie,' zei ze met een diepe zucht.

'Hey, ik breng je wel. No problem,' lachte Eric.

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes en liet zich de weg door hem wijzen. Dit zou een lange dag worden.

* * *

Het uur voordat ze pauze had, had Rachel gym. Iets waar ze tegenop zag. Ze gingen volleyballen, iets waar ze nog meer tegenop zag. Ze zat in het team dat bezig was om over te spelen, iets waar ze nog veel meer tegenop zag. Toen ze een bal naar zich gespeeld kreeg probeerde ze hem terug te slaan waardoor haar concentratie even weg gleed en waardoor haar krachten naar buiten kwamen. De volleybal schoot een hele andere richting op en raakte een jongen met kort, blond haar dat in het veldje naast hen aan het basketballen was.

'Het spijt me,' zei ze snel terwijl ze op hem afliep. 'Ik heb nog tegen hen gezegd dat ze me niet mee moesten laten doen'.

Hij draaide zich naar haar om en ze zag dat hij blauwe ogen had. 'Hey. Geen probleem, joh,' zei hij terwijl hij haar gevaccineerd bestudeerde.

Ze wist meteen dat hij haar de bloed onder nagels vandaan zou halen. 'Jij, uhm, bent Rachel, toch?' vroeg hij.

'Ja, de nieuwe,' zei Rachel.

'Ja, hey. Ik ben Mike,' zei de jongen terwijl hij haar hand schudde. 'Mike Newton'.

Rachel werd misselijk van alle gedachtes die hij nu dacht en voelde dat ze niet lekker werd. Een meisje die ook in haar team had gevolleybald en lang bruin haar had dat in een staart zat voegde zich bij hen. Rachel las meteen in haar gedachtes dat ze jaloers op haar was en dat ze een gigantische crush op Mike had.

'Hey! Ze is best goed, vind je?' vroeg ze lachend aan Mike.

'Ja…' antwoordde Mike afwezig.

'Ik ben Jessica, bye the way,' zei het meisje. 'Hey, jij komt uit Frankrijk, niet?'.

'Ja,' knikte Rachel.

'Horen de meiden die uit Frankrijk komen niet heel dun te zijn?' vroeg Jessica.

'Ja. Misschien is dat wel waarom ze me eruit hebben geschopt,' zei Rachel wat ongemakkelijk. Tot haar ongenoegen begonnen Mike en Jessica te lachen.

'Jij bent goed,' lachte Mike die met zijn vinger naar haar wuifde.

'Dat is zo grappig,' lachte Jessica op een valse toon.

Rachel deed een paar stappen achteruit en zwaaide een keer ongemakkelijk naar Mike waarna ze zich weer bij het volleybalteam voegde. Na gym kleedde Rachel zich om in haar normale kleren en liep richting de cafetaria waar ze te eten haalde. Mike voegde zich tot haar ongenoegen bij zich en leidde haar naar een tafel waar Jessica en Eric ook aanzaten. Hij schoof een stoel voor haar aan de kant en ze ging erop zitten. Ze voelde zich niet op haar gemak in de grote mensenmassa van de cafetaria.

'Hey, Mike. Ik zie dat je mijn home-girl Rachel hebt ontmoet,' zei Eric die glimlachend opkeek toen Rachel ging zitten.

'Jouw home-girl?' vroeg Mike verbaasd.

'Nee, mijn girl,' lachte een donkere jongen die zich bij hen voegde en Rachel een kus op haar wang gaf. Geschokt keek ze naar de jongen die ze niet eens kende maar hij trok de stoel onder Mike's kont vandaan en rende ermee weg. Mike sprong overeind en ging achter hem aan. Rachel zuchtte nijdig en nam een slok van haar flesje water.

'Oh mijn god,' zei Jessica wat ongemakkelijk terwijl ze haar stoel dichterbij die van Rachel schoof. 'Het is helemaal weer als het eerste jaar. Jij als de knappe nieuwe'.

Een nieuw meisje voegde zich bij hen. Ze had een lichtgekleurde huid, lang zwart haar dat in een staart zat en ze droeg een bril. Om haar nek hing een camera. 'Lachen,' glimlachte ze tegen Rachel en ze maakte een foto.

Rachel voelde dat de controle over haar krachten weer langzaam wegvloeide met iedere seconde die ze langer in de cafetaria en bij deze mensen bleef. Het gaf haar een vreselijk gevoel.

'Sorry. Ik had een foto nodig voor de voorpagina,' zei ze.

'De voorpagina is dood, Angela. Breng het niet weer op,' zei Eric die ging staan.

'Sorry, ik…' begon Rachel naar het meisje met de naam Angela.

'Maak je geen zorgen, baby. Ik dek je rug,' zei Eric die haar op haar schouder klopte en toen wegliep. Angela zuchtte.

'Ik gok dat we dan maar weer een artikel over minderjarige die alcohol drinken doen,' zei ze.

'Je kan nog altijd schrijven over eetstoornissen,' opperde Rachel langzaam. Ze had wat medelijden met Angela en haar gedachtes waren verlegen en lief. Misschien was zij nog wel aardig. 'Een advertentie over hoe gevaarlijk het is'.

'Eigenlijk is dat een best wel goed idee,' zei Angela.

'Ja, ze is goed, vind je niet?' vroeg Jessica met een valse lach. Terwijl de twee giechelden en verder plannen besproken keek Rachel op. Buiten voor het raam liepen twee koppels die richting de buitendeur naar de cafetaria liepen en ze lieten de rillingen over haar rug lopen. Hun gedachtes waren gesloten en kalm en toen ze één van de jongens in hun gedachtes betrad voelde ze een vlaag van verschillende emoties over zich heen komen.

'Wie zijn dat?' vroeg ze aarzelend terwijl ze met een hoofdknikje naar de twee stelletjes gebaarde die de cafetaria binnenkwamen. Angela en Jessica keken om en wendden zich daarna tot Rachel.

'De Cullens,' zei Angela met een glimlach die haar tanden liet zien.

'Ze zijn Dr. en Mrs. Cullens pleegkinderen,' zei Jessica op gedempte toon. 'Ze zijn hierheen verhuisd vanuit Alaska een paar jaar geleden'.

'Ze houden zich nogal tot zichzelf,' zei Angela.

'Ja, want ze zijn allemaal samen,' zei Jessica. Het eerste stel was binnengekomen. Een brede, gespierde jongen met kort, donkerbruin haar die in witte kleding rondliep en een heel knap meisje met lang, blond haar met wat slag erin die nogal nette maar tegelijkertijd hippe kleding droeg en er nogal bitchy uitzag.

'En dan echt samen samen,' vulde Jessica zichzelf aan. Het viel Rachel op dat de twee een ongezonde, lijkbleke kleur hadden maar ze liepen verder de cafetaria in, hand in hand. 'Het blonde meisje, dat is Rosalie. En de grote, gespierde jongen is Emmett. Ze hebben echt iets. Ik geloof dat het illegaal is,' zei Jessica.

'Jess, ze zijn niet echt familie,' zei Angela.

'Weet ik maar ze leven samen. Het is vreemd,' zei Jessica.

Rachel keek naar het volgende stel. Een klein meisje dat iets van een elfje weg had en een jongen wiens gedachtes ook bij haar allemaal verschillende emoties had opgewekt. Het meisje had kort bruin haar, een lijkbleke kleur huid en ze droeg een spijkerbroek met daarop een shirtje en een lang, wit vest met korte mouwen. De jongen had kort blond haar en hij droeg een dienblad. Hij had zijn jas nog aan en zijn ogen bleven op het meisje gefocust.

'Het kleine meisje, dat is Alice en ze is nogal vreemd,' zei Jessica. Dat merkte Rachel wel want toen ze langs hen kwamen maakte Alice een pirouette terwijl ze de jongens hand vasthield. 'En zij is samen met Jasper, de blonde die eruit ziet alsof hij in pijn leeft,' zei Jessica.

Rachel wierp hen een blik toe en zag dat Alice vrolijk lachte en zich stevig vasthield aan Jaspers arm die uitdrukkingsloos rondkeek. Ze leken gelukkig. De twee liepen naar een lege tafel aan de andere kant van de cafetaria die niet in de buurt bij andere tafels stond en gingen eraan zitten net als Rosalie en Emmett.

'Dr. Cullen is een adoptievader / matchmaker,' zei Jessica die niet meer naar de vier Cullens durfde te kijken.

'Misschien wil hij mij wel adopteren,' zei Angela dromerig.

Maar Rachels aandacht was op een laatste jongen gevestigd. Hij kwam ook de cafetaria binnen van buiten af en hij was, net als de andere vier Cullens verre van niet lelijk. Hij was iets langer dan haar, had warrig bronskleurig haar dat in een kapsel zat alsof hij net uit bed was gekomen en hij droeg simpele kleding. Hij was redelijk gespierd maar wel anders dan Emmett.

'Wie is hij?' vroeg ze.

'Dat is Edward Cullen,' zei Jessica die licht bloosde. 'Hij is totally gorgeous, maar dat kun je wel zien. Maar blijkbaar is niemand hier goed genoeg voor hem'.

Rachel fronste lichtjes toen ze zijn gedachtes niet kon horen maar zag dat hij licht glimlachte aangezien hij langs hen kwam gelopen toen Jessica dat over hem had gezegd.

'Alsof mij het iets kon schelen,' mompelde Jessica die met haar eten speelde.

Ook de laatste Cullen had een ongezonde, lijkbleke huid waardoor Rachel zich afvroeg om ze alle vijf niet vreselijk ziek waren of op sterven lagen. Edward voegde zich bij de andere vier en ging aan de tafel zitten. Rachel keek naar de tafel en fronste lichtjes. Wat was er met die vijf aan de hand, wat voor geheimen hielden ze en waarom kon ze die Edwards gedachtes niet lezen?

'Ik zou je tijd niet aan hem verspillen,' zei Jessica.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen. Dat was ik niet van plan,' zei Rachel die weer naar de twee meiden aan de tafel keek. De twee gingen door met kletsen over hoe geweldig Edward was dus wierp ze nog een blik over haar schouder naar de vijf Cullens. Het viel haar toen al pas op dat ze alle vijf Topaaskleurige ogen hadden, haast een goudachtige kleur. Tot haar grote schrik keek ze echter ook recht in een paar van zulke ogen. Edwards ogen. Ze staarden elkaar even aan maar ze kon zijn gedachtes nog steeds niet lezen dus wendde ze haar blik van hem af. Er was iets vreemds aan hen. Ze wreef over haar slapen toen een nieuwe vlaag gedachtes haar hoofd binnenkwamen. Dat was deels een reden waarom ze school zo haatte. Alle gedachtes waren zo rumoerig. Ze drukte haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd en sloot haar ogen.

'Hey, is alles wel in orde?' vroeg Angela bezorgd.

'Ja… Ja, het gaat wel. Ik heb gewoon even wat frisse lucht nodig,' mompelde Rachel die opstond en richting de buitendeur liep.

'_Edward en het nieuwe meisje zaten in een boom te k.u.s.s…_' hoorde ze Emmett zingen. Maar het klonk niet normaal, alsof hij het aan het zingen was in zijn gedachtes. Daar kwam ze al pas te laat achter.

'_Hou je kop dicht, Cullen_,' wierp ze hem via zijn gedachtes toe.

'Wat de…' riep Emmett hardop die overeind sprong.

Ze voelde dat hij naar haar staarde maar ze negeerde hem en liep naar buiten. Haar hoofd voelde alsof hij ieder moment uit elkaar kon barsten. Toen ze buiten was en ook heel zeker was dat ze uit het zicht was, liet ze zich op de grond zakken met haar rug tegen de muur en bedekte haar oren met haar handen. Tranen prikten in haar ogen van de pijn die alle gedachtes haar veroorzaakte maar ze stond zichzelf niet toe dat ze huilde. Huilen was een teken van zwakte en ze was niet zwak! Haar mobiel ging af en ze nam op.

'Met Rachel,' zei ze moeizaam.

'Hey, liefje. Hoe gaat het tot nu toe?' vroeg Janets stem vanaf de andere kant van de lijn.

'Vreselijk. Ik heb last van alle drukte en mijn hoofd voelt alsof hij gaat ontploffen,' zei Rachel die haar ogen dicht hield en haar andere hand tegen haar voorhoofd drukte.

'Oh jee. Doe je wel kalm aan. En je weet het, als het niet wil dan bel je en dan kom ik je ophalen,' zei Janet.

'Ja, ik weet het, Janet. Ik hoop dat het wat minder word,' zei Rachel die haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd liet zakken.

Ze opende haar ogen weer en keek rond.

'Heb je al vrienden gemaakt?' vroeg Janet.

'Niet echt. Ze zijn wel aardig en zo en ze proberen ook wel vrienden met me te worden maar dat ik dat niet wil ligt aan mij en niet aan hen,' zei Rachel.

'Je bent bang dat je ze zeer doet met je krachten maar dat is niet iets om je druk over te maken, liefje. Je hebt er prima controle over,' suste Janet.

'Maar wat… Wat als het nou weer eens verkeerd gaat? Wat als hetzelfde gebeurd als toen we net in Frankrijk woonden? Ik wil niet weer al die mensen pijn doen,' zei Rachel bij wie het huilen nader stond.

'Dat gebeurt niet, vertrouw me,' verzekerde Janet.

'Janet, kun je me helpen?' vroeg een mannenstem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Ja, een momentje,' zei Janet waarna ze zich tot Rachel wendde. 'Lieverd, ik moet gaan. Hou je haaks, hè? Ik ben al pas laat terug vanavond en Charles ook dus je hebt het rijk even voor je alleen'.

'Okay, tot vanavond,' zei Rachel.

'Dag, liefje,' zei Janet en ze hing op.

Rachel sloot haar mobiel ook en staarde naar de lucht. Ze hoopte dat de laatste lessen snel voorbij zouden gaan zodat ze naar huis kon en deze drukte achter zich kon laten.


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl in Town

Chapter 2

What's his problem?

* * *

De bel ging en Rachel keek op. Ze zat nog steeds buiten en had eindelijk wat rust in haar hoofd gekregen. 'Hey,' zei een stem opeens. Ze keek op. Het was Mike.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Rachel.

'Je hebt nu Biologie, toch?' vroeg Mike. Rachel knikte. 'Cool. Dat hebben we dan samen. Ik breng je wel. De leraar, Mr. Malena… Hij is cool. Je mag hem vast,' zei Mike.

'Het zal wel,' zei Rachel terwijl ze ging staan.

'Alles okay? Je ziet er wat gespannen uit,' zei Mike bezorgd.

'Nieuw, hè? Dan ben je altijd gespannen,' zei Rachel die haar schouder ophaalde. Ze liep naar binnen en zocht haar tas op. Toen ze die over haar schouder trok zag ze dat Emmett Cullen naar haar keek. Ze trok haar wenkbrauw naar hem op en liep naar Mike die bij de binnendeur stond te wachten om haar naar biologie te brengen.

'Dus… Kun je goed Frans?' vroeg Mike.

'Oui. Et toi?' vroeg Rachel met een glimlach.

Mike grinnikte. 'Okay. Ik heb geen idee wat je nou zonet zei,' zei hij.

'Ik zei: ja. En jij?' vertaalde Rachel.

'Nee, ik kan geen Frans. Niet mijn taal,' glimlachte Mike. Hij ging een lokaal in en Rachel volgde hem.

'Hey, Mr. Malena,' groette hij.

'Hey, Mike,' groette de leraar terug.

Mike sloeg Rachel op haar schouder en liep naar zijn plek.

'Oh ja, miss Grey,' zei Malena terwijl hij door wat papieren ging. Rachel liep richting zijn bureau en zag dat Edward Cullen ook in de Biologie klas zat. Hij zat bij het raam, alleen, en staarde naar haar. Ze voelde zich wat ongemakkelijk onder zijn blik maar ze keek niet weg. De ventilator stond aan en toen ze er langs liep zag ze dat hij wat versteef en zijn hand snel voor zijn neus en mond sloeg. Zijn blik stond opeens vol pijn en hij zag eruit alsof hij in gevecht met zichzelf was. Rachel wendde haar blik af en gaf haar rooster aan Mr. Malena zodat hij kon afkruizen dat ze was geweest.

'Hier zijn je spullen,' zei Malena terwijl hij haar haar boeken gaf. 'En daar is een plek voor je'.

Hij wees naar de lege plek naast Cullen en Rachel ging met een zucht naast hem zitten. Eerst een zingende Cullen en nu een verontruste Cullen. Wat hadden die Cullens? Mr. Malena zette twee glazen potjes op de tafel neer waar zij en Edward aanzaten terwijl hij uitlegde dat ze het gedrag van een gloeiworm zouden gaan bestuderen. Edward schoof een potje naar haar toe en pakte toen de andere zonder haar aan te kijken. Was er soms iets mis met haar parfum waardoor hij zo vol pijn leek te zijn? Had ze soms teveel op? Nee, ze had niets een parfum opgedaan en haar kleren waren schoon uit de kast gekomen dus wat was zijn probleem? Hij durfde blijkbaar niet naar haar te kijken want zijn blik bleef op het tafelblad gericht. Voorzichtig keek Rachel naar hem. Misschien moest ze hem ernaar vragen. Maar toen ze naar hem keek, keek hij ook weer net naar haar. De blik in zijn ogen was haast hongerig alsof hij haar het liefste levend wou verslinden. Greepy! Ze keek weg en probeerde hem de rest van de les te negeren wat makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan was aangezien ze zijn blik de hele tijd op haar gericht voelde. Toen de bel ging was hij zo snel weg dat het haar de rillingen bezorgde en ze zich afvroeg of hij wel menselijk was. Ze liep de klas uit en botste toen bijna pardoes tegen Emmett op. Hij staarde haar aan maar voor hij zijn mond kon openen om iets te zeggen, schoot ze langs hem heen en liep weg.

'Hey, wacht even!' riep hij haar achterna en hij kwam naast haar lopen. Ze antwoordde niet.

'Jij bent de nieuwe, niet?' vroeg Emmett.

Ze knikte een keer als antwoord. 'Nou, welkom in Forks. Bevalt het je tot nu toe?' vroeg Emmett.

'Als je de zingende gek weghaalt die me aan zijn arrogante broer wil koppelen… Best,' zei Rachel kil en ze liep het meisjestoilet in. Ze wist maar al te goed dat ze Emmett sprakeloos had achter gelaten.

* * *

School was eindelijk afgelopen en Rachel liep met een knappelende koppijn naar haar auto toe. Wat was ze blij dat deze hel van een eerste dag eindelijk was afgelopen. 'Rachel! Hey, Rachel! Wacht even!' riep Mike.

Rachel rolde haar ogen maar wachtte niet. Al de hele dag had ze zijn smerige gedachtes en die van Eric en die van Tyler Crowley en die van de meeste andere jongens moeten aanhoren en ze had er nu wel stront genoeg van!

'Hey, heb je zin om vanavond wat leuks te gaan doen?' vroeg Mike.

'Iets leuks?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ja, samen iets gaan eten of naar de bioscoop of misschien naar een club te gaan om uit te gaan samen met de rest,' opperde Mike.

'Sorry, maar ik heb nogal hoofdpijn dus ik wil het liefste naar huis,' zei Rachel.

'Oh. Okay. Dan zie ik je morgen wel weer,' zei Mike teleurgesteld.

'Ja, tot morgen,' zei Rachel en Mike liep weg.

Rachel wreef over haar slapen en voelde toen een hand op haar schouder landen. Ze keek om en zuchtte opgelucht. 'Charles…'.

'Hey. Hoe was het?' vroeg Charles die glimlachte.

'Een hel, zelfs nog erger. En ik heb knappelende koppijn,' zei Rachel.

'Dat heb je altijd na je eerste schooldag,' glimlachte Charles.

'Ik kan er niets aan doen,' zei Rachel wat nijdig. Meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Charles.

'Ik merk wel dat je populair bent,' lachte Charles die had gezien hoe verschillende jongens naar haar staarden.

'En ik haat het. Deze jongens hier brengen puber zijn naar een heel nieuw level, ik zweer het je!' zei Rachel.

Charles glimlachte en legde een arm om haar schouders. 'Jou kennende overleef je het wel,' suste hij.

'Dat weet ik nog net zo niet. De jongens hier zijn erg… uhm… oversekst,' mompelde Rachel.

Charles lachte warm en Rachel keek naar de Cullens. Emmett staarde naar haar maar Edward was nergens te bekennen. 'Charles, wat weet jij over de Cullens?' vroeg Rachel twijfelend.

'Niet veel. Janet werkt soms samen met Dr. Cullen en ze geven niet veel problemen. Waarom wil je dat weten?' vroeg Charles.

'_Er is iets vreemds aan hen. Ik denk dat er een kans is dat ze zoals ons zijn_,' zei Rachel.

'Is dat een gevoel dat je hebt of heb je er bewijzen voor?' vroeg Charles.

'Gewoon een gevoel,' zei Rachel. 'Is er nog iets spannends gebeurd op je werk?'.

'Nee, het was eigenlijk best wel saai. Een bijna aanrijding, een verhoring maar verder niet echt iets bijzonders,' zei Charles.

'Moet je zo weer aan het werk?' wou Rachel weten.

'Ja, maar ik dacht dat we wel even iets konden eten. Misschien kun je daarna nog even langs Janet gaan,' zei Charles.

'Nee, ik wil daarna naar huis. Daarbij heb ik haar al over de telefoon gesproken tijdens de pauze,' zei Rachel.

'Wie zijn die Cullens eigenlijk?' vroeg Charles zachtjes.

'Zie je die ongezonde, bleke pubers aan de andere kant van de parkeerplaats? Twee jongens en twee meisjes?' vroeg Rachel.

Charles keek naar Emmett, Rosalie, Alice en Jasper. 'Ja…'.

'Dat zijn ze. Er is er nog één en hij is arrogant en vreemd. En ik kan zijn gedachtes niet lezen,' fluisterde Rachel.

'Wat? Hoe bedoel je je kan zijn gedachtes niet lezen?' vroeg Charles op wat geschrokken toon.

'Zoals ik zeg, ik kan zijn gedachtes niet lezen. En als ik de gedachtes van die blonde jongen probeer te lezen dan voel ik opeens allemaal emoties door elkaar. En dan niet op een gezonde manier,' zei Rachel.

'Okay… Dat is inderdaad vreemd,' zei Charles die zich op zijn achterhoofd krabde. 'Hoe dan ook, ik heb vandaag een man ontmoet. Zijn naam is Billy Black en hij heeft een zoon die ongeveer jouw leeftijd is. Hij heeft ons uitgenodigd om te komen eten van de week. Wat denk je ervan?'.

'Waarom ook niet? Waar wonen ze?' vroeg Rachel die haar schouders ophaalde.

'Vlakbij La Push. Dat is een strand. Misschien kun je vanmiddag je mountainbike pakken en even rond fietsen. Het helpt je niet alleen om wat te ontspannen maar ook om de omgeving te leren kennen,' zei Charles.

'Ik zal erover denken. Hoe ben je hier gekomen?' wou Rachel weten.

'Ik heb een lift gekregen. Kun jij me een lift terug naar kantoor geven?' vroeg Charles.

'Omdat je het zo vriendelijk vraagt,' lachte Rachel. Ze duwde Charles naar haar Mini en stapte achter het stuur. Voordat ze de parkeerplaats afreed wierp ze nog een blik op de vier Cullens die nu alle vier naar haar staarde.

* * *

Nadat ze iets samen hadden gegeten gaf Rachel Charles een lift terug naar het politiebureau waarna ze terug naar huis reed. Ze parkeerde de auto en liep terug het huis in. Het nieuwe huis waar ze in woonden was niets speciaals. Een klein, wit Victoriaans huis met drie verdiepingen en een redelijke grote tuin en een grote voortuin die in parkeerplekken was omgetoverd. Binnen op de begane grond waren de woonkamer, de keuken waar ook een eettafel instond, een toilet, de gang, een kleine studeerkamer en een ingebouwde kast waar ze hun jassen in hingen en hun schoenen in zetten. Op de eerste verdieping waren drie slaapkamers waar van één met an-suite was, een grote badkamer, een kleine bibliotheek waar ook veel cd's stonden en een rommelkast. De tweede verdieping was eigenlijk een zolder die Rachel zich eigen had gemaakt door er haar schilder en teken spullen neer te zetten. Ze schilderde in haar vrije tijd heel graag en maakte schetsen en tekeningen van herinneringen die ze had en graag op papier wou zetten. Vaak bleven die ongekleurd en het kwam maar zelden voor dat ze haar schetsen en tekeningen omzette in een schilderij. Rachel liep regelrecht door naar de keuken en pakte een fles frisdrank uit de koelkast waarvan ze zichzelf een glas in schonk. Ze was vaak alleen thuis. Janet en Charles hadden dan ook belangrijke banen en zij had teveel vrije tijd. Haar gedachtes dreven terug naar de Cullens. Wat zou hun geheim zijn en wat was toch Edwards probleem?

'Ik heb een hobby nodig,' mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. 'Of misschien een huisdier'.

De huistelefoon ging dus nam ze op. 'Rachel Grey'.

'Rachel, hey,' zei de stem van Eric. Hoe was hij aan haar telefoonnummer gekomen?

'Eric, hoe kom je aan mijn telefoonnummer?' vroeg ze stijfjes.

'Weet je nog, ik ben de oren en ogen van deze stad. Maar ik vroeg me af…' begon Eric.

'Wat? Kun je dat herhalen? Ik versta je niet goed. Je telefoon stoort,' loog Rachel.

'Ik zei dat ik de ogen en oren van deze stad was,' herhaalde Eric.

'Ik hoor je nu helemaal niet meer. Sorry, maar ik zie je morgen wel op school, okay? Dan zullen we het er verder over hebben. Bye,' zei Rachel en ze hing op waarna ze een frustreerde gil gaf. 'Vervelende rot jongens!'.

Ze stampvoette naar boven toe en liet zich op haar bed zakken. Ze trok haar schoenen uit en gooide haar rugzak in een hoek. Haar hoofdpijn was weggetrokken en daar was ze blij om. Zo ging het altijd. Ze moest een week wennen aan alle drukte op haar nieuwe school en dan zou ze door de lessen kunnen komen zonder alle gedachtes te horen en hoofdpijn te krijgen. Maar het was nog maar haar eerste dag en dat betekende dat ze nog zes hele dagen met hoofdpijn zou rond moeten lopen. Lucky her!

Na even huiswerk te hebben gemaakt, vertrok ze naar zolder waar ze de Cullens begon te schetsen. Ze had een heel goed geheugen en Charles zei wel eens dat ze een fotografisch geheugen had waardoor ze iets maar één keer hoefde te zien en het dan al uit haar hoofd kon omschrijven en beschrijven. Ze hield ervan om dingen waarvan ze hield te tekenen. De meeste van haar schetsen, tekeningen en schilderijen waren van landschappen of van mensen van wie ze hield zoals haar verschillende vrienden in verschillende steden en landen. De landschappen kwamen ook van over de hele wereld aangezien ze op verschillende plekken had gewoond. Waar andere mensen foto's maakte van landschappen en souvenirs kochten, schilderde zij de dingen die ze belangrijk vond aan die plek zodat ze hen altijd zou herinneren.

Ze schetste eerst de lijnen van de twee Cullens die ze het eerste had gezien, Rosalie en Emmett. Toen ze met hen klaar was ging ze door op een nieuw blad en schetste Jasper en Alice. Aangezien ze Jasper niet had zien glimlachen schetste ze hem met een liefdevolle blik richting Alice gericht. En Alice lachte vrolijk net zoals ze haar had zien doen toen ze de cafetaria was ingekomen. Toen ze weer klaar met hen was schetste ze Edward die ze het moeilijkste vond. Uiteindelijk lukte het haar om hem perfect op papier te krijgen al had hij de blik in zijn ogen toen hij naar haar had gestaard in de cafetaria. Ze bekeek de vijf Cullen pubers eens kritisch en keurde haar werk goed. Ze zou snel gaan beginnen om hen in schilderijen te veranderen.

Ze stond op en liep naar haar slaapkamer toe waar ze even goed rondkeek. De muren van haar kamer waren wit, rood en paars en haar bed stond er bijna midden in. Ze hield van de kleur rood. Dat was altijd al zo geweest. Een groot raam was aan de andere kant van de kamer van waar de deur naar de gang zat en lange, witte gordijnen hingen ervoor. Hij stond open en de gordijnen waaiden licht op en neer op de wind. Naast haar bed stond een vierkant blok dat van licht hout was gemaakt waar een lampje opstond net als een standbeeldje dat ze had gekregen voor haar 10e verjaardag. Haar dekbed was bloedrood aan de bovenkant en versierd met gouden bloemetjes en de onderkant was wit en ook versierd met gouden bloemetjes. Ze had vier kussens bij haar hoofdeind die alle vier rechtop stonden. De achterste twee handen de print en kleur van de bovenkant van haar dekbed en de voorste twee hadden de kleur en de print van de onderkant. Haar vloer was bedekt met wit hout al lag er onder haar bed een groot, rechthoekig tapijt van lichte bruine kleur. In de linkse hoek van de kamer iets tussen de deur in die naar de gang leidde en de deur die naar haar an-suite leidde, stond een bureau dat van donker hout was gemaakt en waar een laptop op stond. Voor het bureau stond een bureaustoel en in de achterste linkerhoek van de kamer stond een luie, hangstoel die ook rood was. Rachel hing er graag in om haar huiswerk te maken. Er waren niet veel foto's en schilderijen aan de muren. Twee foto's stonden op een uitgesneden gat boven haar bed in de muur en twee schilderijen hingen aan de muur tegenover haar bed. Het waren beide landschappen en ze had ze beide zelf geschilderd.

Rachel opende haar kast die tegen de muur naast de deur stond die naar de gang leidde. Ze trok haar trainingsbroek, haar sporttopje en haar sportvest uit de kast en verkleedde zich erin. Daarna trok ze haar sportschoenen aan en rende naar buiten toe. In de garage stond haar mountainbike waar ze veel op weg trok. Ze hield ervan om door de landschappen te fietsen en te genieten van de natuur om haar heen. Ze rolde de fiets naar buiten en sprong op het zadel. Ze had al een lange tijd niet gefietst aangezien er veel gedoe was geweest met de verhuizing en zo. Even later fietste ze over de zanderige weggetjes van Forks richting het bos waar ze al heen had willen gaan sinds ze het voor de eerste keer had gezien. Er was iets mysterieus aan en ze wou de geheimen ontraffelen. De wind speelde met haar lange, bruine krullen en ze genoot intens van de vrijheid die ze eindelijk weer voelde. Weer niet veel later fietste ze langs de bosrand heen. Ze zou een andere keer wel het bos inlopen om daar dingen te ontdekken. Toen ze verder reed zag ze opeens een modderig paadje dat dieper het bos leek in te gaan en vaak gebruikt leek te zijn door autobanden. Ze stopte en staarde het bos in. Een paar meter verderop maakte het paadje opeens een scherpe bocht naar links en verdween tussen de bomen. Ze vroeg zich af waar hij heen zou leidde.

Ze schrok op toen ze een auto hoorde naderen en het volgende dat gebeurde ging zo snel dat het al over was voor ze er over had kunnen. Een auto reed tegen haar aan maar gelukkig kon ze net op tijd van haar fiets afspringen en met een kaprol belandde ze in de berm van het zanderige weggetje. Het was kantje boord geweest. 'Oh mijn God! Emmett!' gilde een stem.

De deur van de auto ging open en Alice Cullen sprong eruit.

'Oh mijn God! Oh mijn God! Oh mijn God! Ben je in orde?' vroeg ze bezorgd.

'Ja hoor. Ik ben in orde,' zei Rachel die overeind ging staan en de viezigheid van haar kleren afklopte. Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen en Jasper Cullen stapten ook uit de auto en voegden zich bezorgd bij hen.

'Sorry, ik had je niet gezien,' zei Emmett.

'Ik heb nog tegen hem gezegd dat hij zijn blik op de weg moest houden in plaats de hele tijd met Jasper te klieren maar hij luisterde niet,' zei Rosalie hooghartig.

'Het geeft niet. Ik ben helemaal in orde. Geen gebroken of gekneusde botten. Zie, zelfs geen schrammetje,' zei Rachel die haar armen liet zien waarna ze haar fiets overeind trok.

'Jammer van je fiets,' zei Emmett.

'De schade valt nog wel dus ook dat is niets ernstigs,' zei Rachel.

'Misschien moet je toch maar even met ons meekomen. Onze vader is dokter. Hij kan je onderzoeken voor het geval je toch iets gebroken of gekneusd hebt,' zei Alice.

'Dat hoeft echt niet. Ik ben echt helemaal in orde,' zei Rachel.

'Dat waren een paar snelle reflexen,' complimenteerde Rosalie met iets wat op een glimlach leek.

'Bedankt. Ik moet weer door,' zei Rachel.

'Weet je zeker dat je niet even mee wilt komen?' vroeg Alice vrolijk.

'Een andere keer misschien,' ontweek Rachel haar vraag.

'Waarom laten we je niet Forks zien?' opperde Alice.

'Sorry, maar ik moet echt naar huis. Je weet wel, huiswerk en zo,' zei Rachel.

'Dat kan wel wachten. Emmett heeft toch nog iets goed te maken…' lachte Alice.

'Luister, ik vind het heel lief dat je dat voorstelt maar ik moet toch echt naar huis…' begon Rachel maar ze werd onderbroken door een nieuwe deur die dicht geslagen werd.

'Waar is alle ophef over?'.

Het was de laatste Cullen die ook meteen de arrogantste en vreemdste was, Edward Cullen, en hij voegde zich bij hen.

'Emmett heeft het nieuwe meisje aangereden,' zei Rosalie.

'Hij heeft wat?' vroeg Edward wat geschrokken.

'Ik heb niets. En ik moet nu gaan,' zei Rachel snel terwijl ze inwendig zuchtte omdat het gedoe weer begon. Ze sprong op haar mountainbike en fietste zo snel als ze kon weg.

'Hey! Wacht even! Je vergeet…' riep Alice haar nog achterna maar Rachel negeerde haar en fietste zo snel als ze kon naar huis.

Toen ze weer thuis was zette ze haar fiets weer in de garage en liep ze naar binnen. Ze had zich wel zeer gedaan. Haar been voelde pijnlijk blauw aan en ze wist zeker dat als ze een normaal mens was geweest, ze er morgen veel last van zou hebben. Maar ze was van verre van geen normaal mens dus zou ze over een paar uur er geen last meer van hebben.

Ze zuchtte diep en liep weer naar boven toe naar haar slaapkamer. Ze was moe geworden na alles wat er die dag was gebeurd. Ze vroeg zich nog steeds af wat het probleem van Edward was. Op school had hij zich gedragen alsof hij niets met haar te maken wou hebben en haar haatte maar toen ze met de andere vier Cullens zonet had staan praten had hij bezorgd geklonken. Ze kon zijn ogen nog voor haar zien toen hij haar had aangestaard tijdens de Biologie les en ook tijdens de pauze. Het was een blik die ze niet kon plaatsen maar ze wel wou ontdekken. Niet dat ze verliefd op hem was geworden of zo maar ze wou gewoon weten wat hij en wat zijn familie verborgen.

Ze ging haar zakken door opzoek naar haar mobiel maar ze kon hem niet vinden. Toen herinnerde ze zich dat Alice haar achterna had geroepen dat ze iets vergat.

'Damn it!' vloekte ze lichtjes.

Dat had zij weer! Ze zuchtte diep en trok haar pyjama aan. Morgen zou ze haar er wel naar vragen net als dat ze Edward zou vragen wat zijn probleem was. Ze wou wat antwoorden krijgen en hij zou haar die gaan geven, hoopte ze. Na haar huiswerk af te hebben gemaakt zuchtte ze weer diep en vertrok weer naar zolder om aan haar nieuwe schilderijen te beginnen.

Toen ze iets meer dan twee uur was bezig geweest hoorde ze de deurbel beneden gaan. Dus moest ze naar beneden. Op haar gezicht zat nog wat verf en ook op haar handen waren nog restjes verf te zien. Toen ze open deed keek ze recht in de ogen van een man die niet ouder van 23 kon zijn en die ze nog nooit eerder had gezien. Hij had topaaskleurige ogen, kort blond haar dat netjes gekamd was en een ongezonde bleke huid. Naast hem stonden Alice en Emmett die beide glimlachten.

'Oh God,' mompelde Rachel onder haar adem. 'Dit moet een grapje zijn'.

'Nee, dat is het niet,' lachte Alice vrolijk. 'Je was je mobiel vergeten dus kwamen we die even terug brengen'.

'En aangezien we Carlisle hadden verteld wat er was gebeurd besloot hij om mee te komen om te kijken of je in orde was,' vulde Emmett haar aan.

Rachel zuchtte nijdig. 'Voor de laatste keer, ik heb niets. Geen gebroken botten, geen blauwe plekken, geen diepe, bloedende wonden, zelfs geen schrammetjes. Er is niets met me aan de hand,' legde ze voor de zoveelste keer uit.

'Wat woon je mooi!' zei Alice die langs haar heen glipte naar binnen. Emmett ging achter zijn zus aan en Rachel drukte vermoeid haar hand tegen haar voorhoofd.

'You've got to be kidding me,' mompelde ze. De man glimlachte.

'Kom binnen, Mr. Cullen'.

'Bedankt. Je moeder heeft het veel over je gehad,' zei Carlisle Cullen.

'Ze is mijn moeder niet maar wat voor vreselijks heeft ze allemaal over me gezegd?' vroeg Rachel die met haar ogen rolde en naar de woonkamer liep. Ze liep wat ongemakkelijk met haar been en ze wist heel zeker dat Carlisle dat ook zag.

'Wat bedoel je met ze is je moeder niet?' vroeg Alice die vanuit het niets opdook.

'Zoals ik zei, ze is mijn moeder niet. Mijn ouders zijn al voor jaren dood. Charles en Janet hebben me geadopteerd. Een beetje zoals Dr. Cullen en zijn vrouw bij jullie hebben gedaan,' zei Rachel die ging zitten en over haar been wreef.

'Je bent wel gewond,' zei Emmett.

'Wat niet gebeurd was als jij naar Rosalie had geluisterd en op de weg had gelet,' zei Alice streng.

'Okay, okay. Ik heb al sorry gezegd voor dat, ja!' zei Emmett wat geprikkeld.

'Het is niets. Echt waar. Morgen is het wel weer over. Ik genees snel,' ontweek Rachel zijn opmerking.

'Wat was je aan het schilderen?' vroeg Alice die weer naar een nieuw onderwerp sprong.

'Dat was ik niet,' loog Rachel.

'Je hebt verf op je handen en op je gezicht. Je was aan het schilderen. Mag ik het zien? Schilder je vaak? Wil je mij een keer schilderen?' ratelde Alice door.

'Wow, wow, wow! Kalm aan. Eén vraag per keer, alsjeblieft. En ik heb eerst een vraag voor jullie,' zei Rachel die beschermend haar handen ophief.

'Okay. Vraag maar,' zei Carlisle die ook op een stoel was gaan zitten.

'Ik heb gehoord op school dat jullie alleen met elkaar praatten. Waarom praten jullie dan tegen mij?' vroeg Rachel.

Emmett en Carlisle keken elkaar even aan maar Alice glimlachte. 'Omdat je ons aardig lijkt,' antwoordde ze.

Rachel geloofde het niet en probeerde Alice's gedachtes te lezen maar alles wat ze kreeg was dat het elfachtige meisje in het Spaans aan het tellen was. Dus ging ze over naar Emmett en Carlisle. Maar daar kreeg ze ook niet echt een antwoord van omdat ze hun gedachtes ver weg hielden.

'Aardig? Aha! Dan heb ik nog een vraag,' zei Rachel die naar Emmett keek. 'Wat in hemelsnaam geeft je het idee dat ik ooit een koppel word met een arrogante puber als Edward?'.

Emmett grinnikte. 'Vind je hem arrogant?' vroeg hij.

'Hell yeah! Ik weet niet wat hij opeens had maar ik zat naast hem in Biologie en het leek wel alsof hij in pijn was alleen maar omdat ik in de buurt was. Heel creepy,' zei Rachel.

Carlisle fronste lichtjes. 'Leek het alsof hij in pijn was?' vroeg hij.

'Ja, en hij had ook vreemde hongerige blik in zijn ogen. Daarbij heeft hij de hele les niets gezegd. Niet om hem af te kraken maar een hallo doet toch geen kwaad?' zei Rachel.

'Okay, daar heb je een punt. Dat is echt onbeleefd. Maar zo is Edward. Je moet het hem niet kwalijk nemen, Rachel. Als je hem beter leert kennen mag je hem vast,' zei Alice.

'Wat zijn jullie? Matchmakers?' vroeg Rachel.

Emmett grinnikte en zelfs Carlisle glimlachte. 'We proberen gewoon aardig te zijn,' glimlachte Alice. 'Mag ik je kamer zien?'.

Rachel wreef over haar voorhoofd toen ze de Spaanse nummers luider hoorde. 'Alice, kun je stoppen om in het Spaans te tellen? Het bezorgt me een gigantische hoofdpijn,' zei ze.

Een stilte trok door de woonkamer heen alsof alle lucht opeens was weggetrokken.

'Wat?' vroeg Carlisle langzaam.

'Ik vroeg of ze wou stoppen met in het Spaans te tellen. Wat is daar zo vreemd aan?' vroeg Rachel die hun reacties niet snapte.

'Doet er ook niet toe,' zei Alice die weer vrolijk was geworden. 'Laat ons je kamer zien. Heb je trouwens dit geschilderd?'.

Ze stond bij een schilderij en Rachel knikte. 'Ja, dat is 3 jaar terug. Toen we nog in Portugal woonden,' vertelde ze.

'Oh! Je moet ook zoiets voor mij schilderen! Ik hou van kunst en van kleding,' zei Alice enthousiast.

'Dat is heel mooi, Rachel,' zei Carlisle die nog steeds wat gespannen leek. 'Mogen we meer van je werk zien?'.

Rachel haalde haar schouders op en ging hen voor naar boven. Ze kon er niet meer onderuit komen.


	3. Chapter 3

New Girl in Town

Chapter 3

Learning more about her

* * *

Toen Rachel op zolder was aangekomen keken de drie Cullens rond. 'Wow! Je zou dit spul moeten verkopen! Het is prachtig!' zei Emmett.

'Waar ben je nu mee bezig?' vroeg Alice wiens hand naar het kleed ging die over haar ezel hing. Ze was bezig geweest met het schilderij van haar en Jasper.

'Alice, niet doen…' begon Rachel maar Alice had het kleed al weggetrokken en snakte hoorbaar naar adem.

Carlisle en Emmett voegden zich bij haar en bekeken het schilderij ook.

'Wow…' kon Alice alleen maar uitbrengen.

'Dat zijn Jasper en jij, Alice,' zei Emmett diep onder de indruk.

'Het lijkt haast wel een foto,' stammelde Carlisle.

'Ik schilder wat ik zie. Al mijn schilderen, tekeningen en schetsen zijn herinneringen,' vertelde Rachel. 'De landschappen zijn de plekken waar ik heb gewoond. Ik schilder ze omdat ik ze nooit wil vergeten. Sommige mensen die ik teken wil ik ook niet vergeten of ik heb mijn twijfels over hen. Twijfels, herinneringen, geheimen… Dat zijn de dingen die ik schilder'.

'Oh! Als je klaar bent mag ik deze dan aan Esme en Jasper laten zien? Hij is _**zo**_ mooi!' zei Alice dromerig.

'Je bent dan veel verhuist als ik alle landschappen die je hebt geschilderd bekijk,' zei Carlisle.

'Klopt. Charles en Janet hebben me geadopteerd toen ik 4 was. Toen hield ik al van tekenen en schilderen. Maar ze wouden graag over de hele wereld reizen dus om de zoveel jaar verhuizen we naar een nieuwe plek,' vertelde Rachel. 'Ik haat het. Telkens als ik net vrienden heb gemaakt dan gaan we weer. Maar het is beter zo'.

'Dat is begrijpelijk,' zei Carlisle.

'Wow! Kleren!' zei Alice enthousiast. Ze had een paar van Rachels schetsen gevonden. Het waren kledingontwerpen, iets wat ze ook wel eens deed als ze even geen zin had om te schilderen.

'Je hebt echt een gave,' zei Emmett.

'Eerder een vloek,' mompelde Rachel die naar haar krachten verwees.

'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg Alice.

'Doet er niet toe,' antwoordde Rachel slechts.

'Zijn dat… Zijn dat Rosalie, Emmett en Edward?' vroeg Carlisle die twee andere schetsen vasthield. Emmett en Alice keken over zijn schouder ook naar de schetsen.

'Oh, wow!' zei Alice weer. Ze gebruikte wow wel heel veel, merkte Rachel op.

'En je hebt dat gewoon uit je hoofd kunnen schetsen? Dat is zo cool,' zei Emmett.

'Jullie mogen de schetsen wel mee nemen. Ik heb ze toch al over gezet op schilderpapier,' zei Rachel.

'Bedankt, Rach. Rosalie gaat dit te gek vinden,' zei Emmett enthousiast.

'En Esme ook,' vulde Carlisle aan met een glimlach.

'Oh, dit is zo geweldig!' zei Alice die Rachel knuffelde. Een rilling ging door haar lichaam al wist ze niet waarom.

'Denk je dat je twee schilderijen van Edward kan maken?' vroeg Carlisle.

'Ik denk het wel. Hoezo?' vroeg Rachel.

'Edward houdt er niet van om op de foto te gaan. Hij haat het zelfs. We hebben daarom maar weinig en eigenlijk geen foto's van hem. Esme vindt dat jammer,' vertelde Carlisle. 'Maar je schilderijen en je schetsen… Die zijn zelfs nog beter dan foto's. Je zou haar heel gelukkig maken als je een schilderij van hem maakte'.

'Tuurlijk. Ik hou ervan om te schilderen dus het is geen moeite,' zei Rachel.

'Oh! Ik vergeet het bijna. Hier is je mobiel,' zei Alice en ze toverde Rachels mobiel uit haar zak.

'Bedankt,' zei Rachel die hem aannam.

'We moeten maar weer eens gaan,' zei Carlisle.

'Heb je ook nog zo'n schets van mij en Jasper?' wou Alice weten. Rachel ging door wat papieren heen en haalde er toen de schets van haar en Jasper uit.

'Bedankt, Rachel. Ik ben hier echt heel blij mee. Misschien kunnen we een keer samen gaan shoppen. Dat wordt vast leuk,' zei Alice vrolijk. Rachel haalde haar schouders weer op.

'Tot morgen op school dan maar,' zei Emmett toen ze weer beneden waren en de drie Cullens van plan waren om te vertrekken.

'Ja, tot morgen,' zei Rachel.

Alice gaf haar weer een knuffel. 'Tot morgen, Rachel,' glimlachte ze vrolijk. Daarna vertrok ze ook.

Toen hun auto weg was probeerde Rachel te begrijpen wat er nou precies was gebeurd. Ze had nog nooit iemand eerder haar schilderijen en schetsen laten zien en nu opeens drie mensen die ze niet eens kende. Met wie ze niet eens bevriend was. Het was verwarrend. Met een zucht liep Rachel naar de keuken en maakte zichzelf wat eten klaar. Ze zou vroeg haar bed in duiken en hopen dat alles maar gewoon een droom was geweest. Dat de Cullens niet bestonden en dat haar wekker zo zou afgaan en Janet zou schreeuwen dat ze moest opstaan anders zou ze te laat komen voor haar eerste dag. Maar ergens diep in zichzelf wist ze dat alles echt was geweest en dat het geen droom was.

* * *

De voordeur van het huis van de Cullens ging dicht en even later liepen Carlisle, Emmett en Alice de woonkamer in waar de vier overige Cullens zaten.

'Hey. Hoe was ze?' vroeg Esme die haar man een kus gaf.

'Ze was heel aardig, zelfs aardiger dan Janet me heeft verteld,' zei Carlisle.

'Moeten jullie dit zien,' zei Alice vrolijk en ze liet de drie schetsen zien.

'Zijn wij dat?' vroeg Rosalie half sprakeloos.

'Ja! En ze gaat er schilderijen van maken! We mogen deze houden en ze heeft me beloofd dat als de schilderijen klaar waren dat we ze dan ook mochten zien,' zei Alice vrolijk.

'Maar ze heeft ons toch nog niet zo vaak gezien? Hoe komt het dan dat ze zich alles zo goed herinnert en het zo goed kan tekenen?' vroeg Jasper langzaam.

'Ik gok dat ze een fotografische geheugen heeft,' zei Carlisle.

'Wow,' zei Esme. 'Ze zijn echt prachtig'.

Edward zat er roerloos bij en zei niets. 'Dat doet me eraan denken, Edward. Ze vindt je arrogant,' zei Emmett.

'Wat?' vroeg Edward die opschrok uit zijn eigen gedachtes.

'Ze vindt je arrogant. Ze is duidelijk niet zo hoteldebotel van je zoals de rest van de meiden op school zijn,' zei Emmett. Edward antwoordde niet.

'En ze ruikt me toch lekker!' zei Alice. 'Niet dat ik haar bloed wil proeven of zo maar ze ruikt heel lekker. Ik vind het niet vreemd dat je bijna je beheersing verloor bij haar tijdens Biologie'.

'Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Edward.

'Ze heeft de hongerige blik in je ogen gezien toen ze naast je zat tijdens Biologie. Dat vond ze verdacht. Je moet voorzichtig bij haar zijn, dat moeten jullie alle vijf. Ze is slim en er is meer aan haar dan je op het eerste gezicht zou zeggen,' zei Carlisle.

'Wat bedoel je, Carlisle?' vroeg Esme.

'Ik was Spaans aan het tellen in mijn hoofd omdat ik dat leuk vond,' vertelde Alice.

'Dus? Dat doe je wel eens vaker,' zei Edward verveeld.

'Ze hoorde het en zei er iets van. Het bezorgde haar hoofdpijn, zei ze. Maar toen we haar ernaar vroegen begreep ze niet helemaal waar we het over hadden,' vertelde Alice.

'Denken jullie dat ze zoals ons is?' vroeg Rosalie.

'Nee, anders had Edward ook niet zo'n problemen met zijn zelfbeheersing gehad tijdens Biologie. Ze is zeker weten nog levend maar ze bezit wel de gave om mensen hun gedachtes te lezen,' zei Carlisle.

'Misschien was dat hetgeen wat ze een vloek vond toen ik zei dat ze een gave had voor schilderen,' zei Emmett.

'Dat is best mogelijk,' knikte Carlisle.

'Ik kan niet geloven dat ze zo kan schetsen. Het is gewoon onmenselijk,' zei Rosalie.

'En ze heeft de blik in Jaspers ogen ook heel goed kunnen tekenen, vind je?' plaagde Emmett.

Jasper mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en Emmett grinnikte. 'En als ze Edward echt arrogant vind dan denk ik dat we nog wel eens vriendinnen konden worden,' glimlachte Rosalie.

'Rosalie! Dat komt uit jouw mond?' vroeg Alice plagend.

'Wie ben jij en wat heb je met mijn Rosa gedaan?' vroeg Emmett die met een gespeelde schok op zijn gezicht naar zijn vrouw keek. Rosalie glimlachte naar hem en leunde verliefd tegen hem aan.

'Carlisle, is het goed als ik een paar dagen van school wegblijf?' vroeg Edward.

'Vanwege het nieuwe meisje?' wou Carlisle weten.

Edward knikte. 'Ik ben bang dat ik ben zelfbeheersing bij haar verlies'.

'Dat moeten we niet hebben. Heb je echt zo veel last van bloedlust om haar heen?' vroeg Carlisle.

'Ik had haar leeg willen drinken voor de klas zonder me iets van hen aan te trekken, zo erg had ik er last van,' zei Edward. 'En de hele les door was ik manieren aan het bedenken om haar uit de klas achter me aan te lokken'.

'Dat is heel ernstig,' zei Esme. 'Je hebt al heel lang niet meer zoveel last van bloedlust gehad'.

'Ik herinner me opeens iets,' zei Emmett.

'En dat is?' vroeg Edward.

'Weet je nog dat ik in de pauze aan het zingen in mijn hoofd was omdat je zoveel naar Rachel keek?' vroeg Emmett.

'Ja, dat was heel irritant,' zei Edward nors. 'Doe dat in vervolg niet meer, alsjeblieft'.

'Ik hoorde toen opeens Rachels stem in mijn hoofd en ze zei dat ik mijn kop dicht moest houden,' zei Emmett.

'Daarom sprong je dus half vloekend overeind,' zei Jasper. Emmett knikte.

'Een Telepath…' mompelde Carlisle.

'Een wat?' wou Emmett weten.

'Een Telepath. Dat is iemand die mensen hun gedachtes kon lezen en via hun gedachtes met hen kan communiceren. Sommige hele sterke Telepaths kunnen ook mensen hun daden manipuleren door hun Telepathische krachten te gebruiken en hen zelfs beheersen. Bepalen wat ze doen, wat ze zeggen en hen zelfs compleet overnemen. Maar ze behoren tot het Mutantische ras en ik heb al voor bijna 200 jaar niets over hen gehoord,' zei Carlisle.

'Wat is er met hen gebeurd?' vroeg Alice.

'De Volturi vonden dat ze teveel macht hadden en openden een jacht op hen. De meesten werden gedood en de weinigen die het overleefden doken onder. Ik dacht dat ze allemaal waren uitgestorven,' zei Carlisle.

'Is de jacht op Mutanten nog steeds open? Als dat wel zo is en Rachel is er één dan kan ze in gevaar zijn,' concludeerde Esme.

'Nee, voor al meer dan 70 jaar niet meer. Een Mutant heeft haar leven opgegeven om de Volturi te beschermen tegen stervelingen. Ze waren erachter gekomen dat Vampiers zoals ons en zoals hen werkelijk bestonden en wouden hen doden. Ze was een Telepath en een hele sterke ook nog. Ze heeft de weet over Vampiers bij alle stervelingen over de hele wereld gewist. Dat kostte haar zoveel kracht dat ze stierf,' vertelde Carlisle.

'Daar heb ik inderdaad iets over gehoord. Ze noemden haar Phoenix, toch?' vroeg Edward. Carlisle knikte.

'Sindsdien hebben de meeste Vampiers ontzag voor Mutanten gekregen of zoals de Volturi hen nu hebben gedoopt: stervelingen met een gave,' zei Carlisle.

'Dat is zo zielig,' zei Alice.

'Maar als Rachel echt zo'n iemand is, is ze dan geen gevaar voor ons? Wat als ze erachter komt wat we zijn?' vroeg Rosalie twijfelend.

'Dat zal een groter gevaar voor haarzelf zijn dan voor ons. En het is haar keuze hoe ze ermee zal handelen en mee zal omgaan,' zei Carlisle.

'Hoe kun je daar zo kalm onder blijven? Wat als ze besluit het aan iedereen te vertellen? Wat als ze ons zal ontmaskeren?' vroeg Edward.

'Als zij ons zal ontmaskeren dan zal ze zichzelf ontmaskeren. Als het blijkt dat Vampiers bestaan, waarom zouden mensen met een gave dan ook niet bestaan? Ze zouden uitvogelen dat zij ook anders is en dan brengt ze zichzelf ook in gevaar,' zei Carlisle.

'Ik denk niet dat Rachel ons zal ontmaskeren. Niet omdat ze dan bang is dat ze zichzelf ontmaskerd maar omdat ze ons mag,' glimlachte Alice. 'We worden vast allemaal goede vrienden met haar'.

'Optimist,' wierp Edward haar toe.

'Iemand is chagrijnig omdat hij zich aangetrokken tot haar voelt,' plaagde Alice hem.

'Wat? No way!' zei Edward lichtelijk kwaad.

'Edward en Rachel zaten in een boom te k.u.s.s.e.n,' zongen Alice, Jasper en Emmett.

Als Edward kon blozen dan had hij dat waarschijnlijk gedaan. 'Hou jullie koppen toch dicht!' riep hij. Carlisle, Esme en Rosalie gierden het uit van het lachen toen Edward woedend achter de drie zingende Vampiers aan ging om hen te laten stoppen met zingen.

_

* * *

_

_Ze rende door de donkere straten heen en hoorde achter haar het geschreeuw en geroep van de mensen. _

_'Grijp haar!' hoorde ze iemand vanuit de verte roepen. _

_Ze was, als ze het goed had, in Volterra, Italië. Tranen gleden over haar wangen. Waarom hadden Charles en Janet besloten om deze avond nou net samen uit te gaan? Ze wou terug naar huis! Deze vakantie was verschrikkelijk! En nu waren haar krachten in één uur gigantisch gegroeid en had ze er geen controle meer over. Ze rende een steegje in en zag dat die doodliep. Huilend liet ze zich op haar knieën voor de muur zakken en liet ze haar hoofd hangen. Het was voorbij. Ze kon niet meer aan hen ontsnappen. En ze begreep hun woede wel. Door haar waren vijf auto's in vlammen opgegaan, waren drie huizen in elkaar gestort en waren er tien mensen ernstig gewond naar het ziekenhuis gebracht en dan zweeg ze nog over de dode die waren gevallen door de schade die ze had aangericht. Ze voelde zich vreselijk en haatte zichzelf toen ze daaraan dacht. Maar ze kon er niets aandoen. Ze had geen controle over haar krachten. _

_Een hand werd vriendelijk op haar schouder gelegd en ze keek op. Twee bloedrode ogen staarden in haar ogen en de maan verlichtte een lijkbleke huid van een man. _

_'Wie… Wie bent u?' vroeg ze met een trillende stem. _

_'Mijn naam is Aro. Maak je maar geen zorgen, Rachel. Je bent veilig bij mij,' zei hij. _

_'Hoe weet u mijn naam?' wou ze weten. _

_'Ik kan mensen hun gedachtes lezen als ik lichamelijk contact met hen heb, anders dan bij jou,' glimlachte de man, Aro. _

_'Ik ben bang,' huilde ze. _

_'Dat hoeft niet, Rachel. Je bent veilig. Die zwakke stervelingen zullen je geen pijn meer doen. Je bent echt veilig,' zei Aro. _

_Ze knikte dat ze hem vertrouwde en hij hielp haar overeind. Zijn huid was ijskoud. _

_'Ik wou ze geen pijn doen. Ik wou niet al die dingen doen. Maar ik heb geen controle,' snikte ze. _

_'Ik begrijp het, Rachel. Maak je geen zorgen, ik begrijp het helemaal. En ik neem je niets kwalijk,' suste Aro. _

_'Ik wil naar huis. Ik wil hier weg. Ik wil dat deze vloek ophoudt,' snikte ze. _

_Aro sloeg troostend zijn armen om haar heen. 'Het komt wel goed, Rachel. Je zult controle krijgen en dan zul je zien dat het geen vloek is maar juist een gave'._

* * *

_Beep_, _beep_, _beep_!

'Niet alweer,' kreunde Rachel vanonder de dekens en ze verkocht haar wekkertje weer een klap zodat hij stil viel.

Met een diepe zucht rolde ze op haar rug en staarde ze naar haar plafon. De droom die ze had gehad was een herinnering geweest van toen zij, Janet en Charles op vakantie waren geweest naar Italië 2 jaar geleden. Ze was 15 geweest. Daar had ze Aro ontmoet en hij had haar veel geholpen om controle over haar krachten te krijgen. Net als Marcus en Caius. De drie hadden iets vreemds gehad maar ze hadden haar geholpen en daar was ze hen nog steeds heel dankbaar voor. Ze had nauwelijks contact meer met hen behalve met Jane, een blond meisje met wie ze bevriend was geraakt. Ze schreven elkaar nog wel eens. Jane was de enige echte vriendin die ze ooit had gehad en die ook wist over haar krachten. Maar de laatste keer dat Rachel Jane had geschreven was al een tijdje geleden. Misschien moest dat binnenkort weer eens doen.

'Rachel!' riep Janet weer van beneden.

'Ja, ik kom er al uit!' riep Rachel humeurig terug.

Ze kroop uit bed en kleedde zich aan, dit keer zonder een douche te nemen. Ze trok dezelfde kleren als de vorige dag aan en pakte haar enkellaarsjes die in een hoek lagen. Toen ze even later de trap afkwam zag ze dat Charles al weg was en Janet bezig was om weg te gaan.

'Rachel, liefje, ik ben vanavond weer laat terug en ik geloof dat Charles dat ook weer is. Misschien kun je na school even langs komen in het ziekenhuis,' zei ze terwijl ze druk in de weer was.

'Ik zal erover denken,' mompelde Rachel die zichzelf een ontbijt maakte.

'Waarom nodig je niet wat van je nieuwe vriendinnen uit om hier te komen film kijken. Dat is vast gezellig,' opperde Janet.

'Ik heb nog geen vriendinnen, Janet. Daarbij heb ik geen zin om ze hier over de vloer te hebben. Ik vermaak me wel,' zei Rachel kil.

Janet zuchtte diep en streek haar over haar bos haar heen. 'Wees toch eens sociaal. Dat kost niets en daar ga je je alleen maar beter door voelen,' zei ze.

Rachel antwoordde niet en daarom vertrok Janet dus maar naar haar werk. Na een snel ontbijt ging Rachel naar school. Ze hing tegen haar auto aan op de parkeerplaats en las een boek terwijl ze muziek in haar oren had en wachtte tot de bel ging. Ze zag twee auto's langs rijden, een rode auto met een open dak die heel hip leek en een donkere Jeep met een open back-up waar Emmett op stond. In de rode convertible auto met open kap zaten Rosalie en Alice en ze stapten uit toen ze hadden geparkeerd. Jasper had achter het stuur gezeten bij de Jeep en stapte ook uit. Hij liet meteen zijn arm om Alice's middel glijden en Emmett pakte meteen Rosalie's hand vast toen hij van de back-up was gesprongen. Ze waren echt gelukkig samen.

Jessica zei dan wel dat het niet normaal was omdat ze samen woonden en leefden maar als ze gelukkig waren dan was dat toch genoeg? Zij zou nooit gelukkig kunnen zijn door de persoon die ze was. Rachel fronste toen ze de laatste Cullen nergens zag. Misschien was hij wel ziek of zo of misschien was hij dood. Een glimlach verscheen op haar lippen toen ze daar aan dacht. Niet dat ze hem dood wou maar hij en zijn familie waren zo bleek dat ze al dood leken te zijn of in ieder geval stervende waren. Het zou haar niets verbazen als één van hen onverwachts zou sterven.

'Rachel…' riep iemand van ver af en er werd een propje papier tegen haar aangegooid.

Rachel keek om en zag Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Angela en nog een paar andere leerlingen bij Tylers grote, zwarte busje stonden. Eric en Mike glimlachte naar haar en Tyler gebaarde dat ze zich bij hen moest voegen. Liever niet. Dus als excuus liet ze hen haar boek zien en ging door met lezen.

Ze wierp een blik op de vier Cullens en zag tot haar schrik dat Alice vrolijk naar haar zwaaide waarna ze Jasper met zich meetrok naar de ingang van school. Ook Rosalie glimlachte naar haar en Emmett stak zijn hand op. Rachel focuste zich weer op haar boek maar ze nam de woorden niet op. Haar hoofd zat er gewoon niet bij. Wat moesten de Cullens toch van haar en waarom deden ze zo aardig tegen haar? Waarom waren ze gisteren naar haar huis gekomen en wat was er mis met Edward geweest tijdens Biologie?

Na school ging Rachel toch naar het ziekenhuis toe en zocht Janet op.

'Hallo, Rachel,' groette iemand haar. Het was Dr. Cullen.

'Hallo, Dr. Cullen,' groette Rachel terug.

'Hoe gaat het ermee? Nog last van je been?' wou Carlisle weten terwijl hij met haar mee liep.

'Nee, het is helemaal over. Zoals ik had gezegd. Heb je toevallig Janet ergens gezien?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ik geloof dat ze bezig is om iemands been in te gipsen,' antwoordde Carlisle.

'Ah'.

'Is er iets, Rachel? Zit je ergens mee?' vroeg Carlisle die vriendelijk naar haar glimlachte.

'Ik vroeg me af of Edward in orde was. Omdat hij niet op school was en zo,' zei Rachel twijfelend.

'Waarom denk je dat hij niet in orde zou zijn?' wou Carlisle weten.

'Niet beledigend of zo, maar hij is zo bleek net als jou en Alice en Rosalie en Emmett en Jasper. Het is ongezond bleek, alsof jullie dood zijn of op sterven liggen of ernstig ziek zijn,' zei Rachel twijfelend.

Carlisle glimlachte. 'Edward voelt zich gewoon niet fit maar het is niets levends bedreigend, dus maak je je maar geen zorgen. En over onze huid, we hebben gewoon weinig pigment, iets wat soms wel eens voorkomt,' zei hij.

Maar ze geloofde hem niet. Hij hield iets voor haar achter en hij sloot zijn gedachtes voor haar af dus zo kon ze er ook niet achterkomen.

'Wens hem beterschap van me,' mompelde Rachel uit beleefdheid.

'Dat zal ik doen. Hij was trouwens erg onder de indruk van je schetsen. Dat was de rest eigenlijk allemaal. Esme kijkt ernaar uit om je een keer te ontmoeten en meer van je werk te bewonderen,' deelde Carlisle haar mee.

'Ah. Dat is…' zei Rachel niet zo enthousiast. '… leuk om te horen'. Carlisle glimlachte weer.

'Ik ga Janet zoeken. Dag, Dr. Cullen'.

'Dag, Rachel. Nog een fijne dag,' glimlachte Carlisle.

Rachel liep snel naar de kamer toe die hij haar had aangewezen van waar Janet was en klopte op de deur.

'Binnen'.

Ze opende de deur en keek om de hoek. 'Stoor ik? Ik kan wachten als het moet'.

Janet schonk haar een stralende glimlach. 'Ik ben zo klaar,' beloofde ze. Rachel knikte en deed de deur weer voor zich dicht. Even later liep er een man met zijn been in het gips de kamer uit en Janet knuffelde haar. 'Hoe was school?'.

'Ging wel. Het was minder druk dan gisteren,' zei Rachel.

'Charles heeft gebeld. Morgen gaan we bij Billy Black en zijn zoon eten. Lijkt je dat niet ontzettend gezellig?' vroeg Janet vrolijk.

'Het zal wel,' mompelde Rachel.

'Waarom ben je nou weer zo negatief?' wou Janet weten.

'Ik wil geen nieuwe mensen ontmoeten, nog niet in ieder geval. Het is allemaal nog even wennen, Janet. Een nieuwe omgeving, een nieuwe school. Ik bedoel, ik ken heel die Jacob niet,' zei Rachel.

'Hij zit ook niet bij je op school maar van wat ik van hem heb gehoord is hij een prima jongen. Heel braaf…' begon Janet maar Rachel onderbrak hem.

'Janet, hij is geen hond. En dat hij niet bij mij op school zit is juist iets wat me dwars zit. Je weet dat ik het haat als er veel geheimen om me heen zijn en de lucht hier in Forks bestaat bijna alleen maar uit geheimen. En ik wil weten wat ze zijn. Het drijft me tot het uiterste en ik word er knettergek van,' zei ze.

'Dit is over een jongen, is het niet?' glimlachte Janet.

'Nee… Ja… Misschien…' stammelde Rachel waarna ze zich met een diepe zucht op een stoel liet zakken. 'Er is een jongen op school en ik kan zijn gedachtes niet lezen en zijn familie heeft allemaal een manier gevonden waardoor ik problemen heb om de antwoorden te vinden die ik wil vinden'.

'Je bent gefrustreerd omdat het je niet lukt om hun gedachtes goed te lezen,' concludeerde Janet.

'Ze verbergen iets, Janet, dat weet ik zeker. Er is meer aan hen dan je op het eerste oog zou zeggen,' zei Rachel.

'En je vindt die jongen wiens gedachtes je niet kunt lezen heel toevallig niet heel leuk?' vroeg Janet wat aandringend.

'Nee. Hij is arrogant en irriteert me heel erg,' zei Rachel.

'Je klinkt als een getrouwde vrouw,' lachte Janet.

'Niet grappig, Janet!' beet Rachel haar toe.

'Okay, okay. Rustig maar. Als het je zo dwars zit waarom schrijf je Jane dan niet? Zij, Aro, Marcus en Caius zijn heel slim en weten dingen over mensen die over de hele wereld verspreid zijn. Als die familie waar je het over je werkelijk zo dwars zit moet je hen om hulp vragen,' zei Janet.

'Ik wil hen niet lastig vallen. Dit is meer privé. Daarbij hebben ze al heel veel voor me gedaan, meer dan ik ooit voor hen zou kunnen doen. Maar misschien schrijf ik Jane toch. Ik heb al een tijdje niet van me laten horen. Straks wordt ze nog bezorgd,' glimlachte Rachel.

'En maak je nu maar geen zorgen om die jongen. Hij zal vroeger of later wel doorkrijgen dat je hem leuk vind,' lachte Janet.

'Ik vind hem **_niet_** leuk! Ik heb gisteren al pas ontmoet en vandaag was hij niet op school omdat hij ziek was,' zei Rachel nijdig.

'Je bent gewoon aan het ontkennen, Rachel. Maar het is niets om je druk over te maken. Het komt vanzelf wel en dan zal je het niet meer durven te ontkennen. Maar hoe ziet hij eruit?' wou Janet weten.

Rachel knarsetandde nijdig, stond op en liep kwaad weg. 'Ik hou van je,' riep Janet haar achterna. Rachel negeerde haar compleet. Ze haatte Janet soms echt heel erg.

* * *

De volgende dag was Edward nog steeds niet op school en zo ging het een paar dagen. Rachel maakte kennis met Billy Black en zijn zoon Jacob. Ze snapte meteen waarom Charles zo goed met Billy kon. De twee leken qua karakter heel veel op elkaar. Maar ook bij hen voelde ze dat ze geheimen hadden en dat ze dingen achterhielden, vooral bij Jacob. Ze merkte al snel dat hij ook interesses in haar had zodra hij voor het eerst zijn ogen op haar legde maar hij was niet echt haar type jongen. Ondertussen gebeurden er vreemde dingen. Rachel kreeg last van nachtmerries waarin ze achtervolgd werd door drie personen en één van hen kreeg haar altijd te pakken vlak voor ze wakker werd. "Jij wordt mijn beste jacht ooit". Op school werd ze nagestaard door de Cullens en ze vogelde al snel uit dat nu niet alleen Alice en Emmett maar ook Jasper en Rosalie vonden dat zij en Edward bij elkaar pasten. En de manier waarop Alice soms naar haar glimlachte gaf haar het gevoel dat het vrolijke meisje iets wist wat zij niet wist, iets dat met haar en Edward te maken had. En hoe erg ze haar best ook deed, het lukte haar nooit om uit te vogelen wat dat precies was. Ze ergerde zich er dood aan. Haar brief aan Jane was klaar en zat op de post en de schilderijen van Rosalie en Emmett en Alice en Jasper waren klaar. Ze was net begonnen aan die van Edward. Ze vroeg zich af of hij misschien toch niet echt dodelijk ziek was. Maar ze zette het van zich af en ging door met belangrijkere dingen, zoals uitvogelen waarom ze zulke nachtmerries had.


	4. Chapter 4

New Girl in Town

Chapter 4

Talking and an almost accident

* * *

Het einde van de Winter was gekomen en waar in Frankrijk dan altijd de vogels begonnen te zingen, de bomen weer bladeren begonnen te krijgen en het warmer werd, was dat in Forks anders. Aangezien er bijna alleen maar naaldbomen en bomen die het hele jaar door groen bleven groeiden, kregen de bomen geen nieuwe bladeren en begonnen er ook geen bloemen te groeien. Daarbij werd het niet warmer maar alleen maar natter. Het regende bijna dag en nacht door wat voor meer gevaar zorgde. Charles had voorgesteld om betere banden onder Rachels Mini te zetten waardoor ze minder snel zou slippen over de natte wegen. Janet had dat een goed idee gevonden en Charles had Rachels Mini weggebracht. Als hij die zou ophalen dan zou hij Janets auto heen brengen en tot die tijd gaf hij zijn vrouw een lift naar haar werk en reed ze mee terug met één van haar collega's. Aangezien Charles in een politieauto reed zaten daar al antislip banden onder dus hij hoefde zulke banden niet te krijgen. Op een ochtend liep Rachel weer naar beneden om naar school te gaan. Janet was al weg en Charles was haar Mini aan het ophalen.

'Phoenix, ik ben er weer,' riep Charles toen hij thuis was.

'Mooi zo,' riep Rachel terug.

Charles kwam compleet verzopen de keuken in en Rachel onderdrukte een lach.

'Ja, lach jij maar. Ik ben wel mooi nat geworden voor jou,' grinnikte Charles.

'Bedankt, Zero. Ik sta bij je in het krijt,' glimlachte Rachel en ze gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

'Okay. Wees voorzichtig op de weg want het is echt glad. Ik kom vanavond waarschijnlijk niet thuis eten. Zou je dat ook tegen Janet willen zeggen?' vroeg Charles.

'Tuurlijk. Maar waarom kom je niet? Ik dacht dat je het minder druk had gekregen nu je snapte hoe alles ongeveer ging,' zei Rachel terwijl ze haar jas aantrok.

'Dat is ook zo maar we hebben met een moord te maken,' zei Charles.

'Een moord? Wat bedoel je? Ik dacht dat Forks een rustige plek was en dat zulke dingen hier niet voorkwamen,' zei Rachel wat bezorgd.

'Een bewaker van het waterzuiveringbedrijf is gedood door een soort beest,' vertelde Charles.

'Een beest?' vroeg Rachel verward.

Charles trok zijn politie-uniform snel aan en liep toen met haar mee naar buiten aangezien hij ook weg moest. 'We zijn niet meer in Frankrijk, Phoenix. Het was voor mij eerst ook even schrikken maar je wendt eraan,' zei Charles.

'Nou, wees voorzichtig,' zei Rachel.

'Altijd. Veel plezier op school,' glimlachte hij waarna hij haar een kus op haar voorhoofd gaf.

'Bedankt voor de banden'.

'Graag gedaan'. Charles stapte in zijn auto en reed weg.

Rachel wachtte tot hij helemaal uit het zicht was voor ze zelf in haar auto stapte en naar school reed. Vandaag had ze Biologie als haar eerste uur. Tijdens Biologie deden ze vaak proefjes die je dan met z'n tweeën moest doen maar aangezien Mr. Cullen zich _**te**_ beroerd voelde om op school te komen deed ze het altijd in haar eentje. Niet dat ze dat erg vond. Ze had een goed stel hersens en vond het juist fijn om alleen te werken. Ze was niet closer met iemand geworden behalve met Angela. Ze was verlegen en praatte niet heel veel en daarom mocht ze haar wel. Jessica had ze onder het labeltje tolerantie geplaatst omdat ze zo haar dagen had. De twee waren geen vriendinnen maar ook geen vijanden. Ondertussen was ze zich heel erg gaan ergeren aan Tyler, Mike en Eric die allemaal om haar aandacht en liefde smeekten, net zoals bijna de rest van de halve school. Het was echt vreemd want zo'n beetje alle jongens op school wouden seks met haar hebben en een paar meiden ook. Dat was hetgeen wat haar soms echt tot waanzin dreef.

Toen ze had geparkeerd zag ze dat naast de twee auto's van de Cullens nog een auto stond, een zilveren Volvo. Alice en Emmett hadden nog wel eens de nijging om haar aan te spreken na schooltijd en haar wat te vragen dus parkeerde ze vaak ver weg van hen. Dit keer deed ze dat ook. Ze parkeerde haar Mini aan de andere kant van de parkeerplaats. Aan de ene kant was dat een goed iets omdat ze dan zeker wist dat ze niet met hen hoefde te praten na schooltijd maar aan de andere kant moest ze nu wel langer in de regen lopen voor ze binnen was.

Met een zucht trok Rachel haar tas over haar schouder en opende ze de deur. Met haar krachten maakte ze een klein schild boven haar hoofd tegen de regen en zo snel als ze kon rende ze naar de ingang van school. Het was haar gelukt om niet helemaal nat te worden maar haar jas had toch enkele natte plekken. Dat werd hem dus aan de kapstok in het Biologie lokaal hangen.

Toen ze richting het lokaal liep voegde Eric zich bij haar en begon hij een verhaal tegen haar te vertellen over een nieuw stuk voor de schoolkrant over muziek. Hij wou haar Playlist graag hebben. Dat dacht ze dus niet!

'Hey, luister eens,' zei Eric nu wat nerveus. 'Ik vroeg me af of je al een date had voor…'.

Ze had een gevoel waar dit heen ging maar gelukkig hoefde ze het hem niet horen af te maken want Mike voegde zich bij hen en schudde zijn muts boven haar hoofd uit.

'Hey, France,' lachte hij. 'Hoe bevalt de regen je?'.

Hij noemde haar vaak France omdat ze nog wel eens Frans tegen hem praatte als ze hem irritant vond.

'Ja, Mike, erg grappig. Je bent erg grappig,' zei Eric wat humeurig omdat hij was gestoord door hem.

Mike trok zijn natte jas uit en hing die ook aan de kapstop in het Biologie lokaal. Rachel keek de klas in en het eerste wat haar opviel was dat Edward terug was. Hij zat op de plek naast haar plek bij het raam en keek wat schuin naar haar toen ze binnenkwam. Ze zag dat hij diep inademde en zijn hand in een vuist balde. Wat was er mis met die jongen?

Met een zucht liep ze naar haar plek toe en ging naast hem zitten. Dit zou wel weer zo'n les worden als de vorige keer. Dat had ze fout. 'Hallo'.

Ze schrok lichtelijk toen ze Edward iets hoorde zeggen. Een erg onprettige stem had hij niet en het was niet zozeer van dat ze van hem schrok maar wel over het feit dat hij tegen haar praatte. Misschien hij dan toch niet zo arrogant als ze eerst had gedacht.

'Het spijt me dat ik me vorige week niet aan je heb voorgesteld. Ik ben Edward Cullen. Jij bent Rachel, toch?'.

De manier waarop hij praatte… Er was er iets aan maar ze kon haar vinger er niet opleggen.

'Klopt,' knikte ze. Voor ze verder konden praten werden ze gestoord omdat Mr. Malena langs kwam.

'Okay. We werken vandaag in tweetallen en we gaan bloedcellen bekijken door de microscoop en degene die alles het eerste en helemaal goed heeft verdient de gouden ui,' zei hij.

Rachel rolde met haar ogen en keek naar Edward. 'Gaat het weer beter met je dan?'.

'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg hij twijfelend.

'Carlisle zei dat je niet fit was. Ik sprak hem vorige week toen ik langs Janet ging. Gaat het nu weer?' wou Rachel weten.

'Ja, het gaat wel weer. Dames eerst,' mompelde Edward terwijl hij de microscoop haar richting op duwde.

Rachel keek door de lens van de microscoop. 'Menselijke bloedcellen,' zei ze waarna ze de microscoop zijn richting op duwde.

'Zou je het erg vinden als ik ook keek?' vroeg Edward.

'Nee, tuurlijk niet. We hebben een gezamenlijke opdracht en ik heb die de laatste tijd toch al vaak in mijn eentje gedaan dus ga gerust je gang,' zei Rachel. Ze zweeg terwijl hij ook door de lens keek.

'Je had gelijk. Het zijn menselijke bloedcellen,' zei hij waarna hij dat opschreef. Rachel had daar niets op te antwoorden dus zweeg ze waardoor het gesprek dat ze hadden gehad ook stil viel.

'Hoe bevalt de regen je?' vroeg Edward uiteindelijk. Rachel glimlachte wat schamper. 'Je vraagt me naar het weer?'.

'Ja… Daar lijkt het wel op,' zei Edward langzaam.

'Het is eigenlijk best wel lekker. Ik ben niet echt iemand die van veel warmte, hitte en zon houdt,' zei Rachel.

Edward maakte een schamper geluid terwijl hij het nieuwe bloedmonster onder de microscoop legde.

'Wat?' wou Rachel weten.

'Niets,' zei Edward die een beetje lachte en hij keek weer door de microscoop.

Die jongen was echt vreemd. Misschien moest hij ook een hobby zoeken, net zoals zij. Of ook een huisdier nemen. Rachel lachte zachtjes toen ze hem voorstelde terwijl hij rondliep met een kleine poedel naast zich.

'Wat is er?' wou Edward weten.

'Niets. Ik dacht gewoon aan iets grappigs,' glimlachte Rachel. Misschien moest ze dat eens proberen te schetsen.

'Kippen bloedcellen,' zei Edward.

'Erg als ik ook nog kijk?' vroeg Rachel toen hij het wou opschrijven.

'Nee, ga je gang,' zei Edward.

Rachel pakte de microscoop en keek erdoorheen. Hij had gelijk gehad. 'Ja, je had gelijk,' mompelde ze terwijl ze de microscoop naar hem terugschoof.

'Als je niet van hitte hield waarom woonde je dan eerst in Frankrijk?' vroeg Edward.

'Dat lag aan Charles en Janet,' zei Rachel.

'Je ouders?' wou Edward weten.

'Adoptieouders. Ze houden ervan om dingen van de wereld te zien. Dus om de zoveel jaar verhuizen we. Meestal naar een warme plek zoals Frankrijk, Spanje, Egypte en Portugal. Zulke landen. Maar dit keer wouden ze wat meer van Amerika zien dus toen zijn we hier beland,' zei Rachel.

Edward legde een nieuw bloedmonster onder de microscoop en keek erdoor.

'Herten bloedcellen. Wou je nog kijken?'.

'Nee, ik geloof je wel,' zei Rachel.

Na de les liepen ze samen richting de kluisjes. 'Hoe zit het met je echte ouders?' wou Edward weten.

'Dood. Ik herinner me niet veel van hen alleen dat ze zijn omgekomen in een brand. Ik was er ook maar de brandweer kon me op tijd eruit krijgen. Toen belandde ik in een adoptietehuis en daar adopteerden Charles en Janet me nog geen week later,' vertelde Rachel. 'Ik hou veel van ze, dat is het niet. Maar ze zijn gewoon anders dan mijn echte ouders'.

'Ben je ongelukkig bij hen?' vroeg Edward.

'Soms. Vooral vanwege het verhuizen en zo. Ik blijf een beetje op mezelf omdat ze veel weg zijn voor hun werk en zo en ik mezelf ook kan vermaken,' zei Rachel.

'Sorry voor al die vragen,' zei Edward. 'Ik probeer gewoon uit te vogelen hoe je denkt. Het is moeilijk om te raden wat je denkt'.

Rachel voelde een spanning tussen hen en keek hem aan in zijn ogen. Zijn ooit zo mooie topaaskleurige ogen waren zwart. Ze had dat een keer eerder gezien bij Jane en bij Aro.

'Hey, draag je contactlenzen?' vroeg ze aarzelend.

'Nee, hoezo?' vroeg Edward.

'Je ogen… Ze zijn zwart geworden. Ik heb dat een keer eerder gezien bij twee vrienden van me. Maar zij zeiden dat ze contactlenzen droegen,' zei Rachel.

'Het is niets,' mompelde Edward maar Rachel bleef hem twijfelend aankijken.

Opeens draaide hij zich om en liep weg. Rachel keek hem verbaasd aan en opende haar kluisje toen. Die jongen was _**écht**_ een mysterie. Een mysterie met een geheim, voor zover dat kon.

* * *

School was afgelopen en Rachel liep naar haar auto toe. Ze had haar muziek weer in haar oren en overdacht nogmaals eens Edwards gedrag. Hij was zo vreemd. En wat was er opeens met die zwarte ogen? Ze herinnerde zich dat ze een keer met Jane gek had gedaan toen die opeens was gestopt en van haar weg was gelopen. Toen ze haar achterna was gegaan had ze gezien dat haar ogen opeens zwart waren. Jane had als excuus genomen dat ze contactlenzen droeg en dat ze die verloren was. Rachel had haar geloofd aangezien Jane, net als Marcus, Aro, Alec (Jane's tweelingbroer) en Caius, rode ogen had gehad.

Maar nu ze dit met Edward zag begon ze eraan te twijfelen. Het was even gestopt met regenen waar Rachel blij om was en ze zocht in haar jaszakken naar haar autosleutels toen ze bij haar auto stond. Ze voelde iemands blik in haar rug prikken dus keek ze om. Het was Edward. Hij stond bij de zilveren Volvo en staarde naar haar. Zijn ogen waren weer topaaskleurig. Ze zag dat Jasper, Alice en Rosalie aan de andere kant van de auto stonden en druk in gesprek met elkaar waren. De snelheid waarmee hun lippen bewogen was onmenselijk.

Ze schudde de gedachte even van zich af en legde haar tas op het dak van haar Mini waarna ze die begon uit te kammen in een zoektocht naar haar autosleutels. Ze hoorde te laat dat er een auto op haar afkwam en dat die haar richting opkwam. Toen hoorde ze het getoeter. Ze keek om en zag het zwarte busje van Tyler op haar afkomen. Tyler probeerde nog bij te studeren maar door de gladheid reed die horizontaal op haar af.

Rachel schrok maar voor ze haar krachten kon gebruiken greep iemand haar middel vast en plaatste haar op haar op de grond. Het was Edward en met zijn blote hand stopte hij Tylers zwarte busje. Aangezien de achterkant tegen de achterkant van haar Mini stond zag niemand wat er was gebeurd, behalve Rachel. Ze staarde hem geschrokken in zijn topaaskleurige ogen, compleet sprakeloos. Ze staarden elkaar even aan voor hij haar losliet en zijn hand van de zijkant van het zwarte busje haalde waar nu een enorme deuk in zat. Hij ging staan en sprong langs haar Mini heen waarna hij verdween.

Rachel bleef compleet verstijfd van angst, verbijstering en verwarring op de natte grond zitten. Ze staarde naar de deuk in de zijkant van de auto toen er leerlingen op haar afkwamen. Angela, Jessica en Mike hielpen haar overeind en Eric riep: 'Bel een ambulance'. Tyler stak zijn hoofd door het raampje. De zijkant van zijn hoofd bloedde. 'Rachel, het spijt me zo,' zei hij op een wazige toon.

Maar het enige waar Rachel aan kon denken was hoe het mogelijk was geweest dat Edward haar had gered. Niet had hij alleen aan de andere kant van de parkeerplaats gestaan maar ook had hij het busje met zijn blote hand kunnen stoppen. Wat was hij? Was hij zoals haar? Een Mutant, iemand met een gave? Of was hij nog weer wat anders? Alles verwarde haar zo. Ze was nog steeds aan het peinzen toen ze een uur later in het ziekenhuis zat op een ziekenhuisbed. Naast haar ziekenhuisbed stond nog een ander bed waar Tyler op zat maar ze zat met zijn rug naar hem toe. Zijn hoofdwond werd behandeld maar Rachel had gelukkig niets.

Haar reflexen werden gecheckt en haar bloeddruk werd gemeten door een zuster maar Rachel zat er niet met haar hoofd bij. Janet had beloofd om zo te komen maar ze was er nog niet. Charles had ze even via de telefoon gesproken maar ze had hem verzekerd dat het niets ernstigs was en dat hij niet naar het ziekenhuis hoefde te komen.

'Ik hoorde dat je hier was,' zei Dr. Cullen terwijl hij de kamer inkwam en naar Rachel liep. 'Ik neem haar wel over'.

De zuster die haar had behandeld gaf hem de informatie die ze van haar hadden gekregen en liep toen weg.

'Nou, Rachel, ik heb gehoord dat je een aardig shock moet hebben gekregen,' zei Carlisle. 'Zo blijkt maar weer dat je iets hebt voor aanrijdingen'.

'Ik ben in orde. Echt waar,' zei Rachel.

Carlisle glimlachte. '_Dat heb ik eerder gehoord_,' hoorde ze hem denken.

'Dat kan wel zijn maar de vorige keer was het ook niets ernstigs en dit keer heb ik gewoon heel erg geluk gehad,' zei Rachel.

Carlisle keek haar even aan en zijn gedachtes werden gesloten. Hij hief zijn rechterhand op en stak een vinger omhoog. 'Okay, even naar mijn vinger kijken,' zei hij waarna hij met een lichtje in haar ogen scheen. daarna ging hij over naar zijn linkerhand en naar haar andere oog. 'Zulke bijna aanrijdingen zorgen vaak voor stress en slechte reacties van je reflexen en pupillen maar alles ziet er normaal uit. Misschien ben je nog wat geschrokken maar dat moet zo over zijn'.

'Ik zei toch dat alles in orde was?' zei Rachel. Carlisle glimlachte lichtjes.

'Het spijt me echt heel erg, Rachel,' zei Tyler.

'Ik zei toch al dat het oké was, Tyler? Niets aan de hand,' zei Rachel geïrriteerd.

'Maar het spijt me echt…' begon Tyler weer.

Rachels hand balde zich tot een vuist en het gordijn dat tussen de twee bedden hing schoot dicht zonder dat iemand eraan zat.

'Ik had waarschijnlijk meer gehad als Edward er niet was geweest,' zei Rachel. Ze wou wat antwoorden hebben en van wie beter kon ze die krijgen dan Carlisle. Okay, Edward zou nog beter zijn maar hij was er nu niet.

'Echt?' vroeg Carlisle die wat aantekeningen maakte.

'Ja, hij was er echt heel snel. Echt onmenselijk. Hij was niet eens dichtbij en hij was er toch in een paar secondes,' zei Rachel.

'Je hebt geluk dan heel veel gehad,' zei Carlisle.

'Dr. Cullen, er is iets dat me dwars zit…' begon Rachel maar ze werd onderbroken toen Janet binnenkwam.

'Rachel! Oh, liefje! Ben je in orde?' vroeg ze bezorgd waarna ze haar stevig omhelsde.

'Janet, ik ben oké. Maar dat zal ik niet zijn als je mijn botten breekt,' zei Rachel benauwd. Carlisle glimlachte lichtjes.

'Oh, toen je belde was ik zó bezorgd. Is alles in orde? Niets gebroken? Niets gekneusd? Geen letsel?' ratelde Janet.

'Nee, ik ben in orde,' zei Rachel.

'Alles ziet er normaal uit. Ze heeft geluk gehad deze keer,' zei Carlisle. 'Maar wees in vervolg wel voorzichtig met aanrijdingen. Ze zeggen wel eens dat drie keer scheepsrecht is'.

'Drie keer? Is… Ben je dan eerder al een keer aangereden?' vroeg Janet geschrokken.

'Het was niets,' mompelde Rachel.

'En je hebt het ons niet verteld? Rachel, ben je gek geworden?' zei Janet verontwaardigd.

'Ze mag zo naar huis. Janet, je moet alleen nog wat papieren invullen en dan is alles geregeld,' zei Carlisle waarna hij wegliep.

'Wat bedoelde hij met drie keer in scheepsrecht?' vroeg Janet die Rachel bezorgd aankeek.

'Een week geleden was ik aan het fietsen en toen reed één van zijn zoons tegen me aan. Ik was toen heel blij met mijn snelle reflexen. Ik had niets. Ze hebben het Dr. Cullen later verteld en ze kwamen thuis langs om te kijken of alles in orde was. Janet, het was niets. Ik was niet gewond of zo alleen mijn fiets is een beetje gekneusd. Maar kan ik nu naar huis?' vroeg Rachel.

'Natuurlijk. Wil je dat ik mee ga?' vroeg Janet.

'Nee, ik red me wel. Teken jij nou maar die papieren en ga dan maar weer aan het werk. Ik red me wel. Dat doe ik altijd. Als ik me toch zeer heb gedaan dan is het over een paar uur wel weer weg,' zei Rachel.

'Okay. Als jij het zegt,' zei Janet twijfelend.

Rachel trok haar jas weer aan en pakte haar schooltas waarna ze de behandelkamer uitliep. 'Okay, alles is getekend. Voorzichtig zijn, okay? En als er iets is dan bel je me,' zei Janet die bij de deur stond te wachten.

'Ja, zal ik doen. Tot vanavond,' mompelde Rachel.

Janet gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd en liep toen terug naar haar afdeling. Rachel liep richting de buitendeur en hoorde toen de stem van Rosalie en Edward. Ze waren blijkbaar in discussie.

'Wat wou je dan dat ik had moeten doen? Haar laten dood gaan?' vroeg Edward.

'Dit gaat niet over haar, Edward, maar over ons. Ons allemaal. Carlisle heeft toch al gezegd dat ze slim is. Straks ontdekt ze het,' zei Rosalie.

'Wat Rosalie bedoelt, Edward, is dat als ze erachter komt, ze zichzelf in groot gevaar brengt. Ik heb al gezegd tegen jullie dat jullie voorzichtig om haar moesten zijn omdat het nu duidelijk is geworden dat ze niet alleen slim is maar ook nog eens gedachtes kan lezen. Als ze het uitvind…' hoorde Rachel Carlisle zeggen.

'Ja, ik snap het. Maar dat is _**als**_ ze het uitvind,' zei Edward. 'Met de nadruk op _**als**_'.

Rachel liep de gang op en zag de drie Cullens staan. Alle drie keken ze naar en de starende blik in hun topaaskleurige ogen bezorgden haar de rillingen.

'Kan ik even met je praten?' vroeg ze aan Edward.

'Rosalie, kom,' mompelde Carlisle die een arm om Rosalie's schouders sloeg en haar wegleidde.

Edward liep op haar af en leunde tegen de hoek van de gang waar Rachel bij stond. 'Wat is er?' vroeg hij rustig.

'Hoe… Hoe kon je zo snel bij me komen?' vroeg Rachel. Ze wou antwoorden en wel nu! Ze hield het geen minuut langer meer uit met al die geheimen om haar heen.

'Ik stond naast je, Rachel,' zei Edward.

'Niet waar. Je was bij je auto en die stond aan de andere kant van de parkeerplaats,' zei Rachel.

'Helemaal niet,' zei Edward met een vals glimlachje.

Rachel kon zijn nek wel omdraaien omdat hij er probeerde onderuit te komen. 'Jawel, dat was je wel'.

'Rachel, je moet je hoofd hebben gestoten. Ik was de hele tijd naast je,' zei Edward.

'Ik weet wat ik zag,' zei Rachel.

'En wat was dat precies?' wou Edward weten.

'Je stopte Tylers busje met je hand. Met één hand. Je duwde hem weg met gewoon één hand,' zei Rachel.

'Niemand zal je daarover geloven,' zei Edward.

'Wie zei dat ik het iemand ging vertellen? Ik wil gewoon de waarheid weten,' zei Rachel.

'Kun je me niet gewoon bedanken en het vergeten?' vroeg Edward.

'Bedankt voor het redden van mijn leven,' zei Rachel.

'Je gaat dit niet loslaten, is het niet?' vroeg Edward die haar aanstaarde.

'Nee, ik laat dit niet los. Er zijn vreemde dingen aan de hand. En jij en je familie verbergen dingen. Ik heb vreemdere dingen gezien dan wat vandaag is gebeurd. Ik wil gewoon weten wat er aan de hand is,' zei Rachel half smekend.

'Je zal de waarheid niet leuk vinden,' zei Edward. 'Laat het dus los'.

'Hoe kan ik het loslaten als ik heb gezien wat ik heb gezien?' vroeg Rachel. 'Daarbij zal ik zelf wel beslissen of ik de waarheid leuk vind of niet'.

'Rachel, je kunt niet zeker zijn van wat je hebt gezien,' zei Edward en hij draaide zich om.

Rachel greep zijn pols vast om hem te stoppen. Het volgende moment flitsten de herinneringen van wat er op de parkeerplaats was gebeurd voor niet alleen haar ogen voorbij maar ook voor de zijne. Rachel schrok en liet zijn pols los waarna ze achteruit strompelde. Ze staarde met grote ogen naar hem en hij naar haar.

'Hoe deed je…' begon hij.

'Dat gaat je niets aan. Jij wilt mij geen antwoorden geven dan zul jij ze ook niet van mij krijgen,' beet ze hem toe waarna ze wegrende.

Ze was al weg voor hij zelfs kon proberen om haar te stoppen en daar was ze heel blij om. Ze rende zo hard als ze kon terug naar school en reed toen met haar auto terug naar huis. Tranen gleden over haar wangen. Hoe had ze zo dom kunnen zijn? Natuurlijk was haar controle minder geworden na haar bijna aanrijding. Waarom was ze dan zo stom geweest om hem bij zijn pols te pakken? Ze was een idioot! Maar ze wou gewoon wat antwoorden. Was dat zo verkeerd? Blijkbaar want hij wou ze niet geven. En wat was dat met dat als ze erachter zou komen dat ze zichzelf dan in gevaar zou brengen? Wat waren de Cullens toch en wat hielden ze verborgen?


	5. Chapter 5

New Girl in Town

Chapter 5

Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Rachel hing op de bank en zapte met de afstandsbediening door de zenders van de televisie. Er was echt helemaal niets leuks op. Met een zucht drukte ze de tv uit en ging op haar rug liggen waarna ze omhoog keek naar het plafon. Alles wat er die dag was gebeurd spookte nog door haar hoofd rond. Ze wou echt heel graag antwoorden krijgen maar blijkbaar zou Edward die haar niet gaan geven. Dan zou zij hem ook geen enkel antwoord geven over wat er was gebeurd toen ze hem had aangeraakt!

Ze zuchtte weer diep en ging overeind zitten. Charles en Janet zouden samen uit eten gaan dus was ze weer alleen thuis. Het was een gewoonte geworden dus ergerde ze zich er niet meer aan. De telefoon ging. Rachel stond op en slofte naar de gang toe waar ze de huistelefoon oppakte.

'Rachel Grey'.

'Hey, Phoenix'.

Ze kende die stem maar dat kon niet… Dat was niet… 'Jane!' gilde ze dolgelukkig.

'Hey. Doe me een lol en start je laptop op zodat we over de webcame met elkaar kunnen praten in plaats over de telefoon,' zei Jane.

'Ik ben al bezig. Geef me een paar minuutjes,' zei Rachel.

'Tot zo,' lachte Jane en ze hing op.

Rachel hing ook op en rende naar boven. Vaag zag ze dat iets haar kamer uit schoot door het open raam maar ze negeerde het en dacht dat ze zich gewoon dingen verbeelde. Ze greep haar laptop, ging op haar bed zitten en startte die op. Even later verscheen het gezicht van Jane op een tabblad van haar beeldscherm.

'Hey! Lang niet gezien en gesproken,' lachte Rachel.

'Dat kun je wel zeggen. Toen ik je brief kreeg wist ik meteen dat er iets mis was. Dus… Tijd voor bekentenissen en wel snel voordat mijn irritante broer binnen komt en me stoort. Ik zweer het je, die jongen heeft een hobby nodig,' zei Jane.

'Hij is niet de enige. Maar hoe gaat het daar met jou en de rest?' wou Rachel weten.

'Het gebruikelijke. Druk, druk en nog eens druk. Aro, Marcus en Caius hebben hun handen vol en ze hebben nauwelijks vrije tijd,' zei Jane.

'Ik mis jullie,' zei Rachel droevig.

'En wij jou ook. Het is niet hetzelfde zonder jou en Alec is echt veel brutaler als je er niet bent. Maar vertel nou! Wat is er aan de hand? Waarom klonk je zo depressief?' vroeg Jane.

'Nou, we zijn weer verhuisd,' zei Rachel.

'Oh nee toch? Niet alweer?' zei Jane geschrokken.

'Wel toch. We wonen nu in Forks. Dat is een klein stadje net buiten Washington. Het regent er altijd, de zon breekt nauwelijks of nooit door en het is er koud,' zei Rachel.

'Maar van die dingen hou jij juist. Wat is dat het probleem?' vroeg Jane.

'Er hangen zoveel geheimen in de lucht en de meeste gewone jongens hier zijn echt oversekst. En dan is er nog die familie… De Cullens…' zei Rachel.

'Zei je de Cullens? Als in Carlisle Cullen?' onderbrak Jane haar.

'Ja. Ken je ze?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ik ken ze niet persoonlijk maar Aro, Marcus en Caius kennen Carlisle wel. Hij is hier wel eens geweest en Aro en hij zijn goede vrienden,' zei Jane. 'Hij bood hem aan om te blijven maar dat wou hij niet'.

'Okay… Ik kan de gedachtes van één van hen niet lezen,' vertelde Rachel.

'Wie?' wou Jane weten.

'Edward Cullen. Het is heel frustrerend en nou heeft hij me vandaag gered van een aanrijding en hij wil me geen antwoorden geven en…' ratelde Rachel.

'Phoenix, kalm aan. Eén ding tegelijk. Vertel nu eens rustig wat er met die Edward is,' zei Jane.

'Nou, het begon een week geleden toen we hier kwamen wonen. Mijn eerste dag, die was trouwens vreselijk. Ik zag hem en de andere vier Cullens de hele morgen niet tot de lunchpauze. Toen vielen ze me op. Ze waren verdacht mooi en ze hebben alle vijf topaaskleurige ogen ondanks dat ze niet echt familie zijn. Ze zijn geadopteerd door Dr. Cullen en zijn vrouw. Rosalie en Emmett waren een koppel en Alice en Jasper waren een koppel en Edward voelde zich boven iedereen verheven. Hij was met niemand een koppel maar ging ook met niemand uit en had ook geen interesses in de meiden op school. En toen was hij naar me aan het staren tijdens de lunchpauze, heel creepy. En toen begon Emmett te zingen en ik dacht dat hij dat hardop zong maar dat was dus niet zo want hij zong het in zijn hoofd en toen heb ik hem geantwoord via zijn gedachtes. Een domme fout. Na de pauze had ik Biologie met Edward en hij leek gekweld te zijn door me. Alsof hij vond dat ik teveel parfum op had of zo maar ik had niet eens iets op en hij leek hongerig. Alsof hij me het liefste wou bespringen en levend wou verslinden. Na school ging ik fietsen om vervolgens door Emmett aangereden te worden. Iedereen bezorgt natuurlijk en toen kwam Edward aangereden. En ik had hem onder het labeltje arrogant geplakt maar toen klonk hij bezorgd. Ik ging er vandoor maar toen moesten ze later aan mijn huis komen. Carlisle, Emmett en Alice. En ze wouden mijn schilderijen en zo zien. En Alice was in het Spaans aan het tellen en ze zien er allemaal zo ongezond uit…' ratelde Rachel.

'Kalm aan. Je bezorgt jezelf nog eens een depressie. Maak je nu maar geen zorgen. Ik vraag Aro wel naar Carlisle. Misschien kan hij je wat meer over hem en zijn familie vertellen. Maar je moet stoppen met zo bezorgd te zijn,' zei Jane.

'Ik wou dat ik bij jullie was in Volterra. Ik mis jullie echt heel erg,' zei Rachel.

'En wij missen jou, Rachel. Ik hoop dat ik je snel weer een keer in het echt zie. Maar er zit een enorm tijdverschil tussen ons in en je zou moeten gaan slapen,' zei Jane.

'Je zult wel gelijk hebben. Ik vertel je de rest een andere keer wel, okay?' beloofde Rachel.

'Hou ik je aan,' glimlachte Jane.

'Doe iedereen de groeten van me,' zei Rachel.

'Zal ik doen. Bye, Phoenix,' zei Jane.

'Bye, Jane. Tot snel, hoop ik. Geef Aro een knuffel van me door,' zei Rachel. Jane glimlachte en het beeldscherm werd zwart.

Met een zucht sloot Rachel haar laptop af en ging op haar rug liggen. Ze miste hen zo vreselijk erg. Ze ging weer overeind zitten en pakte haar schetsboek waarna ze haar vijf echte vrienden schetste. Aro stond vooraan en aan zijn linkerkant stonden Caius en Marcus, aan zijn rechterkant stonden Jane en Alec. Daarna begon ze hen in te kleuren. Hun rode ogen, hun bleke huiden en hun donkere kleren kwamen duidelijk naar voren maar maakte de tekening er niet minder mooi op. Ze waren precies zo zoals ze hen zich herinnerde. Jane met haar blonde haar dat netjes zat, Alec met zijn knappe uiterlijk en met zijn korte bruine haar, Aro met zijn kille, strenge houding en zijn steile, lange donkere haren, Caius met zijn onleesbare gezicht en zijn lange, blonde haar en dan als laatste de wat oudere Marcus met zijn lange bruine haar met wat slag erin.

Ze kenden haar geheimen en ze deden niet anders tegen haar. Daarom hield ze zoveel van hen. Ze namen haar zoals ze was en ze maakten geen misbruik van haar. Alle vijf waren ze streng, kil en hielden ze zich aan de regels maar ze wist dat zij een speciaal plekje in hun hart had. Ze waren warmer en vriendelijker als ze in de buurt was en gaven weldegelijk om haar. Alec was nog jong en kon soms wat arrogant zijn maar des al niet te min was hij als een broer voor haar en broers konden irritant zijn. Ze gaf echt veel om hen allemaal. Toen vroeg ze zich af hoe Edward zou reageren als hij erachter kwam wat ze was en wat ze kon doen. Hij zou waarschijnlijk denken dat ze een monster was. Rachel sloot haar schetsboek toen ze zag dat haar wekkertje al bijna half 1 's nachts aangaf. Wat was ze lang doorgegaan! Gelukkig was het morgen weekend. Dan had ze vrij en kon ze ontspannen. Ze kroop onder haar dekens en sloot haar ogen. Al snel viel ze in slaap met de gedachte in haar hoofd dat ze hoopte dat ze Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane en Alec snel weer zou zien.

_

* * *

_

_Ze lag in haar bed en ze sliep. Toch was ze ook wakker want ze was zich bewust van de dingen om haar heen. Van de klok die tikte, van haar gordijnen die voor haar raam bewogen door de wind, van de wolven die ze buiten naar de maan hoorde huilen. Ze hoorde zelfs Charles snurken en Janet in haar slaap praten. Hoe was dat mogelijk? Ze lag toch te slapen? Misschien droomde ze het alleen maar. Ze hoorde planken kraken onder iemands gewicht en daar werd ze wakker van. Ze opende met een ruk haar ogen en keek naar de achterkant van haar bed. Okay, nu wist ze zeker dat ze aan het dromen was aangezien Edward Cullen daar stond. Hij staarde naar haar met die beeldschone topaaskleurige ogen van hem. Ze wou tegen hem gaan schreeuwen en gillen dat ze antwoorden wou en dat als hij haar die niet wou geven, dat hij dan heel snel uit haar kamer moest vertrekken maar er kwam geen geluid over haar keel. Ze staarden elkaar even aan, beide zeiden ze niets. Toen kwam ze langzaam verder overeind tot ze op haar knieën op bed zat en naar hem staarde. Hij was het echt! Maar waarom was hij hier en hoe was hij hier gekomen? Ze hoopte niet dat de boom had gebruikt wat als dat wel zo was dan zouden Janet en Charles ongetwijfeld de volgende ochtend zien dat er iets teveel takjes onder de boom lagen. Ze wou echt iets tegen hem zeggen. Ze wou hem dingen vragen maar er kwam echt helemaal geen geluid uit haar keel. Ze kon haar lippen zelfs niet bewegen. Misschien was het dan toch allemaal een droom anders had ze waarschijnlijk wel kunnen doen wat ze wou doen en tegen hem gaan praten. Edwards blik was nog steeds op haar gericht en hij verroerde zich niet. Blijkbaar kon hij ook geen enkel woord over zijn lippen krijgen. En toen deed ze iets wat ze waarvan ze had gedacht dat ze het nooit zou doen. Ze greep zijn blauwe shirt vast en trok hem bij haar op bed waarna ze zijn gezicht met haar handen omvatte en hem vol op zijn lippen kuste. Het verbaasde haar al dat ze dat deed en zelfs ook maar durfde maar de nog grotere verrassing kwam toen Edward haar terug kuste en haar op haar rug terug op bed drukte zonder hun lipcontact te verbreken. Haar armen gleden om zijn nek terwijl hij haar benen om zijn middel sloeg. Opeens verbrak hij hun lipcontact en staarde haar aan, ze staarde terug. En toen liet hij zijn lippen weer zakken en kuste haar licht en zacht op haar lippen. Ze kuste hem voorzichtig terug en voelde een rilling door haar lichaam trekken toen ze voelde hoe ijskoud zijn lippen waren._

* * *

Rachel schrok op uit haar droom en keek meteen naar de achterkant van haar bed. Hij stond er echt! Daar stond Edward Cullen achter haar bed en hij staarde naar haar net als in haar droom.

Rachel wendde haar blik van hem af, knipte haar licht aan en keek toen weer naar de achterkant van haar bed. Hij was er niet.

'Rachel, je ziet spoken,' mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze keek een keer naar haar gordijnen en zag dat die meer bewogen dan normaal. Ze kroop uit bed en schoof ze open waarna ze haar hoofd naar buiten stak.

Niets. Er lagen geen verdacht veel takjes onderaan de stam van de boom en ook Mr. Cullen was nergens te bekennen. Ze trok haar hoofd terug en kroop ook weer in bed.

Waarom in hemelsnaam had ze zoiets gedroomd? Ze voelde zich helemaal niet tot Edward aangetrokken. Toch? Ze wist het niet meer. Hij had haar leven gered, hij verborg zoveel voor haar en hij was niet lelijk. Maar het was niet zo'n crush zoals Angela, Jessica en de andere meiden op school voor hem hadden. Het was alsof ze met hem verbonden was.

'Aro, waarom ben je niet hier?' mompelde ze tegen haar plafon. 'Ik heb je hulp hard nodig'.

Ze ging op haar zij liggen en knipte toen het licht weer uit. Misschien had ze haar hoofd toch gestoten tijdens dat bijna ongeluk en zag ze dingen die er niet echt waren. Maar als ze moest kiezen tussen haar nu gebruikelijke nachtmerries en die vreemde dromen over Edward… Deed haar dan toch maar die vreemde dromen.

Rachel schrok zich wezenloos toen Janets hoofd opeens door de deur stak en ze met slaperige ogen naar haar keek. 'Is er iets mis, liefje?' vroeg ze.

'Nee hoor. Ga maar weer slapen,' zei Rachel snel. Janet geeuwde en trok haar hoofd terug door de deur. Daarna hoorde ze dat de vrouw weer in bed kroop en even later weer in slaap viel.

Rachel kreunde zacht en staarde weer naar haar plafon. Ze zou eerst weekend hebben en daarna zouden ze met Biologie naar een soort biologische kas gaan samen met nog wat andere klassen. Goh, wat keek ze daar naar uit. Dus niet!

Ze hield het niet meer en kroop uit bed. Ze klom uit het raam en op het dak waarna ze over het bos uitkeek dat in de verte begon. Tranen welden weer op in haar ogen, iets wat de laatste tijd meer gebeurde al wist ze niet waarom. Ze moest echt even met iemand praten maar wie? Misschien kon Aro even wat tijd voor haar maken. Hij was als de lieve grootvader die ze nooit had gehad ondanks dat hij nog zo jong was. Hij was een soort grootvader, oom, vader en beste vriend figuur in één en hij luisterde altijd.

Ze wreef in haar ogen om de tranen eruit te krijgen maar dat lukte niet. Dus concentreerde ze zich op haar mobiel die uit het raam vloog en naar haar toe kwam. Ze klapte hem open en staarde naar het kleine beeldschermpje. Toen draaide ze het nummer en wachtte. Hij ging over, en nogmaals, en nogmaals, en nogmaals… Hij zou niet opnemen.

'Hallo, Rachel'.

Rachels hart maakte een sprongetje toen ze zijn stem hoorde en de tranen begonnen te vallen.

'Hey, Aro,' zei ze met trillende stem.

'Wat is er, meisje? Wat zit je dwars?' vroeg Aro.

'Alles,' zei Rachel die echt begon te huilen. 'Ik haat het hier. Sinds we hier zijn komen wonen is alles in een hel veranderd. En er zijn zoveel geheimen… Ik haat het!'.

'Ik geloof dat er nog meer aan de hand is,' zei Aro op begripvolle toon.

'Ik heb nachtmerries en ze maken me bang. De laatste keer dat ik zulke erge nachtmerries had een lange tijd de hele tijd door toen kwamen ze uit. En dit keer zul jij er niet zijn om me te helpen. Ik wil hier gewoon weg,' huilde Rachel.

'Je krachten zijn weer gegroeid,' concludeerde Aro.

'Ja, dat ook,' zei Rachel terwijl ze tranen probeerde weg te vegen.

'Niet doen,' zei Aro. 'Het maakt niet uit dat je huilt, Rachel. Als de tranen weg zijn dan zul je je opgelucht voelen alsof er een last van je schouders is gevallen. Hou ze dus niet in'.

'Ik ben bang,' nam Rachel hem in vertrouwen. 'Bang dat ik weer zoveel mensen pijn zal doen en er dan geen controle over krijg. Zoals ik al eerder zei, dit keer ben jij er niet om me te helpen'.

'Ik weet dat je bang bent, Rachel, en ik begrijp dat volkomen. Dat doen we allemaal. Maar we hebben ook allemaal alle vertrouwen in je dat het je zal lukken om de controle te behouden zonder teveel schade aan te richten. Dat kun je en dat weten we, alleen jij moet daar nog vertrouwen in krijgen. En als het inderdaad zo is dat je toch teveel problemen krijgt met je krachten, dan kun je altijd hierheen komen voor hulp. Charles en Janet zullen het begrijpen en je bent hier altijd welkom. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is te bellen en we sturen iemand om je te komen ophalen,' zei Aro.

'Bedankt,' snikte Rachel.

'Nou, als ik het niet verkeerd heb is het midden in de nacht bij jullie. Dus het lijkt me slim als je terug naar bed gaat en gaat slapen,' zei Aro.

'Bedankt,' zei Rachel weer.

'Het was niets, my dear. Slaap zacht, my sleeping beauty'.

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes. 'Ik hoop dat dat gaat lukken. Veel succes,' zei ze. 'En doe de rest…'.

'… de groeten van je, zal ik doen. Dag, Phoenix'.

'Dag'.

Rachel hing op en klom terug haar slaapkamer in. Misschien kon ze binnenkort inderdaad een keer naar Volterra gaan. Daar konden ze haar in ieder geval veel hulp bieden met haar krachten, anders dan hier in Forks. Ze kroop weer in haar bed en sloot haar ogen. Alsof er iemand heel ver weg over haar waakte en haar in slaap zong, viel ze meteen in slaap met haar mobiel nog in haar hand.

* * *

Edward luisterde roerloos naar het telefonisch gesprek dat Rachel had met iemand om wie ze blijkbaar veel gaf. Ze huilde en dat verscheurde zijn hart, voor zover dat kon en voor zover hij die had. Hij had haar gaande geslagen toen ze lag te slapen en toen had hij de verleiding niet kunnen weerstaan en had hij haar zacht op haar lippen gekust. Hoe dom kon hij zijn? Natuurlijk was ze daarvan wakker geworden. Het was maar een goed iets dat ze het eerst niet geloofde en had weggekeken om haar licht aan te doen. Dat had hem genoeg tijd gegeven om weg te gaan. Maar nu was ze aan het huilen. Waarom?

'Wat zit je dwars?' vroeg de stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Alles,' huilde Rachel. 'Ik haat het hier. Sinds we hier zijn komen wonen is alles in een hel veranderd. En er zijn zoveel geheimen… Ik haat het!'.

Edward voelde zijn hoop de grond in gestampt worden. Ze was duidelijk niet blij dat ze in Forks was komen wonen.

'Ik geloof dat er nog meer aan de hand is,' zei de persoon met wie ze aan het praten was.

'Ik heb nachtmerries en ze maken me bang. De laatste keer dat ik zulke erge nachtmerries had een lange tijd de hele tijd door toen kwamen ze uit. En dit keer zul jij er niet zijn om me te helpen. Ik wil hier gewoon weg,' huilde Rachel.

Dus de persoon met wie ze aan het praten was had haar gered van iets slechts wat er met haar was gebeurd en waarover ze al heel lang had gedroomd.

'Je krachten zijn weer gegroeid,' zei de stem van de man via de telefoon. Dus ze had inderdaad krachten!

'Ja, dat ook'.

'Niet doen,' zei de man.

Wat moest ze niet doen? Edward keek naar Rachel en zag dat ze haar tranen probeerde weg te vegen. Maar hoe wist die man wat ze deed? Wat was hij? Was hij net als haar of was hij net als hem?

'Het maakt niet uit dat je huilt, Rachel. Als de tranen weg zijn dan zul je je opgelucht voelen alsof er een last van je schouders is gevallen. Hou ze dus niet in'.

'Ik ben bang,' fluisterde Rachel zacht. 'Bang dat ik weer zoveel mensen pijn zal doen en er dan geen controle over krijg. Zoals ik al eerder zei, dit keer ben jij er niet om me te helpen'.

Edward begon medelijden met haar te krijgen. Ze had dus veel problemen met haar krachten en hij deed bot tegen haar en probeerde te voorkomen dat ze dingen te weten zou komen die ze misschien niet aankon. En die dingen zaten haar juist weer dwars.

'Ik weet dat je bang bent, Rachel, en ik begrijp dat volkomen. Dat doen we allemaal. Maar we hebben ook allemaal alle vertrouwen in je dat het je zal lukken om de controle te behouden zonder teveel schade aan te richten. Dat kun je en dat weten we, alleen jij moet daar nog vertrouwen in krijgen. En als het inderdaad zo is dat je toch teveel problemen krijgt met je krachten, dan kun je altijd hierheen komen voor hulp. Charles en Janet zullen het begrijpen en je bent hier altijd welkom. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is te bellen en we sturen iemand om je te komen ophalen,' zei de man.

Dus er waren meer van hen en ze waren rijk en belangrijk anders zouden ze nooit iemand hierheen sturen om haar te komen ophalen.

'Bedankt'.

'Nou, als ik het niet verkeerd heb is het midden in de nacht bij jullie. Dus het lijkt me slim als je terug naar bed gaat en gaat slapen'.

'Bedankt'.

'Het was niets, my dear. Slaap zacht, my sleeping beauty'.

'Ik hoop dat dat gaat lukken. Veel succes,' zei ze. 'En doe de rest…'.

'… de groeten van je, zal ik doen. Dag, Phoenix'.

'Dag'.

Blijkbaar hingen ze beide op want even later klom Rachel terug naar binnen.

Edward zuchtte diep en rende terug naar huis. Hij moest dit met Carlisle bespreken. Of misschien ook niet. Wat als hij vond dat hij er verkeerd aan had gedaan om haar gaande te slagen of dat het verkeerd was geweest om haar af te luisteren? Nee, hij kon dit beter voor zich houden.

Hij botste tegen iets op en viel op de grond. 'Edward! Waar zat je wel niet met je hoofd?' vroeg een geïrriteerde Emmett.

Edward kwam overeind en Emmett ook.

'Ergens heel ver weg'.

'Waar was je? Je ging er opeens vandoor zonder iets te zeggen,' zei Emmett.

'Ik moest mijn hoofd gewoon even leeg maken maar dat is niet echt gelukt, helaas,' zei Edward.

'Hoe dan ook, Carlisle en Esme hebben contact gehad met de Volturi,' zei Emmett.

'Waarom dat? We hebben toch niets verkeerds gedaan,' zei Edward geschrokken.

'Nee, ze wouden wat dingen weten. Waar we waren, hoe we ons gedroegen. Dat soort dingen. Carlisle snapt er niets van. Hij zei dat er vreemde dingen daar gaande waren maar hij begreep niet wat,' zei Emmett.

'Vreemd. De Volturi nemen nooit zonder een reden contact op,' zei Edward.

'Misschien hadden ze wel een reden maar die wouden ze niet zeggen. Het vreemdste van allemaal is nog wel dat het hoofd van de Volturi zelf contact opnam. Aro, toch?' zei Emmett twijfelend.

Edward staarde hem nu compleet sprakeloos aan. 'Aro heeft contact gezocht met Carlisle zonder een reden te geven? Okay, nu is het officieel! Er zijn vreemde dingen gaande,' zei hij.

'Misschien was het een stille hint dat je moet proberen om Rachel niet nog achterdochtiger te maken,' opperde Emmett.

'Dat probeer ik niet,' zei Edward.

'Maar dat doe je wel. Misschien niet met opzet maar toch gebeurt het,' zei Emmett.

'Laten we nou maar terug naar huis gaan,' probeerde Edward van onderwerp te veranderen.

'Oh! Denk maar niet dat je hier al vanaf bent, broertje,' zei Emmett treiterig. 'Dit ga je het hele weekend lang horen'.

'Ik ben verdoemd,' mompelde Edward waarna hij verder rende terug naar huis.

Hij liet Emmett achter maar hoorde hem nog maar te goed zingen: 'Edward en Rachel zaten in een boom te k.u.s.s.e.n…'.

Er zou een dag komen dat hij hem nog eens zou gaan vermoorden en zich er niets van zou aantrekken dat hij hem alleen maar aan het plagen was.


	6. Chapter 6

New Girl in Town

Chapter 6

Questions and some answers

* * *

Maandag brak weer aan en Rachel zag er niet gezond uit. Ze had weer last gekregen van haar nachtmerries, ze piekerde zich ook nog eens dood over alles wat er tijdens het ongeluk en daarna en daarvoor was gebeurd en ze voelde zich hondsberoerd omdat haar krachten steeds meer groeiden. Daarbij begon ze minder goed te eten en probeerde ze langer wakker te blijven omdat ze bang was geworden voor haar nachtmerries. Aro sprak ze nu dagelijks. Hij sprak haar moed in en hielp haar te ontspannen. En als ze nog eens tussendoor een keer wou bellen en hij was bezig dan kon ze altijd nog terecht bij Marcus, Caius, Alec of Jane. Maar school was weer gewoon begonnen dus kon ze hen niet bellen.

Gelukkig gingen ze dus weg met de bus en waren ze aan het wachten tot iedereen aanwezig was.

Rachel hing tegen haar auto aan en staarde naar de grond. Ze zag bijna net zo bleek als de Cullens en ze zag er ook bijna net zo ongezond uit. Ze bestudeerde de zwarte bandsporen op de weg en het ongeluk van Vrijdag speelde zich weer voor haar ogen af. Waar was hij zo snel vandaan gekomen en hoe was het mogelijk geweest?

Ze keek op toen ze drie mensen zag komen aanlopen. Het waren Edward, Alice en Jasper. Alice en Jasper liepen arm in arm en toen Edward haar zag staan keek hij even naar haar.

Rachel keek weg en staarde weer naar de grond. Opeens stapte er iemand voor haar. Het was Mike.

'Kijk jou nou eens!' lachte hij. 'Je bent nog in leven'.

Rachel glimlachte wat ongemakkelijk. 'Ja, je zou kunnen zeggen dat ik geluk heb gehad,' zei ze.

'Ik wou je iets vragen… Ik weet dat het nog een maand duurt maar toch vond ik dat ik je moest vragen,' brabbelde Mike.

Rachel keek langs hem heen en zag dat Edward was blijven staan. Hij leek te luisteren naar het gesprek ondanks dat hij ver van hen af stond en hij keek haar aan.

'Ik vroeg me af of je zin had om met me naar de het eindejaarspromo te gaan,' zei Mike twijfelend.

Rachel maakte haar lippen even vochtig en dacht na terwijl haar blik op Edward gericht bleek. Hij was nog steeds aan het luisteren.

'Dus wat denk je?' vroeg Mike twijfelend.

'Over wat precies? Ik heb je niet helemaal gevolgd,' zei Rachel die haar schooltas iets anders op haar schouder hees.

'Wil je met mij naar de promo?' vroeg Mike.

'Promo, hè?' zei Rachel die nadacht. Ze had eigenlijk helemaal geen zin om daar heen te gaan en al helemaal niet met hem.

'Dansen?'.

Mike knikte.

'En het is in het tweede weekend van de vakantie?'.

Mike knikte weer.

'Dan kan ik niet. Sorry. Ik ga dan naar Volterra,' zei Rachel.

'Kun je niet een ander weekend?' wou Mike weten.

'Nee, ik heb al een vlucht geboekt en zo en het is echt belangrijk voor me dat ik daar heen ga,' zei Rachel.

Mike knikte met een gekwetste blik in zijn ogen.

'Waarom vraag je Jessica niet? Ik weet dat ze graag met je daar naartoe wilt'.

Mike keek naar Jessica die met Mr. Malena stond te praten. Ze zag hem kijken en zwaaide even glimlachend. Mike keek weer naar Rachel die zwakjes glimlachte.

'Jongens, hey! We moeten gaan. Wat is groen? Groen is goed. Dus kom op!' riep Mr. Malena.

Tyler en Jessica stapten in één van de twee bussen en Mike liep er ook heen. Rachel slikte een keer moeizaam en wierp nog een blik op Edward die samen met Alice en Jasper naar de andere bus liep.

Rachel liep ook naar een bus toe maar stapte juist in de bus in waar Edward, Alice en Jasper niet in waren gegaan. Toen ze even later over de weg naar het gebouw reden ging Rachels mobiel af. Ze had een sms'je van Jane. '**Ik hoop dat je een fijne dag hebt en we praten vanavond wel**'.

Rachel glimlachte en drukte haar mobiel uit. Ze hoopte ook dat ze een fijne dag zou hebben zonder veel problemen.

___________________

* * *

_

'Eischalen, topjes van wortels… Compost is cool!' zei Mr. Malena die bij een grote tank stond waar Eric spul in gooide. 'En van dit alles maak ik een glas vol compostthee'.

Tyler pakte het kopje aan van hem en liep ermee door. Eric voegde zich weer in de rij en Angela, Jessica, Mike en Tyler grijnsden breed. Rachel liep wat achteraan in haar eentje en voelde zich niet zo fit. Ze had haar ontbijt vanmorgen overgeslagen en dat voelde ze nu. 'Dit is hergebruik op zijn beste manier,' vertelde Mr. Malena. 'Niet opdrinken, Tyler!'. Tyler had een slok willen nemen van de compostthee. 'Het is voor de planten, niet voor jou'.

Rachel wreef over haar slapen en slofte door. Haar benen voelde slap en bibberig en alle geuren van de planten in de kas door elkaar heen maakte haar duizelig. Ze zag dat Edward stil stond bij een paar bloemen in een verhoogde plantenbank wat vreemd was aangezien hij al vanaf het begin dat ze hier aangekomen bij Jasper en Alice had gelopen.

Toen ze langs hem liep vroeg hij opeens: 'Wat is er in Volterra?'.

Hij liep door maar dan wel naast haar.

'Hoe wist je daarvan?' wou Rachel weten.

'Je hebt mijn vraag niet beantwoord,' zei Edward.

'Jij beantwoordt ook mijn vragen niet,' kaatste Rachel terug. 'Dus… Daarbij praat je nauwelijks tegen me. Je zegt niet een hey'.

'Hey,' zei Edward.

Rachel moest daar even om glimlachen maar werd toen weer serieus. 'Ga je me nog vertellen hoe je dat busje hebt gestopt?' vroeg ze.

'Ja. Ik had een adrenaline stoot. Het is erg rustgevend en je kan het Google'en,' zei Edward.

Ze geloofde er niets van. 'Vrienden,' zei ze. 'Er wonen vrienden van me in Volterra. Daarom wil ik er graag heen. Daarbij had ik geen zin om naar het promo te gaan'.

Haar benen begaven het en ze zakte richting de grond maar Edwards hand sloot zich om haar arm en hij hield haar overeind.

'Pas in ieder geval op waar je loopt,' zei hij op een wat kwade toon.

Okay, die gast had duidelijk last van stemmingswisselingen. Rachel zweeg en liep door.

'Het spijt me…' begon Edward. 'Het spijt me dat ik telkens zo onbeleefd ben maar ik geloof dat het zo het beste is'.

'Rachel! Rachel, raad eens wie me heeft uitgevraagd naar de promo,' riep Jessica die Rachels arm vastgreep en zich tussen haar en Edward in nestelde.

Edward keek Rachel nog even aan maar liep toen door.

'Mike,' gaf Rachel antwoord.

'Ja. Ik dacht eerst dat hij jou mee zou gaan vragen maar dat is dus niet zo,' zei Jessica vrolijk. Ze liep door en Rachel volgde haar. 'Je bent er toch niet kwaad om, hè?'.

'Nee, nul procent jaloezie, woede of haat. Jullie twee zijn perfect samen,' zei Rachel koel.

'Ja, dat weet ik,' zei Jessica in een opperbest humeur.

Toen ze klaar waren in de kas trokken ze hun jassen weer aan en zetten koers naar de bussen. Maar veel leerlingen bleven nog even hangen zoals Mike, Eric en Tyler bij een composthoop. Ze zaten er met takken in en haalden er wormen uit die ze dan aan de meiden lieten zien. Toen Rachel in hoog tempo langs liep omdat ze graag terug naar huis wou omdat ze zich vreselijk voelde, liet Eric haar een worm aan een tak zien.

'Kijk, Rachel, een worm'.

Ze duwde de stok met de worm eraan met haar krachten aan de kant maar gebruikte iets te veel van haar krachten en de tak brak doormidden. Ze stopte niet en lette er ook niet op maar liep gewoon door naar de bus. Toen ze tussen de twee bussen inliep stopte iemand haar.

Het was Edward.

'Rachel, we zouden geen vrienden moeten zijn,' zei hij.

Rachel bleef staan en keek hem aan. Echt vrienden waren ze niet maar onbekenden waren ze ook weer niet.

'Je had dat iets eerder moeten bedenken,' wierp ze hem toe.

Hij antwoordde niet.

'Waarom liet je dat busje me gewoon niet doodrijden zodat al deze spijt je gespaard zou zijn geweest?' vroeg Rachel.

'Denk je dat ik er spijt van heb dat ik je heb gered?' vroeg hij langzaam.

'Ik kan zien dat je er spijt van hebt. Maar ik snap niet waarom,' zei Rachel eerlijk.

'Je weet helemaal niets,' zei Edward die gaten in haar hoofd brandde.

'Ik weet meer dan je denkt,' beet Rachel hem toe.

'Hay, Rachel. Lang niet gesproken,' zei Alice vrolijk terwijl zij en Jasper zich bij hen voegde. 'Rij je met onze bus mee?'.

'Nee, de bus is vol,' zei Edward die daarna een klap op de deur van de bus gaf.

De buschauffeur deed die open en hij stapte in, gevolgd door Alice en Jasper. Rachel beet op haar lip en wendde hen de rug toe. Ze haatte Edward op sommige momenten echt met hart en ziel.

Ze opende haar ogen en de composthoop waar Eric, Tyler en Mike bijstonden vatte zonder enige waarschuwing of reden vlam. De drie sprongen achteruit en de wereld draaide voor Rachels ogen.

Ze strompelde achteruit en leunde tegen de bus aan. Ze voelde hele stukken van haar krachten wegvloeien. Met een ruk opende ze haar ogen en greep haar mobiel. Zo snel als ze kon draaide ze Aro's nummer en wachtte. Toen hij opnam wist hij al precies wat er aan de hand was.

'Je krachten groeien meer met de dag en je hebt er minder controle over,' concludeerde hij. 'Tot zover het gezellige dagje uit'.

'Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet doen. Ik heb zonet een composthoop in de fik laten vliegen zonder dat dat mijn bedoeling was! Alles herhaalt zich weer, Aro! Ik kan dit niet nogmaals aan,' zei Rachel.

'Ontspan. Let op je ademhaling en niets meer. Alles komt wel goed, Rachel. Ontspan gewoon. Weet je nog dat ik je heb geleerd om naar een rustige plek in je geest te gaan?' zei Aro.

'Ja, dat herinner ik me nog maar dat lukt me niet. Er zijn zoveel dingen waar ik me druk om maak…'.

'… en dat laat je niet van je afglijden. Het geeft niets, Rachel. Alles komt goed. Ik ben hier en je gaat je gewoon ontspannen. Ik wil dat je de bus ingaat en alleen gaat zitten en dan je ogen sluit en probeert om die ene rustige plek te vinden in je geest. En als je na de busrit nog steeds zo gespannen bent dan bel je me weer en help ik je weer,' gaf Aro haar opdrachten.

'Ik kan dit niet meer aan. Waarom moet ik dit alles dragen? Waarom kan iemand anders niet die vervloekte krachten hebben?' fluisterde Rachel bij wie het huilen nader stond.

'Omdat jij ervoor bent uitgekozen. Omdat je krachten wisten dat jij hen aankon en daarom zijn ze bij jou geboren,' zei Aro. 'Rachel, alles komt goed. En ik weet dat je je de laatste tijd niet fit voelt maar van niet eten, niet drinken en niet goed slapen wordt het niet beter'.

'Ik zal eraan denken,' mompelde Rachel.

'En je gaat proberen te doen wat ik heb gezegd. En als je het niet probeert dan weet je dat ik dat weet,' dreigde Aro.

'Ja, dat weet ik. Bedankt,' fluisterde Rachel.

'Ga nu maar snel. Ik moet trouwens ook weg. We moeten weer iemand terecht stellen,' zei Aro. 'Oh, wat hou ik toch van mijn werk'. Rachel lachte lichtjes.

'Veel succes'.

'Jij ook, my dear'.

Ze hing op en liep met veel moeite de bus in

_

* * *

Beep_, _beep_, _beep_.

Weer een morgen was aangebroken en Rachel deed hetgeen wat ze altijd deed als haar wekkertje afging. Ze kreunde en gaf er een klap op waardoor hij stil viel. Ze had eindelijk weer een keer een goede nachtrust gehad en aangezien Aro had gedreigd dat hij haar weer intensief zou laten gaan trainen als ze niet weer ging eten en drinken, was ze ook weer daarmee begonnen. Ze knapte er wel iets van op maar ze voelde zich nog niet perfect.

Janet en Charles waren bezorgd omdat ze de laatste tijd minder met hen praatten en vaak uren alleen op haar kamer of op zolder doorbracht maar ze braken het onderwerp niet aan als ze wel bij hen was.

De ochtend liep zoals iedere ochtend. Janet riep van beneden dat ze moest opstaan en zich moest aankleden anders zou ze te laat komen, na haar ontbijt ging ze naar school en parkeerde ze weer zo ver mogelijk van de Cullens vandaan en de eerste lessen waren ongelooflijk saai en te makkelijk. En toen kwam de pauze.

Toen ze de cafetaria inliep werd ze toegezwaaid door Angela en Jessica maar haar blik gleed daarna vrijwel direct naar de vijf Cullens. Alice zat naast Jasper en hing tegen hem aan terwijl hij zijn armen om haar heen had, Emmett was met Edward aan het praten en Rosalie zat tussen Jasper en Emmett in en zat vlakbij haar vriendje. Edwards blik schoot even haar kant op waarna hij iets tegen Emmett mompelde en iets van zijn eten terug op zijn bord gooide.

Rachel rolde met haar ogen en schoof een stoel achteruit waarna ze haar tas erop zette.

'Hey! La Push, baby,' zei Eric opgewonden. 'Doe je mee?'.

Rachel staarde hem even verward aan en keek toen naar Tyler en Mike die op een tafeltje zaten met hun voeten op twee stoelen, Tylers hoofdwond was nog steeds verbonden.

'Zou ik moeten weten wat dat betekent?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk.

'La Push in een strand net buiten Forks. We gaan er allemaal heen,' zei Mike.

'En er komt een grote storm aan,' vulde Jessica hem aan.

Eric ging staan en maakte een surfpositie. 'Ik surf niet alleen het internet,' zei hij.

Mike ging ook staan en maakte ook een surfpositie. Het zag er niet uit!

'Eric, je hebt één keer op een surfbord gestaan en dat was een grote mislukking,' zei Jessica.

Tyler trok Mike terug op zijn kont op tafel en Rachel rolde weer met haar ogen. 'Je kunt ook kijken hoe de rest het doet en wat voor weer het is. Kom gezellig mee,' zei Angela.

'La Push, baby,' zei Eric. 'Het is _La_ Push'.

Rachel dacht even na en glimlachte toen lichtjes. 'Okay, ik ga mee als jij stopt met dat zo te zeggen. Het geeft me de kriebels,' zei ze.

'Echt waar, man. Het is creepy,' was Mike het met haar eens.

Rachel rolde weer met haar ogen en liep naar de fruit en groetenkraam waar je gratis wat gezond eten kon pakken. Ze was bezig om een mandje met van alles erin. Ze stopte er aardbeien, een banaan, komkommers en nog wat ander gezond spul erin.

'Ben je op dieet?'.

Ze schrok toen iemand opeens naast haar praatte en per ongeluk gooide ze een rode appel van de kraam af.

Edward stond naast haar en ving de appel met zijn voet op waarna hij hem een zetje omhoog gaf en hem in zijn handen ving. 'Rachel'.

Ze pakte de appel uit zijn handen. 'Bedankt,' mompelde ze waarna ze langs hem heen liep naar de andere kant. 'Weet je, jouw stemmingswisselingen zorgen er nog eens voor dat mensen gek worden'.

'Ik zei dat het beter was dat we geen vrienden waren maar dat betekent niet dat ik dat niet wil zijn,' zei Edward.

'En wat zou dat moeten betekenen?' vroeg Rachel die haar blik op de groenten en het fruit voor haar hield.

'Het betekent dat als je slim was dan blijf je bij me vandaan,' zei stond veel te dicht bij naar haar mening want ze kon zijn adem in haar nek voelen, voor zover hij die had.

'En laten we nou even zeggen dat ik niet slim ben. Vertel je me dan de waarheid?' vroeg Rachel. Achter Edwards rug zag ze dat Mike, Tyler en Eric hun aandacht en wat jaloers gaande sloegen en ze merkte ook maar al te goed dat de overige Cullens ook naar hen keken.

'Nee, waarschijnlijk niet. Maar ik hoor liever jouw theorieën,' zei Edward die blijkbaar niet door had dat er zo naar hen gestaard werd.

'Ik dacht aan radioactieve spinnen, kryptonite en superkrachten,' zei Rachel. 'Belachelijk, niet?'.

'Een beetje,' zei Edward. 'Maar dat is allemaal superhelden gedoe, niet? Wat als ik nou niet de held ben? Wat als ik de slechterik was?'.

'Dat ben je niet,' zei Rachel die hem aankeek. Ze begreep niet veel van Edward en zijn familie maar één ding wist ze wel zeker, ze waren niet slecht. 'Ik zie wat je probeert te doen. En ik zie dat je alleen maar probeert om me van je weg te houden door een soort masker op te zetten'.

Edward ging verstaan terwijl zijn blik weer strak op haar gericht was.

'En je zou moeten leren stoppen met staren. Je brandt straks nog eens gaten door iemand als je zo blijft staren'.

Een zachte lach ontsnapte uit zijn keel en Rachel keek hem licht glimlachend aan. 'Waarom doen we niet een keer iets samen? Gewoon als vrienden en niets meer'.

Edward glimlachte lichtjes maar antwoordde niet. 'Iedereen gaat naar het strand. Kom ook. Ik bedoel, leef je een keer uit en doe iets leuks. Vraag Alice, Jasper, Emmett en Rosalie anders ook mee als je je daar beter bij voelt,' opperde Rachel die zich toen opeens iets herinnerde.

'Welk strand?' vroeg Edward.

'La Push,' antwoordde Rachel.

Een wat verontruste blik verscheen in zijn ogen. 'Ik weet niet,' mompelde hij.

'Is er iets mis met dat strand?' wou Rachel weten.

'Nee, het is gewoon een beetje druk,' zei Edward. Ze zag weer dat hij loog.

'Uhm…'.

'Wat?' wou hij weten.

'Carlisle had gevraagd of ik iets voor hem en Esme wou schilderen en Alice wou mijn werk zien als ik er klaar mee was,' zei Rachel twijfelend.

'Ja, dat heb ik meegekregen,' knikte Edward.

'Nou, ik ben er klaar mee. Ik wou ze haar geven na school want ik heb ze nu mee maar ik kan ze jou nu net zo goed geven,' zei ze. 'Als je dat niet erg vind'.

'Nee. Ik vind het best,' zei Edward.

'Een minuutje,' mompelde Rachel en ze liep naar de tafel terug. Ze zette haar mandje met eten erop neer en pakte uit haar tas haar map.

'Wat moet Cullen van je?' vroeg Mike.

'Dat zijn niet jouw zaken,' antwoordde Rachel waarna ze terug naar Edward liep.

'Hier'. Ze gaf hem drie schilderijen die waren opgerold. 'Jullie mogen ze houden'.

Daarna liep ze terug naar de tafel en ging weer bij de rest zitten. Edward liep terug naar Alice, Jasper, Rosalie en Emmett en gaf hen de schilderijen maar zijn blik bleef op Rachel gericht die de rest van de pauze niet meer na hem keek.

_

* * *

_

Na school gingen ze met z'n allen naar La Push toe.

Jessica, Mike, Eric en Tyler waren druk bezig om hun surfpakken aan te doen terwijl Angela en Rachel in een busje zaten en hen gaande sloegen.

'Ik blijf maar denken dat Eric me mee naar promo vraagt maar dat doet hij telkens niet,' zei Angela.

'Waarom vraag je hem dan niet? Neem de leiding. Je bent een sterke, individuele vrouw,' zei Rachel.

'Echt? Denk je echt dat ik dat ben?' vroeg Angela.

'Ja, en ik denk het niet. Ik weet het zeker,' zei Rachel.

Jessica kwam bij hen staan. 'Ange, kun je het aan de achterkant even vastmaken?' vroeg ze.

'Tuurlijk,' antwoordde Angela en ze begon het pak dicht te doen.

'Rachel'. Rachel keek op en zag Jacob Black aankomen lopen samen met nog twee andere jongens.

'Hey, Jacob,' zei ze. 'Meiden, dit is Jacob'.

'Hey,' zeiden Jessica en Angela.

'Hey,' groette Jacob terug waarna hij naast Rachel in de auto ging zitten. Ze reek hem wat snoepgoed aan en dat nam hij met een dankjewel aan.

'Wat? Ben je me nu aan het stalken?' plaagde Rachel hem lichtjes.

'Nee, ik woon hier vlakbij, weet je nog?' lachte Jacob.

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes.

'Ga je ook surfen?' vroeg Jacob.

'Nee, echt niet,' zei Rachel.

'Jullie zouden Rachel gezelschap moeten houden. Haar date kwam niet opdagen,' zei Jessica.

'Date? Welke date?' vroeg Eric geschrokken. Mike en Tyler staarden ook geschrokken en stomverbaasd naar Rachel en Jessica.

'Ze heeft Edward uitgenodigd,' zei Jessica.

'Om aardig te zijn. Dat is alles,' zei Rachel snel.

'Ik vind het goed dat je hem hebt uitgenodigd. Niemand vraagt ooit aan hem of aan de rest of ze een keer mee willen komen,' zei Angela.

'Vind je het vreemd? De Cullens zijn gekken,' zei Mike.

'Ja, dat is waar,' zei één van Jacobs vrienden en de andere knikte.

'Kennen jullie hen?' wou Rachel weten.

'De Cullens komen hier niet,' zei de vriend van Jacob.

Rachel keek hem afwachtend aan maar kreeg geen antwoord dus keek ze naar Jacob die haar niet durfde aan te kijken. Toen Jacob en Rachel even later over het strand liepen vroeg ze hem erna.

'Wat bedoelde je vrienden met dat de Cullens hier niet komen?' wou ze weten.

'Je hebt dat meegekregen?' vroeg Jacob.

Rachel knikte.

'Ik mag eigenlijk niet echt er iets over zeggen,' zei Jacob twijfelend.

'Dat geeft niet. Ik zal het heus niemand vertellen. Ik kan wel een geheim houden,' zei Rachel.

'Echt? Het is eigenlijk niet echt een geheim maar meer een oud, eng verhaal,' zei Jacob.

'Nou, ik wil het toch graag weten. Het zal iets zijn dat ik niet zal kunnen loslaten tot ik weet wat er aan de hand is en dat heb ik al met genoeg dingen,' zei Rachel.

Jacob zweeg even maar zei toen langzaam: 'Wist je dat de Quileute's afstammelingen zijn van de wolf?'.

'Wat? Zoals van wolven? Echte wolven?' vroeg Rachel langzaam. Ze dacht dat hij een grapje maakte maar ze las in zijn gedachtes dat hij het meende.

'Ja, dat is de legende van onze stam,' zei Jacob.

'Okay… En wat is de legende over de Cullens?' vroeg Rachel. Misschien kreeg ze nu eindelijk wat antwoorden!

'Nou, ze zijn afstammelingen van wat wij een vijandstam noemen. Mijn over-overgrootvader betrapte hen op het jagen op ons land. Maar ze zeiden dat ze iets anders waren dan onze vijandstam dus we maakten een deal met hen,' vertelde Jacob. 'Als ze beloofden om van ons land te blijven dan zouden wij niet onthullen wat ze werkelijk waren aan de blanke gezichten'.

'Ik dacht dat ze hier nog maar een paar jaar woonden,' zei Rachel.

'Ze verhuizen telkens terug,' legde Jacob uit.

Er klonk een gil en Jessica kwam langs gerend terwijl Tyler haar volgde en iets langs en viezigs vast hield.

'Wat zijn ze in werkelijkheid?' wou Rachel weten.

'Het is gewoon maar een verhaal, Rach. Niets om je druk over te maken,' probeerde Jacob haar gerust te stellen. 'Kom op, laten we terug gaan'.

Hij liep door maar Rachel bleef even staan. Had ze eindelijk iemand gevonden die haar wat antwoorden kon geven en had gegeven maar wou hij haar weer niet meer vertellen over wat ze juist heel graag wou weten. Dit was erg frustrerend en het bracht haar bloed op kook niveau. Ze wou gewoon wat antwoorden! Was dat zo erg? Blijkbaar want ze kreeg ze niet. Met een gefrustreerde zucht liep ze achter Jacob aan terug naar de parkeerplaats.

Toen ze die avond thuis was zocht ze de Quileute legendes op via Google. Ze vond het boek dat ze zocht en keek waar ze die allemaal kon vinden. Er was een boekshop in Port Angeles die het boek dat ze zocht verkocht. Ze zocht het adres op en printte de map uit. En toen ze net aan haar huiswerk was begonnen hoorde ze de deurbel beneden gaan.

Ze reageerde er niet op aangezien Janet eindelijk een keer thuis was. Nog geen minuutje later werd ze van beneden geroepen.

'Rachel, liefje! Er zijn een paar mensen voor je aan de deur!'.

Rachel zuchtte diep en sloeg haar boek dicht waarna ze naar beneden liep. Toen ze de gang instapte zag ze Alice en Rosalie staan.

'Hey…' zei Rachel twijfelend.

'Hey, Rachel. We wouden even langs komen om je te bedanken voor de mooie schilderijen,' zei Alice vrolijk.

'Wat voor schilderijen?' vroeg Janet.

'Het is oké, Janet. Ik weet wat ze bedoelen. Ga maar terug naar de woonkamer, okay?' zei Rachel.

'Okay. Waarom vraag je ze anders niet binnen. Ik kan thee zetten als jullie dat lekker vinden,' opperde Janet vrolijk.

Rachel duwde haar weg en wendde zich tot de twee vrouwelijke Cullens.

'Het was niets,' zei ze.

'Ze zijn echt heel mooi. Iedere keer als Esme ernaar kijkt kan ze nog steeds niet geloven dat jij ze gewoon uit je blote hoofd hebt gemaakt,' zei Alice.

'We wouden eerder komen maar Edward zei dat je naar het strand zou gaan en waarschijnlijk al pas laat terug zou zijn. Dus nu zijn we er,' zei Rosalie.

'Ah,' zei Rachel.

'Mogen we binnenkomen?' vroeg Alice vrolijk.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Rachel en ze liet hen in.

'Moet ik thee zetten?' vroeg Janet meteen.

'Nee, dat hoeft echt niet hoor,' zei Alice vrolijk. 'We hebben nog niet zo lang geleden iets gedronken'.

Rosalie haalde haar schouders slechts even op.

'Dat doet me eraan herinneren. Rachel, Jane heeft nog gebeld. Of je haar terug wilt bellen. Iets over dat ze iets had gevonden waar jij haar naar had gevraagd?' zei Janet vragend.

'Oh, ja! Ik had haar gevraagd over een legende die ik van Mr. Black had gehoord toen we daar waren. Of ze er iets meer van wist en zo,' zei Rachel snel.

Het was een leugentje maar het was wel om best wil. Alice en Rosalie zouden het vast niet leuk vinden als ze vertelde dat ze over hen had rond gevraagd.

'En je hebt Jane daar naar gevraagd? Liefje, ze woont in Volterra. Waarom denk je dat zij daar iets over zou weten?' vroeg Janet.

'Ze hebben daar een bibliotheek die haast groter is dan ons huis. Daarbij weten Aro, Caius en Marcus wel iets over alle legendes van waar dan ook ter wereld. Ik vroeg me gewoon af of ze er misschien een boek van hadden dat ze me kon opsturen,' zei Rachel.

'Okay, als jij het zegt,' zei Janet die daarna de keuken in verdween.

'Volterra…?' vroeg Rosalie twijfelend.

'We zijn er op vakantie geweest toen ik 15 was. Ik heb er nog wat vrienden wonen,' legde Rachel uit.

'Ah,' zei Rosalie.

'Mogen we nu wel je kamer zien? De vorige keer kon dat niet omdat Carlisle erbij was maar nu kan dat toch wel? Of storen we je ergens mee?' vroeg Alice vrolijk.

'Nee hoor. Ik was gewoon wat huiswerk aan het maken. Kom maar mee,' zei Rachel.

Ze ging hen voor naar boven en haar kamer. 'Wow! Dit is te gek. Je hebt een prachtige kamer,' zei Alice vrolijk terwijl ze de kamer rondkeek. 'Ik hou gewoon van die kleuren en je hebt zo'n gaaf bed… En die schilderijen…'.

'Is ze altijd zo?' vroeg Rachel aan Rosalie.

'Ja, ze praat ons vaak genoeg bijna de oren van het lijf af. En begin niet bij haar over kleding, make-up en make-overs want ze zal net zolang door gaan tot ze je zover heeft dat ze je mag gebruiken als pas- en make-up pop,' zei Rosalie.

'Ik heb medelijden met Jasper,' zei Rachel. 'En met de rest van jullie trouwens ook. Worden jullie soms niet helemaal gek van elkaar?'.

'Oh, praat me er niet van! Hoe vaak ik Edward soms wel niet wil vermoorden! We kibbelen zo'n beetje altijd maar ik gok dat dat onze manier is om aan elkaar duidelijk te maken dat we om elkaar geven. En Jasper en Emmett kunnen hem soms ook wel eens vreselijk irriteren met hun plagerijen… Alice kan heel irritant zijn maar ze is eigenlijk veel te lief en vrolijk om echt kwaad op te zijn,' vertelde Rosalie.

'En Carlisle?' wou Rachel weten.

'Carlisle en Esme zijn beide echt te gek. Ze kunnen soms wel wat streng zijn maar het voelt vaak genoeg aan alsof ze onze echte ouders zijn. Ze houden heel veel van elkaar en ook van ons. Esme is echt een schatje die nog geen vlieg kwaad zou doen en Carlisle weet altijd precies hoe hij op ons moet inpraten als we een misstap begaan,' zei Rosalie.

'Dat is anders dan bij mij,' zuchtte Rachel terwijl ze op haar stoel ging zitten.

Alice keek nog steeds druk pratend rond en Rosalie ging naast haar zitten. 'Wat bedoel je?'.

'Charles en Janet zijn bijna altijd weg. Ik zit vaak genoeg alleen thuis. Ze houden veel van elkaar en ook van mij en ze staan ook altijd voor me klaar en zo, het is alleen… Het is niet alsof ze niet weten wat ik ongeveer door maak want dat weten ze wel omdat zij ook hetzelfde doormaakten toen ze mijn leeftijd hadden, alleen ze weten gewoon niet hoe moeilijk het voor me is om normaal te blijven onder deze omstandigheden. Mijn vrienden in Volterra doen dat wel en ze helpen me er mee. Het is alleen jammer dat ze aan de andere kant van de wereld wonen waardoor even snel op en neer rijden niet ten sprake komt,' zei Rachel die droevig naar haar handen keek.

Rosalie's hand sloot zich om de hare en Rachel zag dat ze nog handschoenen droeg. Vreemd, niet?

'Ik begrijp het. Als je ooit hulp nodig hebt dan mag je gerust bij ons langs komen. We staan echt voor je klaar hoor, Rachel. Je bent de eerste met wie Edward echt bevriend is geraakt en je bent ook echt aardig tegen ons. Anders dan de rest van de school,' zei ze.

'Hey, omdat jullie met elkaar gaan betekent nog niet dat jullie niet aardig zijn. Zo vreemd is het toch ook weer niet? Ik heb vaak genoeg gehoord dat zulke dingen vaak gebeuren,' zei Rachel.

'En daarom zoeken we ook contact met je, omdat je het begrijpt,' zei Rosalie met een glimlach.

Alice verscheen voor hen. 'Je zou eens met ons mee moeten komen uit school. Dan kun je Esme ontmoeten. Daar kijkt ze echt naar uit,' zei ze.

'Alice, kalmeer wat of we gaan weer,' zei Rosalie streng.

'Jeetje, je begint als Carlisle te klinken,' zei Alice.

Rosalie trok een verontwaardigd gezicht en Rachel schoot in de lach net als Alice en Rosalie volgde even later ook.


	7. Chapter 7

New Girl in Town

Chapter 7

Some Secrets are Revealed

* * *

De volgende dag was zonnig. De zon scheen, het was warm, de leerlingen liepen in korte mouwen, topjes en andere korte shirtjes rond maar Rachel was verontrust.

Ze had de hele dag niemand van de Cullens nog gezien. Edwards zilveren Volvo had niet op de parkeerplaats gestaan, Rosalie's rode auto was er ook niet geweest en zelfs de Jeep van Jasper en Emmett was nergens te bekennen. Ook op de gangen was ze niet aangesproken door Edward, had ze niet gezien dat Emmett, Rosalie en Alice naar haar hadden gezwaaid en ook Jaspers uitdrukkingsloze gezicht was nergens te bekennen.

Tijdens de pauze zat ze buiten samen met Jessica die met haar ogen dicht in de zon op tafel zat en ervan genoot. Rachel keek rond of ze misschien de Cullens misschien ergens zag maar ze waren echt nergens te bekennen.

'Hij is er niet,' zei Jessica opeens.

'Wat? Waar heb je het over? Wie is er niet?' vroeg Rachel.

'Zodra het mooi weer is verdwijnen de Cullens,' antwoordde Jessica.

'Spijbelen ze dan gewoon?' vroeg Rachel verbaasd.

Ze had hen niet als spijbelaars aangezien, Emmett misschien maar Rosalie, Alice, Jasper en Edward zeker niet.

'Nee. Dr. en Mrs. Cullen halen ze dan van school af om ze mee te nemen om te gaan fietsen of kamperen en dat soort dingen. Ik wou dat mijn ouders dat deden maar die vinden dat helemaal niets,' zei Jessica.

Angela voegde zich bij hen. 'Meiden, ik ga naar de promo met Eric. Ik vroeg hem zonet en nam de controle en hij zei ja!' zei ze dolgelukkig.

'Goed werk,' zei Rachel.

Angela omhelsde haar en Rachels ogen werden groot. Ze was dat niet gewend van Angela.

'Bedankt, Rachel. Weet je zeker dat je er dan niet bent? Het zou zo geweldig zijn als je er toch was,' zei Angela.

'Ja, ik… Het is een soort traditie. We gaan altijd in dat weekend naar Volterra,' zei Rachel.

'Ik wou dat mijn ouders zo waren, echt waar. Je hebt geen idee wat voor geluk je met hen hebt,' zei Jessica. 'Maar we moeten vanmiddag gaan shoppen voor jurken, Angela. Anders zijn alle mooie jurken straks weg'.

'Gaan jullie dan naar Port Angeles?' vroeg Rachel terwijl ze opstond net als de andere twee meiden omdat de bel was gegaan.

'Ja, waar anders?' lachte Jessica.

'Erg als ik mee ga?' vroeg Rachel.

Dan kon ze mooi dat boek ophalen.

'Ik zou het erg vinden als je niet meekwam. Ik heb je mening nodig,' zei Angela.

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes.

* * *

Na school gingen ze door naar de stad waar ze de galawinkel opzochten en waar Jessica en Angela jurken begonnen te passen.

'Ik vind deze leuk maar ik weet niet zeker of dat wel lekker zit met één schouder'.

'Ik vind deze mooi'.

'Oh, ik ben gek op die kleur'.

'Vind je niet dat deze hals te laag is uitgesneden voor mij?'.

'Deze handschoentjes zitten zo geweldig. Ik denk dat ik deze neem'.

'Jess, wat denk je? Dit is lavendelkleur. Is dat iets voor mij?'.

'Oh, heel mooi. Maar ik vond die lichtroze jurk ook mooi'.

'Ja, ik vind deze echt geweldig'.

'Deze zit heel lekker en ik vind hem echt heel leuk'.

Een groep van vier jongens kwam voorbij en één van hen klopte op het raam. 'Nice…'. Ze liepen door maar niet voordat één van hen nog op het raam had geklopt om Rachels aandacht even te krijgen. Ze zat op een stoel bij het raam en sloeg de twee meiden gaande.

Angela keek blozend weg en Jessica zuchtte diep. 'Dat is heel ongemakkelijk'.

'Dit is vreselijk,' mompelde Rachel in zichzelf.

'Rachel, wat vind je?' vroeg Angela. Ze showde haar jurk en Jessica showde de hare.

'Ja, ze staan mooi,' zei Rachel verveeld.

'Dat zei je bij de laatste 5 jurken ook al,' zei Jessica.

'Ze stonden jullie ook allemaal mooi,' loog Rachel.

'Je zit er niet echt met je hoofd bij, is het niet?' zei Angela.

'Nee. Ik wil eigenlijk even naar een boekwinkel. Zullen we afspreken bij het restaurant?' opperde Rachel.

'Ja, is goed,' stemde Angela in.

Rachel trok haar jas aan en liep de winkel uit maar niet voordat ze Jessica hoorde zeggen: 'Ze heeft gelijk, deze staat mooi'.

Met een zucht liep ze naar de boekwinkel toe die een heel eind verderop zat. Ze had haar auto moeten nemen in plaats van die te laten ophalen door Charles en met Jessica en Angela mee te rijden. Het begon al donker te worden toen ze eindelijk aankwam bij de boekwinkel. Ze kocht het boek waar ze 20 dollar voor moest betalen. Het was een blauw boek met een ovaal rondje erop die wit was en waar een portret van een vreemde vrouw zwart-wit was getekend.

'Alsjeblieft en veel plezier ermee'. '

Bedankt,' glimlachte Rachel.

Ze stopte het boek in haar tas en liep de winkel weer uit. Ze moest opschieten en naar het restaurant gaan anders zouden Jessica en Angela al klaar zijn met eten. Toen ze buiten stond had ze het vreemde gevoel alsof er nog iemand anders was die naar haar keek maar ze zag niemand. Ze liep de trap af terug richting de stad en moest daardoor door een paar donkere, enge steegjes die ze normaal het liefste had vermeden maar het kon niet anders. Toen ze net een steegje in liep liepen er twee jongens langs die haar zagen. Ze stopten en liepen ook het steegje in. Rachel draaide zich snel om en sloeg een ander pad in.

'Hey, meissie. Waarom de haast?' vroeg één van hen. Drie andere jongens voegden zich bij haar en ze gingen in een cirkel om haar heen staan.

'Hey, what's up, guys?'.

'Waar ga jij heen, beautiful?'.

'Blijf gezellig even bij ons'.

'Wij brengen je wel naar huis'.

'Laat me met rust,' smeekte Rachel.

Herinneringen gleden voor haar ogen voorbij en bezorgden haar de rillingen. Zoiets was al eerder met haar gebeurd en dat was toen verkeerd uitgepakt. Ze had haar krachten gebruikt en drie jongens die haar hadden belaagd had ze toen in een coma gebracht. Een hand gleed over haar rug heen en ze sloeg die weg.

'Raak me niet aan'.

'Kom op. We weten dat je dit wilt'.

'We willen je gewoon laten zien wat lol is'.

Een hand trok haar jas open en de jongen van wie die hand was verkocht ze een trap in zijn kruis.

'Oeh! Pittig meisje'.

Opeens racete er een zilveren Volvo de hoek om die vlak voor hen stopte. Rachel kon net op tijd van de jongens weglopen maar een paar van hen vielen op de grond en kropen achteruit voor het geval ze zouden worden aangereden. Ze kende die auto ergens van.

De deur ging open en Edward stapte uit terwijl hij de deur weer dicht sloeg. Ze staarde naar hem compleet verstijfd van angst en verwarring. 'Stap in,' zei hij slechts tegen haar.

Dat liet ze zich niet nogmaals zeggen. Ze liep snel naar de auto toe en stapte in.

'Hey, waar ga je heen?'.

'We waren nog niet klaar met je'.

'Dat was heel gevaarlijk…'.

Rachel zag dat de jongens naar Edward keken en langzaam achteruit deinsden alsof ze bang voor hem waren geworden. Edward liep terug naar de auto en stapte achter het stuur. Rachel staarde even naar hem maar kon geen zinnig woord uitbrengen.

Hij gaf gas en reed nog een stukje op de jongens af die naar achteren strompelden en op de grond vielen. Daarna reed hij achteruit, draaide in hoge snelheid en reed weg. Ze reden de weg op en hij keek niet echt uit waardoor er achter hen getoeterd werd.

'Ik zou terug moeten gaan en hun hoofden moeten afhakken,' zei Edward op een vreemde toon. Zijn handen hadden een hele stevige greep op het stuur en zijn blik was strak op de weggericht en stond gekweld.

'Nee, dat zou je niet moeten doen,' zei Rachel. Wat was zijn probleem? Waarom leek hij zo in pijn? Kwam dat door die jongens?

'Je hebt geen idee hoe ze dachten en wat ze met je wouden doen,' zei Edward.

Rachel antwoordde hem niet. Ze wist wel degelijk hoe ze hadden gedacht en het maakte haar ook misselijk maar haar zag je toch ook niet als een maniak rijden?

'En jij weet dat wel?' vroeg ze daarom ook maar.

'Het is niet moeilijk om te raden,' antwoordde Edward. 'Kun je alsjeblieft over iets anders praten om me af te leiden voor ik omkeer en ze toch nog vermoord?'.

Rachel staarde hem even naar en schudde haar hoofd toen lichtjes.

'Je zou je gordel om moeten doen'.

Hij lachte lichtjes. 'Doe zelf je gordel om'.

'Kun je alsjeblieft wat langzamer rijden voor je ons beide in de prak rijd?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ik weet wat ik doe,' zei Edward.

'Daar valt over te discussiëren,' mompelde Rachel.

Edwards greep om het stuur werd weer strakker. 'Edward, ontspan, okay? Er niets ernstigs gebeurd en het is nu voorbij. En misschien moet je je stuur wat minder stevig vasthouden. Hij loopt ten eerste niet weg en ten tweede breek je hem straks nog door midden,' probeerde ze hem te kalmeren.

Hij luisterde niet.

'Alsjeblieft,' smeekte ze rustig.

Edward zuchtte en zijn greep werd losser.

'Dank je. Kun je me naar het restaurant brengen? Jessica en Angela wachten daar op me,' zei ze.

Hij sloeg af en zette koers naar het restaurant. Toen ze daar een paar minuten later aankwamen liepen Jessica en Angela net naar buiten.

'Meiden, sorry dat ik zo laat ben,' zei Rachel terwijl ze op hen afkwam.

'Waar was je? We hebben je berichtjes achtergelaten maar je nam niet op,' zei Angela.

'We wouden wel wachten maar we waren nogal honger en…' begon Jessica maar ze viel stil toen Edward naast Rachel kwam staan.

'Sorry dat ik Rachel ophield maar we raakten aan de praat en ze vergat daardoor de tijd,' zei hij.

Angela's gezicht veranderde in een blije grijns terwijl Jessica's gezicht op onweer sprong.

'_Die heks!_' hoorde Rachel haar denken. '_Ze is hier nog maar een paar week en nu heeft ze de leukste, hotste en knapste jongen op de hele wereld aan de haak geslagen? De jongen die geen enkel meisje de kans gaf om samen met hem te zijn! Oh, wat een heks!_'.

Rachel slikte een keer en voelde dat Edward naast haar zijn handen in vuisten balde.

'Dat is niet erg. We begrijpen het helemaal,' zei Angela.

Jessica toverde een nepglimlach op haar gezicht. 'Ja, dat is oké. Dat gebeurt soms wel eens,' zei ze.

'We wouden net weggaan,' zei Angela.

'Ja, we wouden net weggaan. Rachel, wil je nog een lift?' vroeg Jessica.

'Uhm… Ik denk ik moet zorgen dat Rachel wat te eten krijgt,' zei Edward. 'Als je dat in ieder geval wilt'.

Rachel knikte half terwijl ze ook haar schouder ophaalde.

'Ik zal je zelf naar huis brengen'.

Als blikken konden doden dan was Rachel nu dood geweest zo hatelijk staarde Jessica naar haar.

'Graag,' zei Rachel.

'Dat is heel behulpzaam,' zei Angela.

'Ja, _**heel**_ behulpzaam,' knikte Jessica.

Edward en Rachel staarden elkaar even aan voor ze naar Angela keek.

'Ja, ik zou iets moeten eten. Dus… Tot morgen dan maar,' zei Rachel terwijl ze richting Edward liep.

'Ja, tot morgen,' zei Angela.

Jessica wierp Rachel nog een vernietigde blik toe maar zei niets meer. Rachel en Edward liepen samen het restaurant in en gingen aan een tafeltje zitten. Rachel bestelde iets te eten maar Edward bestelde niets, zelfs geen drinken. Hij zat er zwijgzaam bij. Toen de serveerster haar het eten kwam brengen keek ze naar hem.

'Weet je zeker dat ik je niets kan brengen?' vroeg ze.

'Nee, bedankt,' zei Edward.

'Okay, maar als je je bedenkt dan roep je maar,' flirtte ze wat en ze liep weg.

Rachel rolde met haar ogen en begon te eten. 'Wil je echt niets?' vroeg ze voor de zekerheid.

'Nee. Ik ben op een speciaal dieet,' zei Edward.

Rachel at wat en staarde hem toen aan.

'Je moet me antwoorden geven,' zei ze.

Edward keek even twijfelend vanuit zijn ooghoeken weg. 'Ja. Nee. Om naar de andere kant te komen. 1,77245…' begon hij.

'Ik wil niet de antwoorden van het Wiskundeproefwerk weten,' onderbrak Rachel hem.

'Wist je dat dat ze waren?' vroeg Edward.

Rachel antwoordde hem niet. 'Hoe wist je waar ik was?' vroeg ze.

'Dat wist ik niet,' zei Edward.

Rachel zuchtte diep en maakte aanstalten om weg te gaan.

'Niet weggaan,' zei Edward.

Ze keek hem aan en zag dat hij met een moeilijke blik in zijn ogen wegkeek dus ging ze weer zitten.

'Heb je me gevolgd of zo?' vroeg Rachel.

Edward zuchtte en boog zich een beetje naar haar toe. 'Ik voel me heel beschermend tegenover jou. Ik heb dit gevoel dat me er telkens toe zet om ervoor te zorgen dat je veilig bent en niet in de problemen komt,' zei hij.

'Dus je volgde me?' concludeerde Rachel half vragend.

'Ik probeerde een afstand te houden zodat je het niet door had en ik wou niet dat je iets doorhad. Gewoon om te kijken of je mijn hulp nodig had. En toen hoorde ik hoe die jongens dachten…' zei Edward wiens ogen weer gekweld kwamen te staan.

'Wacht even,' onderbrak Rachel hem weer. 'Je hoorde wat ze dachten?'.

Edward keek haar niet aan.

'Dus je kan gedachtes lezen?'.

Edward keek haar aan en een rilling liep over haar rug heen al begreep ze niet wat hem had veroorzaakt.

'Ik kan iedere gedachte in deze ruimte lezen, behalve die van jou,' zei hij.

Zijn hand maakte een gebaar naar een man die naast een donkere vrouw zat. 'Geld, seks…'.

Hij ging door op een andere man. '…geld…'.

Hij ging weer door naar een man die in een hoek krant las. '…seks…'.

En toen als laatste naar een man die bij de toonbank stond en wou afrekenen. '…kat'.

Rachel keek rond en toen naar Edward.

'En bij jou… Niets. Helemaal niets. Geen kleur, geen woord, geen muziek. Niets. Het is heel frustrerend,' zei hij.

'Denk je dat er iets mis met me is?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ik vertel je dat ik gedachtes kan lezen en het eerste wat je me vraagt is of ik denk dat er iets mis met je is?' vroeg Edward die half moest lachen.

'Dat je me dat vertelt is minder vreemd voor me dan je denkt,' zei Rachel. 'En dat je gefrustreerd bent over het feit dat je mijn gedachtes niet kunt lezen, daar kan ik me volkomen in verplaatsen'.

'Oh ja?' vroeg Edward.

Rachel keek naar de serveerster die hen had geholpen. 'Ze hoopte dat je haar naar haar telefoonnummer zou vragen. Daar hengelde ze ook naar. De man achter je vindt dat ze een mooie kont heeft en Alice houdt ervan om in haar gedachtes tot 100 in verschillende talen te tellen. Emmett denkt vaak aan de seks die hij heeft met Rosalie als jij niet in de buurt bent, zij doet dat op haar beurt ook weer, Jaspers gedachtes zijn een warboel van verschillende emoties en Jessica is jaloers op mij omdat we contact hebben en omdat veel jongens aandacht voor me hebben,' zei ze.

Edwards mond zakte een beetje open.

'Je bent niet de enige gedachtelezer hier, Edward. En de reden waarom je mijn gedachtes niet kunt lezen is dezelfde reden waarom ik de jouwe niet kan lezen,' zei Rachel.

Edward glimlachte wat schamper en keek naar de tafel.

'Wat?' vroeg Rachel zacht.

'Ik kan niet langer meer de kracht vinden om van je weg te blijven,' zei Edward.

'Probeer dat dan ook niet,' zei Rachel. 'Stop met ertegen te vechten'.

Hij keek haar aan en ze slikte een keer. Op zulke momenten wou ze dat ze zijn gedachtes wel kon lezen zodat ze wist wat hij dacht.

* * *

Nadat Rachel klaar was met eten betaalde Edward en stapten ze weer in de zilveren Volvo zodat hij haar naar huis kon brengen. De verwarming stond aan en Rachel kreeg het langzamerhand niet warm maar bloedheet. Edward daarin tegen gaf geen kik over het feit dat het smoorheet in de auto was. Zijn blik was strak op de weg gericht en zijn handen hadden weer eens een stevige greep om het stuur.

'Okay, ik denk dat het hier nu wel warm genoeg is,' zei Rachel waarna ze naar de verwarmingsknop reikte.

Edward deed dat op hetzelfde moment en hun vingers raakten elkaar. Een ijskoude gloed streek van haar vingertoppen omhoog naar haar hand zodra haar vingers de zijne aanraakten en ze snakte naar adem. Zijn hand was ijskoud!

Edward trok zijn hand snel terug en plaatste die weer op het stuur die hij nog steviger begon vast te houden.

'Je hand…' fluisterde Rachel. 'Hij is ijskoud'.

Edward antwoordde niet en Rachel keek naar hem. Ze zou geen antwoorden meer van hem krijgen, helaas.

Ze reden verder in stilte tot ze langs het politiebureau reden. Verschillende politiesirenes stonden aan en zwaailichten knipperde.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Rachel in het algemeen, ze kreeg geen antwoord. Edward stopte om er één van de auto's voor te laten gaan en Rachel keek naar de parkeerplaats. 'Charles is hier nog. Kun je hier parkeren?' vroeg ze.

Edward wierp haar een blik vanuit zijn ooghoeken toe reed de parkeerplaats op. 'Dat is mijn vaders auto. Wat doet hij hier?' zei Edward.

Ze stapten uit en zagen dat Carlisle net naar buiten kwam. 'Carlisle, wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Edward.

'William Fortress. Hij is gevonden in de loods waar zijn boot stond. Ik heb net het lichaam onderzocht,' antwoordde Carlisle.

'Is hij dood?' vroeg Rachel geschrokken.

Carlisle knipperde een keer met zijn ogen als antwoord.

'Hoe?'.

'Hij is aangevallen door een soort beest,' zei Carlisle maar hij keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar Edward die opeens heel donker keek.

'Was het hetzelfde beest als degene die die bewaker heeft gedood?' vroeg Rachel.

'Waarschijnlijk,' zei Carlisle.

'Het komt dus dichter naar de stad,' zei Rachel. Een rilling liep over haar rug bij de gedachte van wat het allemaal kon zijn.

'Rachel, misschien kun je beter naar binnen gaan. William was een collega van je vader. Hij is er nogal kapot van,' zei Carlisle.

Rachel knikte een keer. 'Tot morgen,' mompelde ze tegen Edward en daarna liep ze naar binnen toe.

Ze vond hem al snel in zijn kantoor en ging naar binnen. Hij staarde naar het zwarte beeldscherm van zijn computer met levenloze ogen. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en omhelsde hem van achteren.

'Hey'.

'Hey. Hoe was het winkelen?' vroeg Charles met een vreemde stem.

'Het ging. Het spijt me van je verlies, Charles. Hij was een goede man,' zei Rachel zacht.

'Ik blijf maar denken dat het mijn schuld is. Ik had hem vandaag vrij gegeven omdat hij al een paar week hard achter elkaar door had gewerkt zonder een vrije dag. Als ik dat niet had gedaan…' zei Charles met een schuldige blik.

'Het is niet jouw schuld, Zero. Je had hier niets aan kunnen doen. Niemand wist dat dat beest zou aanvallen. Jij niet, ik niet, Janet niet… Niemand,' zei Rachel.

Hij zweeg even en ze knuffelde hem stevig. 'Maak je maar geen zorgen, Phoenix. Ik beloof je dat we dat ding zullen vinden,' zei hij toen.

'Ik heb alle vertrouwen in je. Maar beloof me wel dat je voorzichtig zal zijn,' zei Rachel.

'Dat doe ik altijd,' glimlachte Charles. 'Hoe ben je hier eigenlijk gekomen?'.

'Edward heeft me een lift gegeven. We zagen de sirenes en toen zag ik dat je auto er nog stond en ik wou even kijken wat eraan de hand was. En toen zag hij zijn vaders auto… Carlisle vertelde wat er was gebeurd,' zei Rachel.

'Je begint close te worden met die Cullens, is het niet? Janet vertelde gisteravond al dat je de twee meiden van Carlisle op bezoek had en dat jullie lol hadden tot laat in de avond,' zei Charles.

'Ze zijn best aardig. Ik weet nu waarom ik Edwards gedachtes niet kan lezen,' zei Rachel.

'En? Ga je me dat nog vertellen?' vroeg Charles.

'Hij kan ook gedachtes lezen. Daardoor kan hij zijn gedachtes voor me wegblokken net als ik bij de mijne voor hem doe,' zei Rachel.

'Dus je denkt dat hij net als ons is?' vroeg Charles.

'Dat weet ik nog niet zo zeker. Er blijven dingen aan hem en aan de andere Cullens waar ik mijn vinger niet op kan leggen. Ik hoop dat ik er nog achter kom wat ze zijn. Tot dan zijn Edward en ik vrienden,' zei Rachel.

'Kom op, laten we naar huis gaan,' zei Charles die opstond.

Rachel liep voor hem aan naar beneden en bleef toen stokstijf staan toen het lichaam van het slachtoffer op een brancard voorbij kwam. Eén van zijn handen was ervan af gegleden en streek langs Rachels hand. Onmiddellijk schoten er beelden voor haar ogen langs. Drie mensen: een vrouw met een bos vol, roodbruine krullen, een man met lang, blond haar dat in een paardenstaart zat en een man met een donkere huid en zwarte dreadlocks. Alle drie hadden ze bloedrode ogen, net als Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec en Caius, en de vrouw en de blonde man hadden een lijkbleke huid zoals de Cullens.

Rachel snakte naar adem en strompelde achteruit waardoor ze over een steen viel. Charles ving haar op.

'Phoenix, wat is er?' vroeg hij bezorgd.

'Niet hier,' mompelde Rachel en ze trok hem mee naar zijn auto. Toen ze erin zaten staarde Rachel naar haar handen. 'Ik… Zijn hand streek langs de mijne en… Dat beest dat achter de moorden zit, dat is geen dier. Ik geloof… Ik geloof dat het mensen zijn die erachter zitten, Charles. Ik zag drie mensen voor mijn ogen die ik nog nooit eerder had gezien zodra zijn hand de mijne raakte,' fluisterde Rachel waarna ze zacht begon te huilen.

Charles sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en troostte haar. 'Stil maar, Rach. Alles komt goed. Huil maar niet. We vinden ze wel. Ik geloof je en ik zal ze vinden,' beloofde hij.

Maar dat was niet de reden waarom ze huilde. Ze huilde omdat ze langzaam zelf antwoorden begon te vinden over wat de Cullens waren, over wat de drie mysterieuze mensen waren en over wat haar vrienden in Volterra waren. En de dingen die ze uit vond zouden haar wereld op zijn kop zetten.


	8. Chapter 8

New Girl in Town

Chapter 8

I Know What You're

* * *

Toen Charles en Rachel thuis waren aangekomen vertrok Rachel per direct naar haar kamer toe waar ze door het boek over de Quileute legendes begon te bladeren opzoek naar antwoorden over de Cullens. Ze las en las, en zocht en zocht en vond uiteindelijk een bladzijde over de vijandstam van de Quileute stam. Ze stonden beschreven als "the Cold One". Rachel herinnerde zich meteen dat Rosalie altijd handschoenen droeg en de temperatuur van Edwards hand toen ze die per ongeluk had aangeraakt in de auto.

Ze fronste lichtjes en startte haar laptop op waarna ze op Google begon te zoeken naar het verwijswoord: the Cold One. Ze kreeg een boel zoekresultaten waarvan één de titel had **the Cold One: Apotamkin**. Ze klikte erop en kreeg een pagina waar een afbeelding te zien was van een soort vreemd monster die een man figuur op at. Onder dat plaatje stonden allemaal verwijzingen naar landen en culturen over de Apotamkin. China, Egypte, India, Peru, Japan, Engeland…

Ze klikte op Egypte en kreeg een nieuw tabblad waar met de titel **Egyptians: the Immortal Drinker**. Naast de uitleg was een plaatje te zien van een man en een vrouw die in het Oude Egypte was geschilderd op een muur. Beide hadden een beker vast waarboven drie druppels bloed te zien waren.

Na de Egyptische Cultuur drukte ze op India. **Scourge of the Ganges** werden ze hier genoemd. Rachels ogen vlogen over het beeldscherm en ze bekeek het plaatje dat het moest uitbeelden. Een groot vreemd monster met scherpe klauwen en een lelijke kop.

Ze klikte op Peru: **the Demon's Dismemberment**. Een plaatje van vier mannen die een andere man vasthielden, één bij de linkerarm, één bij de rechterarm, één bij het linkerbeen en één bij het rechterbeen. Blijkbaar hadden ze getrokken want er was bloed op het slachtoffer te zien en een been liet los.

Ze zocht door.

Ondood, snelheid, kracht, ijskoud, immortal, bloeddrinken, lijkbleek, onmenselijke zintuigen… Het waren woorden die ze telkens opnieuw tegenkwam. Edward was onmenselijk snel en kon busjes stoppen met één hand, hij at en dronk niet, hij was lijkbleek en zijn huid was ijskoud, hij kwam niet in het zonlicht… Alles vulde elkaar aan.

Hij was een Apotamkin, hij was een Cold One, hij was een Immortal Drinker, hij was een Scourge of the Ganges, hij was een Demon's Dismemberment. En al die namen waren gewoon moeilijkere en andere namen voor wat de meeste mensen kende als een Vampier.

Edward Cullen en zijn families waren Vampiers.

Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius en Alec waren Vampiers.

Het beest dat rondzwierf was geen beest maar een Vampier en het was niet één Vampier die achter de moorden zat maar het waren er drie.

Rachels vingers gleden van het toetsenbord en ze ging achteruit in haar stoel zitten. Haar handen trilden en haar ogen waren gevuld met verbazing. Als Vampiers al bestonden wat zou er dan nog wel niet allemaal meer bestaan? Toen herinnerde ze zich dat Jacob had verteld dat de Cullens een soort afstammelingen waren van wat hij en de Quileute stam de vijandstam noemden. De grote vijand van Vampiers waren Weerwolven. Was het mogelijk dat Jacob en de rest van de Quileute stam Weerwolven waren?

Jacob had gezegd dat ze van wolven afstamden en Weerwolven waren technisch gezien afstammelingen van wolven. Het verwarde haar allemaal maar ze had nu antwoorden. De antwoorden die ze wou hebben.

Ze wist Edward Cullens geheim en ze zou hem ermee confronteren. Op school kon het niet. Wat als ze afgeluisterd werden? De hele school zou dan over hen weten en er zou totale chaos over de wereld uitbreken.

Er werd op haar deur geklopt en Janet kwam binnen. Ze had haar pyjama al aan en wreef slaperig in haar ogen. 'Rachel, liefje, het is na middernacht. Ga slapen,' geeuwde ze.

Ze kon het haar en Charles nog niet vertellen. Wat als ze het niet begrepen? Eerst zou ze Edward met haar ontdekking confronteren en dan zouden ze wel verder zien.

'Ik ga al slapen, Janet,' suste Rachel haar.

'Okay. Welterusten,' geeuwde Janet en ze liep de kamer uit.

Rachel stond op en sloot haar laptop af waarna ze zich omkleedde in haar pyjama in en in bed kroop. Ze staarde voor een lange tijd nog naar haar plafon en liet alles tot zich komen.

Er was iets anders aan Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett en Jasper. Als ze de verhalen over Vampiers mocht geloven dan werden ze wild zodra ze in grote massa's van mensen waren door al het mensenbloed. Maar de vijf Cullens gingen gewoon naar school en Carlisle werkte zelfs in het ziekenhuis waar hij bijna dagelijks met bloed te maken had. Op een één of andere manier hadden de Cullens een manier gevonden om hun bloedlust te onderdrukken en onder controle te krijgen. Alhoewel… Jasper zag eruit alsof hij in pijn was. Misschien had hij er nog problemen mee?

Haar oogleden zakten dicht en ze dommelde in slaap. Morgen zou een rare dag worden maar het was er wel eentje waar ze naar uit keek.

* * *

De wekker ging de volgende morgen weer vroeg maar dit keer had Rachel geen moeite om uit bed te komen. Ze was nerveus omdat ze Edward zou confronteren met wat ze had gevonden.

Ze kleedde zich aan, ontbeet in haar eentje aangezien Charles en Janet alweer aan het werk waren en ging in haar eentje naar school.

Tijdens de lessen had ze haar hoofd er niet bij. Iedere keer dwaalden haar gedachtes terug naar wat ze de vorige avond had ontdekt.

Tijdens de lunchpauze zat ze buiten in haar eentje en at weinig. De knoop in haar maag werd met erger naarmate het einde van de schooldag dichterbij kwam. Ze was van plan om Edwards aandacht te krijgen als school net uit was en dan naar het bos te lopen. Hij had haar gisteren verteld dat hij haar graag wou beschermen dus zou hij haar volgen. En dan zou ze hem ernaar moeten vragen. Daar zag ze nog wel het meeste tegen op. Niet omdat ze wist wat hij nu was maar omdat ze bang was hoe hij zou reageren. Wat als hij het verkeerd op nam? Wat als hij bang werd dat ze het aan iemand zou vertellen of kwaad omdat ze het had ontdekt? Ze wou hem niet kwetsen.

Gelukkig was de zon weer weggetrokken anders was hij helemaal niet naar school gekomen en dan had ze langer met die knoop in haar maag moeten doorlopen.

De bel ging en school was afgelopen.

Ze stond op het grasveld dat voor de school lag. Je moest er langs heen voordat je naar de parkeerplaats kon gaan. En ze stond er en keek rond. Ze wachtte tot ze Edward zou zien en zijn aandacht zou krijgen.

De stemmen om haar heen van de andere leerlingen waren gedempt en de tijd leek in slow motion voorbij te gaan. En toen was hij daar. Hij bleef staan en keek naar haar terwijl zijn handen in zijn zakken verborgen waren. Rachel staarde hem aan en ze zag dat hij al snel begreep dat er iets was waar ze met hem over wou praten.

En terwijl de andere leerlingen opgewonden naar de parkeerplaats liepen, liep Rachel op Edward af terwijl haar blik de zijne vasthield. Ze liep langs hem heen richting het bos en hij volgde haar.

Niemand lette op hen, op vier personen na. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice en Jasper keken hen na. Alle vier met een bezorgde blik in hun ogen maar liepen toen naar hun auto's toe en gingen naar huis.

* * *

Eenmaal in het bos aangekomen liep Rachel nog een tijdje door maar toen liet ze haar rugzak van haar schouder vallen op de grond en bleef op een open plek staan.

Ze hoorde dat Edward ook eraan kwam en bleef staan op een paar meter afstand.

'Je bent onmenselijk snel en sterk. Je huid is lijkbleek en ijskoud. Je ogen veranderen van kleur, je eet en drinkt nooit tijdens de pauzes, soms praat je alsof je van een andere tijd komt en je komt niet in het zonlicht,' somde Rachel op.

Ze kon horen dat hij langzaam op haar af liep maar aandachtig luisterde. Vlak achter haar bleef hij staan.

'Hoe oud ben je?' wou Rachel weten.

'17,' antwoordde Edward vanachter haar maar zijn stem klonk niet normaal.

'Hoelang ben je al 17?' vroeg Rachel.

'Al voor een tijdje,' antwoordde Edward.

Rachel ademde diep in en uit en haar ademhaling weergalmde door het bos heen. Ze hoorde hem niet ademen.

'Ik weet wat je bent,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

Het was even stil.

'Zeg het,' zei Edward toen.

Rachel slikte en keek niet naar hem.

'Hardop'.

Ze antwoordde nog steeds niet maar haar ademhaling was nog steeds zwaar.

'Zeg het,' zei Edward weer.

Ze nam een hap adem. 'Vampier'.

Toen ze het had uitgesproken viel er een last van haar schouders af. Ze wist nu wat hij verborgen hield.

'Ben je bang?' vroeg Edward.

Rachel dacht even na over die vraag en draaide zich toen naar hem om.

'Nee'.

'Vraag me dan de meest algemene vraag: wat eten we?' drong Edward aan.

Rachel staarde hem aan en zag dat hij het haatte om te zijn wat hij was. Ze had altijd gevonden dat zij een monster was vanwege haar krachten en vergeleken met wat Edward was en moest doen, veranderde dat niet. Maar hij vond zichzelf een monster net als zij dat van zichzelf vond.

'Je zal me geen pijn doen. Daar heb ik alle vertrouwen in,' zei ze.

Edward greep haar arm vast en trok haar mee verder het bos in.

'Waar gaan we heen?' wou ze weten.

'Hoger de berg op. Uit de mistwolk. Je moet zien hoe ik eruit zie in het zonlicht,' zei Edward.

Het volgende moment greep hij haar vast en trok haar op zijn rug. In een reflex sloeg ze haar armen voor zijn keel en haar benen om zijn middel heen. Hij begon te rennen en de bomen schoten voorbij terwijl Rachels ogen begonnen te tranen. Uiteindelijk stopten ze bijna helemaal bovenop de berg. Tussen de grote rotsen en bomen met hun takken en bladeren vielen stralen zonlicht.

Hij liet haar van zijn rug zakken en liep richting het zonlicht toe.

'Dit is waarom we onszelf niet laten zien in het zonlicht. Mensen zouden meteen weten dat we anders waren,' zei hij. Hij stapte het zonlicht in en opende zijn jas en blouse.

Rachel ademde weer diep in en uit en liep langzaam op hem af. Edward draaide zich naar haar om en keek haar aan. Het stuk van zijn huid waar de zon opviel straalde als een diamant. Het was beeldschoon maar blijkbaar dacht hij daar niet zo over want zijn ogen zijn vol walging.

'Je huid ziet eruit alsof het bestaat uit honderden kleine diamanten,' zei Rachel. 'Je bent beeldschoon'.

Edward keek weg met een gezicht waar de walging nu vanaf droop. 'Beeldschoon? Dit is de huid van een moordenaar, Rachel,' zei hij en hij liep verder het bos in en weg uit de zon.

Rachel volgde hem. 'Ik ben een moordenaar,' zei hij.

'Dat geloof ik niet,' zei Rachel.

'Dat is omdat je een leugen geloofd. Het is als een camouflage,' zei Edward waarna hij zich tot haar wendde. 'Ik ben het meest gevaarlijke wezen dat er op de hele wereld rondloopt. Alles aan mij nodigt je uit om naar me toe te komen. En als je dat doet dan ben je er geweest. Mijn stem, mijn gezicht, zelfs mijn geur! Alles trekt je aan mijn aan. Het is alsof we het allemaal nodig hebben en het is allemaal nep!'.

Hij rende weg in onmenselijke snelheid en Rachel keek rond omdat ze hem zocht. Hij verscheen weer iets boven haar en keek op haar neer.

'Het is alsof je sneller dan me zou kunnen zijn,' zei hij.

Hij rende weer door en ze keek rond. Ze hoorde hem bewegen maar zag hem niet. Hij verscheen naast haar.

'Het is alsof je me zou kunnen bevechten'.

Hij trok een boom met één had uit de grond en gooide hem 20 meter ver. Rachel staarde hem aan, ze had geen idee wat ze moest zeggen.

'Ik ben ontworpen om te doden,' zei Edward.

'Dat maakt me niets uit,' zei Rachel.

'Ik heb mensen vermoord,' ging Edward door.

'Dat maakt niets meer uit. Die tijd is voorbij,' zei Rachel. Ze staarde hem aan en hij staarde terug. Even was het stil.

'Ik wou jou vermoorden,' zei Edward. 'Ik heb nog nooit iemands bloed zo erg gewild als toen ik het jouwe rook'.

'Ik vertrouw je,' zei Rachel die dichter naar hem toe kwam. Zijn koude vingers gleden over haar wang.

'Dat moet je niet doen,' zei hij.

'Toch doe ik het. Ik ben hier om te laten zien dat ik je vertrouw,' zei Rachel.

Hun lippen waren centimeters van elkaar vandaan en het leek alsof hij haar zou kussen toen hij zich bedacht en weer wegrende. Ze keek wild om zich heen en vond hem weer in een boom waar hij op een tak zat.

'Mijn familie en ik… We zijn anders dan anderen van ons soort. We jagen alleen op dieren. We leren om onze bloedlust te beheersen. Maar jouw geur… Het is als drugs voor me,' zei Edward die langzaam een paar takken naar beneden zakte. 'Als mijn eigen, persoonlijke heroïne'.

Rachel keek tussen twee takken naar hem omhoog en hij zakte nog lager zodat hij boven haar hing.

'Waarom haatte je me zo toen we elkaar eerst ontmoette?' vroeg ze.

'Dat deed ik alleen omdat ik je zo graag wou hebben. En ik weet nog steeds niet of ik mezelf bij je kan beheersen,' zei Edward.

Rachel pakte de takken vast en klom voorzichtig omhoog zodat ze weer face-to-face stonden. 'Ik weet dat je dat wel kan. Ik vertrouw je,' zei ze.

Edward staarde haar even aan en klom toen uit de boom weer op de grond. Rachel volgde hem.

'Ik kan je gedachtes niet lezen,' zei hij waarna hij voor haar ging staan en zijn handen aan beide kanten van haar lichaam op de onderkant van een gigantische stam van een boom plaatste. Hun gezichten lagen weer centimeters van elkaar vandaan. 'Vertel me waar je aan denkt'.

Ze staarde hem aan. 'Nu ben ik bang,' fluisterde ze.

'Mooi,' zei Edward. Hij liep achteruit en hing tegen een andere boomstam aan.

Rachel liep op hem af en keek hem wee recht aan. 'Ik ben bang. Maar niet voor jou. Ik ben bang dat ik je kwijtraak en dat je zal verdwijnen,' fluisterde ze. '_Ik ben bang dat ik degene ben die jou zeer zal doen_'.

Edward keek haar aan en iets in zijn ogen ontspande. 'Je hebt geen idee hoelang ik op jou heb gewacht,' zei hij.

Zijn koude hand raakte de huid van haar borst en ze merkte dat hij haar hartslag voelde. 'En zo werd de leeuw verliefd op het lam'.

'Wat een stomme lam,' fluisterde Rachel.

'Wat een zieke masochistische leeuw,' glimlachte Edward.

Rachel glimlachte en legde haar hand in zijn nek. De huid onder haar vingers was ijskoud maar zoals ze hem ooit al eens had verteld hield ze van kou en nattigheid.

Ze glimlachte en rustte haar hoofd op zijn schouder terwijl ze diep uitademde. Het voelde goed om bij hem te zijn.

* * *

De middag ging voorbij en Edward en Rachel bleven bij elkaar in het bos. Ze zochten een bloemenveld op en gingen daar zitten. Uiteindelijk ging Rachel op haar rug liggen en Edward ging naast haar liggen. Ze keken elkaar aan en Rachel glimlachte lichtjes terwijl ze zijn hand in de hare pakte en haar vingers met die van hem verstrengelde. Zijn houding was ontspannen en zijn walging was verdwenen. De zon brak tussen de bomen door en zorgde ervoor dat de huid op Edwards gezicht begon te glinsteren als honderden diamantjes. Rachel glimlachte weer en hield zijn blik vast. Ze had nooit kunnen geloven dat ze verliefd zou worden op de jongen die ze op haar eerste dag onder het labeltje arrogant had geplaatst en van wie ze niks had begrepen. Toch was het gebeurd. En ze was er verdomd blij om!

* * *

'Liefje, waar ben je wel niet geweest?' vroeg Janet toen Rachel eindelijk thuis kwam.

'Ik was bij Edward,' zei Rachel.

'Edward? Als in Edward Cullen? En jullie waren samen?' vroeg Charles vanaf de bank in de woonkamer.

'Ja,' antwoordde Rachel.

'Waar zijn jullie geweest?' wou Charles weten.

'Het bos. Hij heeft me het bos laten zien. Hij kent de weg er heel goed,' vertelde Rachel.

'Oh! Je verbergt iets en je ogen… Ze stralen helemaal. Vertel op!' lachte Janet.

Rachel bloosde lichtjes. 'Er is niets te vertellen,' mompelde ze.

'Oh, jawel! Je bent een hele middag en een halve avond in het bos geweest met een jongen. Dat is er iets te vertellen, Rachel,' zei Janet.

'Janet, laat haar toch. Ze wil er blijkbaar niet over praten,' zei Charles.

'Bedankt, Charles,' glimlachte Rachel.

'Jullie hebben iets gekregen, is het niet?' vroeg Janet. 'Zeg me alsjeblieft dat het zo is!'.

Rachel zuchtte diep terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde.

'Janet, laat haar toch. Ze wil het er blijkbaar niet over hebben,' zei Charles weer.

Rachel gaf hem een knuffel en liep naar boven. Ze dacht alles nog even over terwijl ze in bed kroop. Ze was doodmoe en had wel wat slaap verdiend. Ze wist drie dingen zeker.

Eén: Edward en zijn familie waren Vampiers.

Twee: er was een deel van Edward, en ze wist niet hoe dominant dat deel was, dat naar haar bloed verlangde.

En drie: ze was hopeloos verliefd op hem geworden en daar was niets meer aan te redden. Toen ze daaraan dacht glimlachte ze en viel in slaap.

* * *

De volgende morgen werd ze wakker toen ze een auto hoorde toeteren. Ze wreef de slaap uit haar ogen en zag dat haar wekkertje over 5 minuten zou gaan. Beneden was het muisstil wat betekende dat Charles en Janet alweer aan het werk waren.

Ze stond op en liep naar haar raam toe. Edward leunde tegen zijn zilveren Volvo aan en keek glimlachend naar haar op. Ze glimlachte terug en duwde haar raam open.

'Wat doe jij hier zo vroeg?' vroeg ze.

'Ik dacht dat het gepast zou zijn als ik je naar school zou brengen. Daarbij werd ik gek van het getreiter van Jasper, Emmett, Alice en Rosalie,' antwoordde hij.

'Geef me een minuutje en dan kom ik naar beneden om je naar binnen te laten,' zei Rachel waarna ze haar hoofd terug trok en zich vliegensvlug begon aan te kleden. Daarna rende ze naar beneden en liet hem in.

'Waren ze zo irritant?' vroeg ze.

'Je hebt geen idee,' glimlachte Edward. 'Ik moest je trouwens doorgeven dat ze verwachten dat je tijdens de pauze bij ons komt zitten'.

Rachel glimlachte. 'Hoe zou ik nee kunnen zeggen? Dus ze vinden het niet erg dat ik weet wat jullie zijn?' vroeg ze.

'Nee, Carlisle heeft ons al gewaarschuwd toen hij je voor het eerst ontmoette dat er een grote kans bestond dat je het vroeger of later zou uitvogelen. Het heeft alleen niet echt geholpen,' zei Edward.

Rachel liep naar de keuken en maakte zichzelf een ontbijt. 'Ze gaan op school allemaal naar ons staren, is het niet?' vroeg ze.

'Grote kans,' antwoordde Edward.

'Jessica gaat me vermoorden,' mompelde Rachel.

Edward glimlachte lichtjes en zijn hand sloot zich om de hare, dit keer ging er geen rillingen door haar lichaam.

'Maak je geen zorgen. Ik dek je rug,' beloofde hij. 'En als ze je iets probeert aan te doen villen Alice en Rosalie haar waarschijnlijk levend, om maar te zwijgen van Emmett'.

'Een hele geruststelling,' lachte Rachel.

Even later zaten ze naast elkaar in Edwards Volvo en reden naar school. Rachel was aardig zenuwachtig over het feit dat iedereen nu zou zien dat zij en Edward een koppel waren. Ze kon zich de hatelijke blikken van de meiden haast al voelen.

'Vind je zulke snelheden soms leuk?' vroeg ze aan Edward die weer eens veel te hard reed. 'Is het niet al genoeg dat er niemand sneller kan rennen dan jij?'.

'Ja, ik hou van zulke snelheden. En nee, het is niet genoeg,' zei Edward.

'Erg grappig, grapjas,' zei Rachel die hem een plagende klap tegen zijn arm gaf. Edward grijnsde wat en reed de parkeerplaats van school op.

Toen hij stopte en uitstapte liep hij vliegensvlug naar de andere kant om haar deur te openen en haar te helpen uitstappen als een echte gentleman.

Rachel kon Angela's lippen de woorden: 'Oh mijn God' zien vormen en alle blikken waren op haar gericht toen ze uitstapte.

'Ja, iedereen is aan het staren,' mompelde Rachel.

'Behalve die jongen,' vulde Edward haar aan en hij gebaarde naar een blonde jongen wie ze passeerden.

'Okay, daar heb je een punt. Hij keek gewoon,' knikte Rachel.

'Heerlijk om iemand te hebben die weet hoe het is om mensen hun gedachtes te lezen,' glimlachte Edward.

Eric, Mike en Tyler wierpen hem vernietigende blikken toe toen ze langskwamen en er kwam haast stoom uit Jessica's oren van woede.

'Ach, ik breek toch al bijna alle regels. Wat maakt het ook uit? Ik ga toch al naar Hel,' mompelde Edward die een arm om Rachels schouders sloeg. Hij wierp een blik op de rode auto van Rosalie waaruit de vier overige Cullens met grote grijnzen stapten.

'Het werd tijd,' grijnsde Emmett die hand in hand met Rosalie liep en zich bij hen voegde.

'Ja, dat kun je wel zeggen,' zei Alice die op en neer danste aan Jaspers arm.

'Nu zijn we in ieder geval met z'n zessen in plaats met z'n vijven. Dan hebben we in ieder geval een even getal,' zei Rosalie.

'Jullie trekken aardig wat kwade blikken,' zei Jasper.

Dat was de eerste keer dat Rachel hem iets hoorde zeggen.

'We hebben nu een nieuw zusje,' grijnsde Emmett plagend.

'Ja, je had gelijk. Hij is vervelend,' mompelde Rachel.

Edward glimlachte en Rachel pakte de hand vast van zijn arm die om haar schouders lag.

'Jullie zijn schattig samen,' zei Alice.

'Ik dacht dat je hem arrogant vond,' zei Emmett.

'Dat vond ik eerst ook,' zei Rachel.

'Wie had gedacht dat de weg naar zijn hart was door afwijzingen,' lachte Rosalie.

'Oh, hou je mond toch,' gromde Edward achter in zijn keel.

Rachel, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie en Jasper moesten lachen en lachend liepen ze de school in waar een lange dag vol hatelijke blikken, starren en gefluister op het nieuwe koppel stond te wachten.


	9. Chapter 9

New Girl in Town

Chapter 9

Meeting his parents

* * *

Na school trokken Rachel en Edward weer samen het bos in. Er waren nog een boel vragen waar ze antwoord op wou en die had ze hem niet kunnen vragen onder schooltijd omdat dat niet veilig was.

'Dus is het echt nodig dat iemand op sterven te liggen voor hij veranderd kan worden?' vroeg ze. Ze liepen samen over wat rotsen die rond een groot meer lagen.

'Nee. Zo werkt Carlisle alleen. Hij zou dit nooit iemand aan doen die nog een andere keuze zou hebben,' vertelde Edward.

'Hoelang ben je al zo?' vroeg Rachel. Ze liepen arm in arm, iets waar ze beide nog aan moesten wennen.

'Sinds 1918. Carlisle was mijn dokter toen ik stervende was aan de Spaanse Griep. Hij gaf gehoor aan de roep van mijn ouders om mij te redden. Ze vroegen hem dat vlak voordat ze beide stierven, ook aan de Spaanse Griep,' vertelde Edward.

'Het spijt me,' fluisterde Rachel droevig.

'Dat geeft niet. Je kan er niets meer aandoen,' glimlachte Edward.

'Hoe was het? De verandering?' vroeg Rachel.

'Het gif was verschrikkelijk en erg pijnlijk. Maar wat Carlisle deed was veel harder. Niet veel van ons hebben de kracht om dat te doen,' zei Edward.

Het begon heel hard te regenen dus verscholen ze zich onder een grote boom voor wat afdak. Toch waren ze beide al snel helemaal doorweekt.

'Hoefde hij je niet gewoon te bijten?' vroeg Rachel. Ze zat dicht tegen hem aan ondanks dat hij haar geen warmte gaf.

'Niet precies. Wanneer we mensenbloed proeven dan neemt er iets het van je over. Dan verander je in een soort beest dat niet wil stoppen en niet wil loslaten tot er geen druppelbloed meer in degene zit die gebeten is. Het is dan bijna onmogelijk om te stoppen,' legde Edward uit.

'Maar het lukte Carlisle,' zei Rachel.

'Ja, eerst met mij en toen met zijn vrouw Esme,' antwoordde Edward.

'Dus zijn Carlisle en Esme de reden waarom je geen mensen dood?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ja, maar het is niet de enige reden,' antwoordde Edward die voor zich uit staarde. 'Ik wil geen monster zijn'.

Rachel keek hem vol medelijden aan en pakte zijn handen vast. Ze wist hoe hij zich ongeveer voelde. 'Je bent geen monster'.

Edward keek haar aan en glimlachte lichtjes. 'Mijn familie en ik, we noemen onszelf vegetariërs omdat we alleen leven op het bloed van dieren. Maar je bent nooit helemaal verzadigd. Het bloed van de dieren houdt je sterk en in leven maar je bent er eigenlijk nooit helemaal tevreden mee,' zei hij.

'En zou je verzadigd zijn als je mijn bloed zou drinken?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ja, heel erg verzadigd. Maar ik zou niet met mezelf kunnen leven als ik je zou vermoorden vanwege je bloed,' zei Edward.

'En dat maakt jou juist geen monster,' glimlachte Rachel die een plukje haar uit zijn gezicht streek. Zijn topaaskleurige ogen staarden in haar ogen, iets waar ze aan gewend was geraakt.

'Waren het andere Vampiers die achter die moorden zaten?'.

'Ik geloof dat je daar het antwoord al op weet. Zo slim ben je wel,' zei Edward. 'Maar het antwoord is ja. Er zijn er meer van ons en ze lopen over de hele wereld rond. We komen ze wel eens tegen'.

'Hebben je andere familieleden ook abilities zoals dat jij gedachtes kunt lezen?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ik ben de enige in de familie die gedachtes kan lezen maar Alice kan in de toekomst kijken,' zei Edward.

'Dan had ze me waarschijnlijk al zien aankomen. Nu weet ik in ieder geval waarom ze soms die blik in haar ogen heeft alsof ze iets weet wat niemand anders weet,' glimlachte Rachel.

'Ja, die blik kan heel irritant zijn maar Alice's visioenen zijn heel subjectief. Ze kunnen veranderen omdat mensen andere keuzes kunnen maken dan de keuzes die ze hen zag maken in haar visioenen,' zei Edward.

'Waar. Hoe zit het met Jasper? Heeft hij ook een abilitie?' vroeg Rachel.

'Hij kan andermans emoties lezen en beheersen. Hij kan ze kalmeren, kwaad maken, verdrietig maken. Dat soort dingen,' zei Edward.

'Weer een mysterie opgelost. Zijn er toevallig ook Vampiers in Volterra?' vroeg Rachel.

'Waarom wil je dat weten?' vroeg Edward.

'Omdat ik denk dat ik bevriend ben met een paar Vampiers daar aangezien ze bloedrode ogen hebben, dezelfde lijkbleke huid hebben zoals jij en ze ook abilities hebben zoals jij en Alice,' zei Rachel.

'Okay… Ja, er zijn Vampiers in Volterra. Eigenlijk zelfs een heleboel. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat het de Mekka voor Vampiers is,' zei Edward.

'Hoezo?' wou Rachel weten.

'In Volterra leven de Volturi. Dat zijn de oudste Vampiers die op aarde rondlopen en zij houden de wetten voor Vampiers bij,' zei Edward. 'Als je iets hebt misdaan of verdacht wordt van een misdaad wordt je daarheen gebracht om veroordeeld en gestraft te worden'.

'Jullie hebben wetten?' vroeg Rachel verrast.

'Jazeker,' antwoordde Edward.

'Zoals?' drong Rachel aan.

'We mogen niemand van ons eigen soort doden tenzij we een goede reden hebben en als de Volturi erachter komen dat een normale sterveling weet over ons dan moet hij of zij of gedood worden of veranderd worden in één van ons,' zei Edward.

'Gelukkig dan maar dat ik geen normale sterveling ben,' zei Rachel. 'Wie is de hoge baas van de Volturi? Zeg me alsjeblieft dat zijn naam niet Aro is?'.

'Als ik dat zou zeggen dan zou ik liegen,' zei Edward.

Rachel schoot in de lach. 'Oh mijn God! Mijn vriendje is een Vampier en mijn vijf beste vrienden zijn waarschijnlijk leden van de Volturi'.

'Dat meen je toch niet echt?' vroeg Edward wat behoedzaam.

'Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane en Alec? Ken je hen?' vroeg Rachel.

'Okay, je bent bevriend met de drie belangrijkste leden van de Volturi en met twee van de gevaarlijkste bewakers van hen. Dat verklaart veel,' zei Edward.

'Mijn wereld staat op zijn kop. En dan erger dan normaal,' glimlachte Rachel die tegen Edward aanleunde.

Hij glimlachte ook en sloeg een arm om haar schouders heen en hield haar stevig vast alsof hij bang was dat ze zou weggaan. Of hij wou haar gewoon beschermen tegen de regen.

* * *

Zaterdag brak aan en Edward was bij Rachel. Iets wat een gewoonte was geworden. Je zag de twee nauwelijks nog zonder elkaar. Maar hij was hongerig geworden en had moeten weggaan om even snel te jagen. Dus was Rachel alleen. Ze zat op de bumper van haar Mini en was dingen aan het schetsen terwijl ze haar muziek in had.

Charles was helemaal enthousiast omdat er een één of andere wedstrijd zou komen en ze wist nu al dat ze het niet leuk zou vinden. Ze hoopte dat Edward snel terug zou komen.

Rachel schrok zich te pletter toen er iets op het dak van haar auto sprong waardoor de hele auto trilde. Ze keek om en zag Edward.

Ze lachte een beetje, deed haar dopjes uit en gleed van de bumper af. 'Kun je in ieder geval proberen om je menselijk te gedragen? Ik heb buren, weet je?' lachte ze.

Edward grijnsde en sprong op de grond. 'Ik kon de verleiding niet weerstaan. Wat ben je aan het schetsen?' vroeg hij. Rachel liet hem een portret van Aro zien. 'Wow. Ik blijf versteld staan over je schilderkunst. En dat is echt iemand van de Volturi. Eigenlijk niet zomaar iemand maar het hoofd ervan,' zei hij.

'Hij is een grote steun voor me geweest en dat is hij nog steeds,' zei Rachel.

'Weet je, ik neem je morgen mee naar mijn huis,' zei Edward waarna hij een deuk vlakbij één van de achterbanden van haar Mini fikste.

'Bedankt. Maar wacht, bedoel je met je hele familie?' vroeg Rachel wat geschrokken.

'Ja…' antwoordde Edward die zijn armen om haar middel liet glijden omdat hij de lichte angst in haar ogen zag.

'Wat als ze me niet mogen?' vroeg ze langzaam.

'Dus je bent niet bang om in een huis vol met Vampiers te zijn maar je bent wel bang over het feit dat je mijn familie gaat ontmoeten en dat ze je misschien niet mogen?' vroeg hij half lachend.

'Blij dat ik je vermaak,' glimlachte Rachel.

'Maak je geen zorgen. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice en Carlisle kennen je al en ze zijn gek op je, net als ik dat ben. En Esme kijkt er al weken naar uit om je een keer te ontmoeten. Ze zal van je gaan houden, echt waar,' suste Edward haar.

'Als jij het zegt,' zei Rachel terwijl ze haar handen op zijn schouders hield. 'Wil je nog binnenkomen? Charles gaat straks een één of andere wedstrijd kijken. Ik haat het en dat weet ik nu al. Wil je me alsjeblieft gezelschap houden?'.

Edward opende zijn mond om antwoord te geven maar zijn blik schoot toen naar de weg en werd verontrust. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Rachel bezorgd. 'Dat ligt ingewikkeld in elkaar,' zei hij langzaam.

'Je gaat weg, is het niet?' zei Rachel droevig. Edward keek haar aan en glimlachte lichtjes.

'Nee, het is oké. Ik blijf nog wel even om jou blij te maken,' zei hij.

Rachel schonk hem een stralende glimlach en omhelsde hem stevig. 'Dank je'.

Ze ging weer op haar bumper zitten met Edward naast haar. 'Hoe komt het toch dat je alles zou goed onthoud?' wou hij weten nadat hij had gaande geslagen terwijl ze begonnen was aan een nieuwe schets van hem, Emmett en Jasper.

'Charles zegt dat ik een fotografisch geheugen heb. Misschien heeft hij daar wel een punt,' zei Rachel.

Een pick-up truck reed de oprit op en ze voelde Edward verstijven. Haar hand sloot zich om de zijne. 'Wat is er?' vroeg ze weer.

'Leden van de Quileute stam,' mompelde Edward.

'Sorry… Ik was vergeten dat…' begon Rachel snel maar Edward schudde zijn hoofd.

'Het is oké. Ik ben niet op hun gebied en zij zijn niet op ons gebied. Als ik me rustig houdt gebeurd er niets,' zei hij.

Jacob stapte uit en hielp Billy in zijn rolstoel. 'Hey. Komen jullie weer een keer langs voor een bezoekje?' vroeg Rachel.

Billy's ogen boorden zich even in die van Edward maar hij zei niets tegen hem. 'Eigenlijk kwamen we jullie tv een bezoekje brengen. Daarbij kan Jacob maar niet stoppen met praten over hoe graag hij je wel niet weer wou zien,' zei hij.

'Bedankt, pa. Echt bedankt,' mompelde Jacob. Rachel keek een keer naar Edward wiens gezicht uitdrukkingsloos stond.

'Klaar voor de grote wedstrijd?' vroeg Billy.

'Ik zit niet echt in die wedstrijden. Ik hou niet zo van rugby,' zei Rachel waarna ze Edward aankeek. 'Edward vond het niet erg om langer te blijven en houdt me gezelschap'.

'Hey. Jullie zijn er al,' zei Charles die naar buiten kwam.

'Jep. We waren vroeg. We hadden net een gesprek met Rachel en haar _**vriend**_,' zei Billy wiens ogen weer gaten in Edward boorden.

'Ah. Ja. Rachel heeft eindelijk vrienden gemaakt. Het werd tijd,' zei Charles.

Rachel keek ongemakkelijk weg. 'Charles, ik zit erbij voor het geval je het nog niet doorhad,' siste ze.

'Dus?' vroeg Charles.

'Misschien is het beter als ik ga,' mompelde Edward.

'Nee. Blijf alsjeblieft nog even,' smeekte Rachel. 'Trek je niets van Charles aan. Hij is soms zo'.

'Dat is niet het probleem,' mompelde Edward.

'Nog enig nieuws over dat beest dat zo bezig is om mensen te vermoorden?' vroeg Billy.

Rachels gezicht betrok en ze voelde dat Edward nog wat versteef.

'Nee. Maar ik weet ook wel bijna zeker dat het geen beest was,' zei Charles.

'Dat heb ik nooit gedacht,' zei Billy.

'En toch heb je gezegd dat het er één was. Waarom? Om de kinderen uit het bos te houden?' vroeg Charles.

'Natuurlijk. We willen niet dat er nog iemand anders gewond raakt, niet?' zei Billy die nu naar Rachel keek.

'Kunnen we alsjeblieft over iets anders hebben?' smeekte Rachel.

'Wat is er, liefje? Dit is toch niets ernstigs,' zei Janet die zich bij hen voegden.

'Ik hou er gewoon niet van, oké?' zei Rachel wat geïrriteerd waarna ze naar Edward keek. 'Misschien kun je toch beter gaan. Voor hij nog meer gaat praten'.

Ze zei het zo zacht dat ze zeker wist dat de rest haar niet kon verstaan maar Edward met zijn onmenselijke, scherpe gehoor wel.

'Ja, dat lijkt me ook beter,' knikte Edward. Ze lieten zich van de bumper afglijden.

'Ga je al weer, Edward? Wil je niet blijven om mee te kijken?' vroeg Janet liefjes.

'Nee bedankt… Toch vriendelijk dat u het vraagt, Mrs. Grey,' zei Edward.

'Het is gewoon Janet hoor,' glimlachte Janet vrolijk.

'Ik kom je morgen ophalen, okay?' vroeg Edward die zich tot Rachel had gewend.

'Ja, is goed. Bye. Doe de rest de groeten van me,' zei Rachel.

Edward glimlachte en liep naar zijn eigen auto waarna hij wegreed.

'Jullie zijn zo lief samen,' glimlachte Janet.

Rachel zuchtte geïrriteerd en sloot haar schetsboek. 'Janet, we zijn geen stel'.

'Wat was er met morgen?' vroeg Charles.

'Ik ga mee naar zijn huis,' zei Rachel.

'Families ontmoeten? Is dat niet een beetje snel?' vroeg Janet.

'Nee. Esme kijkt er al heel lang naar uit om me te ontmoeten en ik ken alleen haar nog niet. En hoezo snel? Edward en ik zijn gewoon vrienden en het geeft toch niet dat ik naar zijn huis toe ga? Daarbij was het een idee van Alice,' zei Rachel.

'Ik dacht dat je die jongen niet mocht,' zei Billy die wat bezorgd keek.

'Ze hadden geheimen maar dat heeft iedereen hier. Ik weet nu wat er met hen is en daarbij zijn Edward en ik goede vrienden geworden. Maar waar gaat dit over? Dit zijn toch echt mijn zaken,' zei Rachel die opeens in de verdediging schoot.

'Liefje, we wouden niet…' begon Janet snel maar Rachel marcheerde kwaad het huis in zonder nog iets te zeggen.

* * *

De volgende dag was Rachel bloed nerveus. Misschien had Janet gelijk gehad en hadden ze wat haast. Maar Edward had gelijk gehad over dat ze iedereen al kende, op Esme na dan. En na alles wat ze over Mrs. Cullen had gehoord had ze er alle vertrouwen in dat het een lieve vrouw was met wie ze goed over weg zou kunnen.

Ze zat op de zolder en deed wat ze altijd deed als ze haar aandacht van dingen afprobeerde te houden. Schilderen. Ze had twee schilderijen af. Op de ene stonden Emmett, Edward en Jasper en op de andere stonden Rosalie en Alice. Ze had ze vanmorgen afgemaakt en was er niet helemaal tevreden over.

Ze vroeg zich af of ze wel goed waren toen twee ijskoude handen zich om haar schouders sloten. 'Hey, Edward,' glimlachte Rachel.

'Hey. Charles heeft me ingelaten en zei dat je hier was maar daarna moest hij weg. Ze zijn goed. Echt goed. Rosalie lijkt er echt aardig op en Alice niet gek,' zei Edward.

'Edward! Rosalie is aardig en Alice is niet gek,' zei Rachel wat streng.

'Als jij het zegt,' glimlachte Edward. 'Het miezert buiten'.

'Heerlijk. Zullen we gaan?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ja, dat lijkt me slim. Gisteren nog iets ernstigs gebeurd?' vroeg Edward.

'Nee, Billy en Jacob hebben verder hun monden gehouden over de moorden en over jou en je familie maar ze zijn niet blij en dat weet ik heel zeker,' zei Rachel.

'Je zou die mee moeten nemen,' zei Edward die naar de twee schilderijen gebaarde.

'Als jij het vindt,' mompelde Rachel. Ze rolde de twee schilderijen op en samen liepen ze naar beneden.

'Je ouders werken wel altijd, is het niet?'.

'Jep. Ze houden van hun werk en ik hou ze niet tegen. Ik vind het niet erg om alleen te zijn,' zei Rachel.

Ze trok haar jas aan en zuchtte diep.

'Maak je nou geen zorgen. Alles komt goed. Het enige dat wel kan gebeuren is als ze niet naar me hebben geluisterd en toch voor je zijn gaan koken,' zei Edward.

'Ik dacht dat jullie geen mensenvoedsel aten,' zei Rachel verward.

'Doen we ook niet maar ze zeggen dat het een excuus is om de keuken een keer te gebruiken. De laatste keer dat ze hebben gekookt is al jaren geleden dus niet schrikken als het niet smaakt of aangebrand is,' zei Edward.

'Ik zal niet schrikken,' zei Rachel.

Hij opende de autodeur voor haar en ze stapte in. Hij was echt een gentleman. Even later reden ze over het modderige paadje dat Rachel ook had gezien toen ze na haar eerste schooldag had rond gefietst.

'Dit keer geen ongelukken,' beloofde Edward. Rachel schonk hem een glimlach toe.

Ze stopten even later voor een groot huis met veel ramen en Edward parkeerde voor de garage. Hij stapte uit, liep met zijn onmenselijke snelheid naar haar kant toe en opende de deur voor haar voordat ze die zelf had open kunnen doen. Ze stapte uit en staarde naar het huis terwijl Edward de twee schilderijen van de achterbank pakte.

'Het is ongelooflijk,' zei Rachel.

'Wacht maar tot je de binnenkant ziet,' glimlachte Edward en hij leidde haar naar de voordeur.

'Wow! Het is echt ongelooflijk en echt prachtig. De binnenkant en de buitenkant,' zei Rachel.

Edward trok zijn jas uit en hielp haar uit de hare waarna hij die op een bankje in de gang legde.

'Het is zo licht en open'.

'Wat had je verwacht? Doodskisten, gevangenissen en grachten?' vroeg hij plagend.

'Niet de grachten,' zei Rachel eerlijk. 'En als ik eerlijk ben ook niet de gevangenissen'.

'Niet de gevangenissen en de grachten. Okay, dat is begrijpelijk,' zei Edward die haar voor ging naar de trap die naar boven leidde. 'Dit is de enige plek waar we ons niet hoeven te verbergen'.

Rachel hoorde muziek op staan en fronste. 'Is dat Joodse muziek?'.

'Ik heb nog zo gezegd dat ze dit niet moesten doen,' zei Edward nijdig met op elkaar geklemde kaken terwijl hij Rachels hand vastpakte en haar naar boven leidde.

Toen ze boven waren hoorde Rachel mensen in de keuken bezig.

'Is ze zelfs wel Joods?' vroeg Rosalie's stem.

'Haar naam is Rachel en die is Joods,' zei Emmett.

'We hadden haar dat moeten vragen,' zei Rosalie geïrriteerd.

'Ik weet zeker dat ze het lekker gaat vinden,' zei Carlisle.

'Ze denken dat ik Joods ben?' vroeg Rachel zacht aan Edward terwijl ze haar wenkbrauw optrok. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en Rachel grinnikte.

'Ik ken die geur,' zei Rosalie en de geluiden van gekook stierven weg. 'Ze komt eraan'.

Edward en Rachel liepen de keuken in en keken rond.

'Rachel, je maken een Joods gerecht voor je,' zei een kleine vrouw met lang, lichtbruin haar die een paarse jurk droeg.

'Ah,' zei Rachel.

'Rachel, dit is Esme, mijn moeder voor alles waar ik haar daar maar voor nodig heb,' zei Edward.

Emmett grijnsde naar Rachel en zwaaide met een mes naar haar als groet en ze glimlachte even naar hem waarna ze zich tot Esme wendde.

'Aangenaam. Ik heb veel over u gehoord,' zei Rachel die Esme's hand schudde.

'Geen u, alsjeblieft. Zo oud zijn we niet,' lachte Esme.

'We hebben nu eindelijk eens een excuus om de keuken voor de eerste keer te gebruiken,' zei Carlisle die bij Esme kwam staan.

'Ik hoop dat je honger hebt,' zei Esme.

'Ja, zeker weten,' zei Rachel moeizaam omdat ze dingen rook die aan het aanbranden waren. Dit was bijna nog erger dan de kookkunst van Jane en Alec.

'Ze is niet Joods,' zei Edward.

'Ik zei het toch!' zei Rosalie die een glazen schaal kapot kneep in haar irritatie.

'Dat geeft echt niet,' zei Rachel snel.

'Hey, Rachel,' zei een stem.

Alice sprong vanuit een boom op het balkon dat voor het open raam van de keuken lag en liep naar binnen, Jasper volgde haar op de voet. Alice gaf Rachel een knuffel en glimlachte stralend.

'Ik ben blij dat je hier eindelijk een keer bent,' zei ze. 'En het lijkt wel alsof je iedere keer beter ruikt'.

'Alice…' zei Edward wat geïrriteerd.

'Het is niets. Rachel en ik zijn al hele, goede vriendinnen,' zei Alice vrolijk terwijl ze weer naast Jasper ging staan.

Edward leek in verlegenheid gebracht en niet helemaal op zijn gemak door haar doen en laten en zelfs Carlisle leek niet helemaal blij met de vrolijkheid van Alice.

'Jasper is nog niet zolang een vegetariër dus hij heeft nog wat problemen met mensenbloed,' legde Emmett uit.

'Maak je geen zorgen, Jasper. Je gaat haar geen pijn doen,' zei Alice.

'Wat doe ik je aan?' mompelde Edward in Rachels oor maar die glimlachte vriendelijk.

'Je hebt nieuwe schilderijen gemaakt,' zei Alice.

'Laat zien,' zei Rosalie die opeens een stuk minder stijf was.

Rachel gaf hen de schilderijen maar Edward kwam ertussen.

'Er brandt iets aan,' zei hij ongemakkelijk en in een poging om van onderwerp te veranderen terwijl hij een hand rond Rachels buik liet glijden om te voorkomen dat Rosalie en Alice haar weg zouden jatten.

'Oh nee!' zuchtte Esme droevig terwijl ze het gasfornuis dicht draaide. Emmett liep de keuken uit en ging bij Rosalie staan.

'Daar gaat het eten. Sorry, Rachel,' zei Carlisle. 'We hebben al heel lang niet meer gekookt'.

'Dat geeft echt niets, hoor. Ik zou zelf wel wat kunnen koken als ik honger heb. Dat ben ik gewend,' zei Rachel.

'Maar je bent hier te gast,' zei Esme. 'En gasten hoeven niet zelf voor hun eten te zorgen'.

'Ik kook altijd als ik in Volterra ben aangezien ze daar ook niet weten hoe ze moeten koken,' zei Rachel. 'En daar ben ik ook te gast. Het is no big deal'.

'Volterra is een grote stad. De kans is niet groot dat er geen enkele kok is die niet kan koken,' merkte Carlisle waakzaam op.

'Nou, de vrienden bij wie ik dan verblijf zijn nogal zoals jullie. Daar ben ik ook nog maar sinds een paar dagen achter,' zei Rachel.

'Ze is bevriend met de Volturi,' zei Edward die Rachel nog steeds stevig vasthield. Zijn beide handen lagen gevouwen voor haar buik terwijl hij achter haar stond en Rachel legde haar handen op de zijne in de hoop dat hij zo wat zou ontspannen.

'Wat?' riepen de zes overige Cullens in koor.

'Bedankt, Edward,' mompelde Rachel.

'Aro heeft zich twee jaar gleden over haar ontfermd en sindsdien kan ze altijd naar hem toe als ze problemen heeft,' zei Edward.

'Jane, Marcus, Caius en Aro zijn allemaal heel aardig voor me geweest en hebben me gigantische geholpen toen mijn krachten waren gegroeid. Alec kan aardig zijn maar is vooral irritant,' verklaarde Rachel.

'Vandaar het telefoontje van Aro over hoe het ging,' zei Carlisle.

'Wat? Hij heeft jullie gebeld?' vroeg Rachel geschrokken waarna ze nijdig zuchtte. 'Ik had nog _**zó**_ gezegd dat hij dat niet moest doen!'.

De Cullens moesten even lachen.

'Je moet belangrijk voor hen zijn als ze zo voor je klaar staan,' zei Carlisle. 'De Volturi zijn niet echt wat je zegt, warmbloedig'.

'Jullie kennen ze niet zoals ik dat doe. Aro heeft me gered toen mijn krachten compleet op de hobbel gingen en toen ik er alleen voor stond. Hij heeft me op die avond naar hun verblijfplaats gebracht waar ik de rest ontmoette. Ik was eerst zelf ook verbaasd dat ze zo tegen me deden want als ik hen met andere zag praten waren ze compleet andere mensen, vooral Aro, Marcus, Caius en Jane. Maar ze kunnen warmbloedig zijn, als ze dat willen,' zei Rachel.

'Je klinkt close met hen,' zei Esme vriendelijk.

'Dat ben ik ook. Ze waren het beste wat me ooit was overkomen in de vijftien jaar van mijn leven op dat moment. Zelfs nadat ze wisten wat ik was en waartoe ik in staat was behandelden ze me niet anders,' vertelde Rachel waarna haar blik hard werd. 'Zelfs nadat ze hadden gezien wat ik kon doen als ik alleen maar kwaad of bang werd'.

'Okay… Ik denk dat het zo wel weer mooi is geweest. Ik laat Rachel de rest van het huis zien. Jullie mogen straks verder met haar kletsen,' zei Edward.

'Ah!' zeurden Alice, Rosalie en Esme.

'Straks,' wierp Edward hen toe en hij leidde Rachel de keuken uit. 'Je had gelijk. Ik had niet over de Volturi moeten beginnen'.

'Nee, het is beter dat ze het weten. Dat zorgt voor minder stress,' glimlachte Rachel.

'Ja, het ergste is in ieder geval voorbij,' zei Edward terwijl hij haar meer trappen op leidde.

'Dat weet ik nog net zo niet,' zei Rachel die toen bleef staan bij een groot bord aan de muur. 'Examenuitreikingen?'.

'Ja… Het is een grap in onze familie. We doen heel vaak examen,' zei Edward.

'Dat is nogal zielig. High School tekens opnieuw en opnieuw overdoen,' zei Rachel.

'Hoe jonger we er beginnen hoe langer we op die ene plek kunnen blijven,' zei Edward.

'Dat is ook weer waar,' zei Rachel.

'Kom op,' glimlachte Edward en hij leidde haar verder de trap op naar een kamer.

'Dit is mijn kamer'. Edwards kamer had een redelijk normale grote en was wit en de helft van de muren bestonden uit glas waarvan één een deur was die naar het bos leidde die ook open stond. Het was een beetje een rotzooi op zijn kamer aangezien er overal boeken lagen en aan de rechtermuur stond een enorme open kast die vol stond met cd's.

Rachel keek rond. 'Dit is echt zoals ik me jouw kamer had voorgesteld. Maar geen bed?'.

Er stond alleen een ligbank voor het raam die half ook bedekt werd met boeken.

'Nee… Ik slaap niet,' zei Edward.

'Nooit?'.

'Nooit'.

'Wow, dat moet saai zijn. Je hebt wel een gigantische collectie muziek,' merkte Rachel op terwijl ze naar zijn muziek verzameling liep. 'Waar luister je nu naar?'.

Ze drukte op het play knopje van zijn cd-speler en pianomuziek gleed door de kamer heen. 'Het is beeldschoon'.

'Het is Debussy,' verklaarde Edward. Hij pakte haar hand vast en legde een andere op haar heup neer terwijl hij haar dichter naar zich toebracht. Langzaam begonnen ze op de maat te bewegen.

'Waar denk je aan?' vroeg Rachel.

'Van alles. Maar vooral aan wat je vertelde over je krachten. De blik die je erbij trok…' zei Edward langzaam.

'… was dezelfde blik als die jij trok toen je me uitlegde wat het precies inhield om een Vampier te zijn,' vulde Rachel hem aan terwijl ze stopte met dansen.

'Wat? Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?' vroeg Edward.

'Nee, ik kan alleen niet zo goed dansen,' zei Rachel.

'Hmm… Ik kan je altijd nog dwingen,' zei Edward langzaam.

'Ik ben niet bang voor je,' herinnerde Rachel hem eraan.

Edward lachte lichtjes. 'Je had dat echt niet moeten zeggen'.

Het volgende moment greep hij haar vast, trok haar op zijn rug en rende door het open raam zijn kamer uit. Vanaf zijn kamer sprong hij tegen een boom en hield zich er stevig aanvast. 'Ik zou me maar goed vasthouden, mijn kleine spider-monkey,' grijnsde hij. Rachel lachte lichtjes en Edward klom verder de boom in.

* * *

Carlisle en Esme stonden naast elkaar voor het raam van de woonkamer en keken toe hoe Edward Rachel op zijn rug droeg en met een grijns op zijn gezicht verder de boom in klom waaraan hij zich vasthield. Carlisle sloeg een arm om de schouders van zijn vrouw heen terwijl ze bij het raam weg liepen.

'Ze heeft hem weer een leven gegeven. Hij komt weer helemaal los,' zei Esme.

'Het is al veel te lang geleden voor hem geweest dat hij zo vrij en vrolijk was. Maar hoe kan dit goed eindigen?' deelde Carlisle zijn zorgen met zijn vrouw.

'Alice heeft het eerder fout gehad,' herinnerde Esme hem eraan.

'Ja, maar niet vaak,' zei Carlisle.

'Carlisle…' zei Esme waarna ze bleef staan en haar man doodringend aankeek. 'Rachel is wat hij wil. Het zal allemaal wel op zijn pootjes landen op een één of andere manier'.

Carlisle leunde tegen de muur aan en glimlachte liefdevol naar zijn vrouw terwijl hij haar gezicht met zijn handen omvatte. 'Je bent een hopeloze romanticus,' lachte hij waarna hij een kus op haar lippen drukte. Ze grijnsde en pakte zijn hand vast waarna ze hem mee leidde naar hun slaapkamer. Edward en Rachel waren niet het enige stel in huis.


	10. Chapter 10

New Girl in Town

Chapter 10

Calling, kissing and sleeping

* * *

Rachel hield zich krampachtig vast aan Edward die nog steeds omhoog klom verder de boom in. Bijna op het hoogste punt bleef hij staan.

'Vertrouw je me?' vroeg hij zonder naar achteren te kijken. Hij staarde naar voren, naar een andere boom die een paar meter van hen vandaan stond.

'In theorie… Ja,' zei Rachel.

'Doe je ogen dan maar dicht want we gaan springen,' zei Edward.

Hij sprong en Rachel klampte zich nog harder aan hem vast. Hij greep de boom vast en klom weer omhoog.

'Je weet dat als ik val ik echt dood ga, hè?' vroeg ze nog maar een keer voor de zekerheid.

'Ja, maar je gaat niet vallen. Dat verzeker ik je,' glimlachte Edward.

Hij sprong weer naar een andere boom en zo ging het door tot ze uiteindelijk bij het rand van het bos waren aangekomen. Edward zette Rachel neer op een stevige tak en ze keek rond.

'Wow… Je hebt vanaf hier zicht over het hele landschap'.

'Ik dacht wel dat je het mooi zou vinden'.

'Dit ga ik echt schilderen,' verzekerde Rachel hem. 'Ik wil dit nooit meer vergeten'.

Edward glimlachte weer en hield zich vast aan een paar taken boven hem.

'Maar dit kan niet echt zijn. Wat je zonet deed, dat bestaat gewoon niet,' grijnsde Rachel. 'Je sprong 10 meter ver zonder hoogte te verliezen'.

'Het bestaat wel in mijn wereld,' zei Edward. 'En jij zit er nu midden in'.

Rachel grijnsde en klom verder omhoog de boom in. Ze wist dat Edward haar volgde om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niet zou vallen of zich zou verwonden.

'Je kan mijn gedachtes dan wel niet lezen maar je weet mooi wel waar ik van hou. Ik kan mijn ogen nog steeds niet geloven,' zei Rachel die over het landschap uit keek.

'Begin dan toch maar te geloven want het is echt,' lachte Edward.

Rachel sloot haar ogen en genoot van de wind die door de toppen van de bomen heen waaide. 'Ik moet toegeven dat dit de mooiste plek is waar ik tot nu toe ben geweest'.

'Ben je gelukkig?' vroeg Edward.

Rachel keek hem aan. 'Eerst niet. Omdat er zoveel geheimen waren en omdat ik mijn krachten niet onder controle had. Maar nu ben ik dat wel. En dat allemaal dankzij jou. Ik vond je in het begin echt arrogant, weet je?'.

'Ja, dat weet ik. Hoe vaak Emmett en Jasper me daar niet aan herinneren… Om maar te zwijgen over Rosalie,' zei Edward. 'Vind je nog steeds dat ik arrogant ben?'.

'Nee. Verre van niet. Alice had gelijk,' antwoordde Rachel.

'Waarover had ze precies gelijk?' wou Edward weten.

'Ze zei dat je wel mee viel. Het enige wat ik hoefde te doen om dat in te zien was je beter leren kennen,' zei Rachel. 'En ze had gelijk'.

'Ben je blij dat je me beter hebt leren kennen?' vroeg Edward.

'Nee, ik heb er heel veel spijt van,' plaagde Rachel hem.

Edward grijnsde en sloeg een arm om haar middel. 'Ik zou maar oppassen als ik jou was voor ik je laat schrikken,' zei hij.

'En wat was je dan van plan om te doen? Me uit de boom duwen? Me kietelen? Me bijten?' vroeg ze wat uitdagend.

'Oh, ik had iets veel _**leukers**_ voor je in gedachte,' grijnsde Edward.

Het volgende moment was hij weg. Rachel rolde met haar ogen en keek rond maar hij was nergens te zien. Ze wist dat hij haar alleen maar aan het plagen was dus klom ze langzaam naar beneden.

'Erg grappig, Edward. Maar ik ben er niet van onder de indruk,' mompelde ze in zichzelf.

Toen ze bijna bij de grond was liet ze los en sprong. Er was nog steeds geen Edward in zicht. Ze rolde haar ogen en ging op de grond zitten terwijl ze dingen begon over te denken. De nachtmerries die ze met vlagen had kwamen naar boven en ze fronste lichtjes. Wat hadden ze toch te betekenen? Die drie personen of dingen die achter haar aan zaten en die stem die zei dat ze zijn beste jacht ooit zou worden. Er was een angst voor die stem geboren bij haar en ze wou liever niet weten van wie hij was.

Ze zuchtte diep en trok haar knieën op, sloeg haar armen om haar benen heen en verborg haar hoofd ertegen aan. Edward was nog steeds niet terug en nu ze dacht aan haar nachtmerries begon ze bang te worden.

Deze grap had voor haar lang genoeg geduurd maar ze durfde niet van de boom weg te gaan omdat ze de weg door het bos niet kende. Opeens begon haar hoofd te tollen en ze voelde dat ze misselijk werd.

'_Ze hebben de beet genomen_'.

'_Mooi. En tegen de ochtend zullen we al mijlen van hen af zijn_'.

'_Ik ben er gek op als mannen achter me aan zitten_'.

'_Probeer je me jaloers te maken…?_'.

'_Nooit_'.

Rachels hoofd schoot omhoog en ze keek rond. Maar er was niemand te zien. Ze begon dingen te horen die er niet waren. _Edward, kom alsjeblieft terug_, smeekte ze in zichzelf.

Tranen begonnen in haar ogen op te wellen en ze verborg haar gezicht weer tegen haar benen. Ze begon bang te worden al was daar niet echt een reden voor.

Opeens knikte er een paar takjes en haar hoofd vloog omhoog. Er was niemand te zien. Ze keek bang rond terwijl haar ogen heen en weer schoten maar ze zag helemaal niemand die het geluid had kunnen veroorzaken. Langzaam stond ze op, tranen die in haar ogen prikten.

'Edward? Edward, ben jij dat?'.

Geen antwoord en toen klonken er stemmen.

'_Ruiken jullie dat?_'.

'_Ruiken we wat?_'.

'_Die geur… Dat heerlijke aroma_'.

'_James, je begint gek te worden. Ik ruik niets_'.

'_Ik weet zeker dat het er is. Ruik dan toch!_'.

'_Ik ruik niets_'.

'_Misschien komt dat omdat we minder goede zintuigen hebben als hem_'.

'_Ik wil weten waar die geur vandaan komt. Het drijft me gek!_'.

Een schaduw doemde op tussen de bomen en kwam op haar af.

'Edward…'.

Het was Edward niet maar een man met blond haar dat in een staart zat.

'_Je kunt me niet ontsnappen. Ik heb je geur en ik zal hem niet loslaten_'.

Rachel trilde en probeerde achteruit te kruipen maar haar ogen zakten dicht en het voelde alsof ze in een diep zwart gat zakte.

'Rachel! Rachel, word wakker!'.

Rachel opende na een tijdje weer haar ogen en zag dat Edward bij haar geknield zat. 'Het spijt me zo. Ik had niet weg moeten gaan. Ik ben een idioot'.

'Edward…?'.

'Ja, ik ben het'.

'Ik begin dingen te zien die er niet zijn,' fluisterde Rachel waarna ze zacht begon te huilen.

Edward nam haar in zijn armen en hield haar stevig vast. 'Ik heb de laatste tijd zoveel last van nachtmerries en het zijn telkens dezelfde. En nu hoor ik die stemmen in mijn hoofd maar ze zijn niet dichtbij en ik kan ze niet zien. En die man die ik zag toen ik één van de slachtoffers per ongeluk aanraakte…'.

'Rachel, kalmeer alsjeblieft wat. Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Edward bezorgd.

'Ik denk dat één van die Vampiers die verantwoordelijk zijn voor de dood van die mensen achter me aanzit. Ik geloof dat hij James heet,' fluisterde Rachel bang.

'Waarom denk je dat?' vroeg Edward.

'Omdat ik telkens die nachtmerries heb en… Ik stel me aan,' zei Rachel die het gevoel had dat Edward haar niet begreep.

'Nee, dat doe je niet. Hoe lang heb je al last van die nachtmerries?' vroeg Edward.

'Sinds die moorden zijn begonnen,' antwoordde Rachel.

Edward streek wat haar uit haar gezicht en keek haar verontschuldigend aan. 'Het spijt me zo, Rachel. Ik ging weg voor de grap. Ik wist niet dat je zo…' begon Edward maar Rachel schudde haar hoofd.

'Ik ben okay. Maar ik zou het wel fijn vinden als we terug naar het huis zouden gaan,' zei Rachel zacht.

Edward tilde haar weeg op zijn rug. 'Jouw wens is mijn bevel. Ik wou je trouwens toch nog iets daar laten zien'.

Hij begon te rennen en Rachel hield zich weer stevig aan hem vast. 'Wat?' wou ze weten.

'Dat zul je wel zien,' lachte Edward.

Het duurde niet lang voor ze weer terug waren in zijn kamer en Edward leidde haar naar beneden. 'Edward, wat wou je me nou laten zien?' drong Rachel nieuwsgierig aan.

Edward opende een deur en leidde haar naar binnen. Het was een grote kamer die bijna helemaal leeg stond op een enorme, zwarte vleugel en een witte hangstoel na dan. Een groot raam zorgde voor het enige licht in de kamer en gaf het een warme, mysterieuze sfeer.

'Wow…' stammelde Rachel.

'Dit is een beetje zoals jouw atelier op zolder bij jouw thuis,' vertelde Edward.

'Je hebt me niet verteld dat je speelde,' zei Rachel wat verwijtend.

'Ik wou het een verrassing laten,' glimlachte Edward.

'Speel iets voor me,' smeekte Rachel.

'Omdat je het zo vriendelijk vraagt,' lachte Edward wat plagend.

Hij ging achter de piano zitten terwijl Rachel op de witte hangstoel plaats nam. Ze was moe geworden en leunde met haar kin op haar hand. Edward begon te spelen en Rachel sloeg hem gaande. Hij had geen muziek nodig en kende het uit zijn hoofd. Het was gewoon ongelooflijk. Na een tijdje geluisterd te hebben nam Rachel naast hem achter de piano plaats en sloeg hem gaande. Toen hij uiteindelijk de laatste toon had gespeeld ademde Rachel diep uit.

'Het is prachtig. Heb je dit zelf geschreven?'.

'Ja. Ik hou van muziek, zoals je misschien al door had. Ik zat het grootste gedeelte van mijn vrije tijd achter de piano voor jij in mijn leven kwam,' vertelde Edward.

'Hoe heet? Dat stuk dat je zonet speelde?' wou Rachel weten.

Edward keek haar aan. 'Het is jouw lullaby'.

Rachel staarde hem even compleet sprakeloos aan en glimlachte toen met wat tranen in haar ogen.

'Meen je dat?'.

'Natuurlijk meen ik dat,' zei Edward.

Rachel sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. 'Het is prachtig. I love it'.

Edward was wat verbaasd door de kus op zijn wang en kon blijkbaar even geen enkel woord uitbrengen.

'Wil je hem nogmaals voor me spelen?'.

'Tuurlijk'.

Hij begon weer te spelen en Rachel legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder terwijl ze luisterde naar de prachtige melodie. Haar ogen zakten langzaam dicht en ze viel in slaap terwijl haar lullaby nog door haar hoofd weergalmde en ze een veilig gevoel over zich heen voelde komen.

* * *

2 maand later parkeerde Rachel op de parkeerplaats bij een restaurant vlakbij de weg. Ze kwam van school en had afgesproken om samen met Charles wat te gaan eten. De vakantie was begonnen dus zou ze alle tijd bij de Cullens kunnen doorbrengen.

'France,' zei een stem.

Mike kwam op haar afgelopen. Hij was ook op de parkeerplaats samen met wat vrienden en ze waren aan het voetballen. 'Hoe gaat ie ermee?'.

Rachel antwoordde niet. Ze had niet meer tegen de rest van haar "vrienden" gesproken sinds zij en Edward een stel waren geworden. Niet alsof ze geen moeite deden om niet met haar te spreken maar ze was gewoon liever samen met de Cullens.

Vandaag was het echter mooi weer en de zon scheen dus waren Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett en Jasper niet op school geweest. Daarbij hadden ze een nieuwe voorraad bloed moeten inslaan dus waren ze waarschijnlijk in het bos aan het jagen. Rachel zat dus een tijdje alleen vast.

'Dus jij en Cullen zijn samen, hè? Ik moet zeggen dat het me niet aanstaat. Op sommige momenten… De manier waarop hij naar je kijkt. Het is alsof hij je levend kan verslinden,' zei Mike.

Rachel wierp hem een duistere blik toe en liep het restaurant in. Charles zat in zijn politie-uniform in een hoek en was de krant aan het lezen. 'Hey. Sorry dat ik laat ben,' zei Rachel die ging zitten.

'Nee, dat geeft niet. Janet zei laatste dat je hier een salade had gegeten dus die heb ik voor je besteld,' zei Charles terwijl hij zijn krant dicht vouwde.

'Nee, dat is goed. Ze zijn heerlijk. De volgende keer zou je er ook één moeten proberen,' zei Rachel.

Hun eten werd gebracht en Charles keek Rachel doordringend aan. 'Ik ben geen paard, Phoenix. Ik eet gezond vlees,' zei hij.

'Erg grappig,' wierp Rachel hem toe.

'Zeg, Chief…' zei de serveerster. 'De jongens willen het graag weten. Heb je nog iets bij de rivier gevonden?'.

Rachel werd gespannen. De moorden waren afgekoeld maar zij wist, net als de Cullens, dat de drie Vampiers die erachter zaten nog rond liepen en afwachtten tot ze hun kans kregen om weer een snack te grijpen.

'We vonden wel een blote voetafdruk van een mens. Maar van wie die voetafdruk ook is geweest, het lijkt erop dat ze naar het Noorden gaan dus een ander politiecorps neemt het van ons over,' vertelde Charles.

'Ik hoop dat ze de daders gewoon snel pakken,' zei de serveerster waarna ze wegliep.

Rachel nam een hap van haar salade en zag dat Charles uit het raam achter haar keek.

'Het ziet ernaar uit dat je vrienden je aandacht zoeken'.

Rachel keek om en zag dat Mike voor het raam stond te dansen met zijn kont naar hen toe. Het was niet om aan te zien.

'Hey, het is okay. Als je je bij hen wil voegen vind ik het best. Janet en ik gaan vanavond trouwens toch uit. Vind je dat erg?' vroeg Charles.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Jullie mogen ook wel eens iets samen doen. Ik vermaak me wel. Daarbij was ik toch al van plan om er vroeg in te duiken,' zei Rachel.

'Rachel, het is Vrijdagavond. Je hoort dan uit te gaan. Het ziet ernaar uit dat die Newton jongen iets voor je voelt,' zei Charles.

'Tja, hij mag er wel zijn,' zei Rachel.

'Hoe zit het met één van de andere jongens in de stad?' vroeg Charles.

'Gaan we het over jongens hebben? Want je weet dat ik niet echt in de jongens zit,' zei Rachel.

'Ja, dat weet ik. Wat vind je anders van Jacob?' vroeg Charles.

'Zero, hou erover op! Ik heb geen zin in een vriendje en de jongens in de stad zijn verschrikkelijk. En omdat ik nu vrienden heb gemaakt betekent niet meteen dat er een vriendje zal volgen. Daarbij dacht ik dat je Edward mocht dus wat is het probleem?' zei Rachel.

'Ik zei dat hij geen problemen leverde, niet dat ik hem mocht. Je bent veranderd sinds je met die jongen om gaat, Rachel. Daarbij had je een bloedhekel aan hem in het begin,' zei Charles.

'Mensen veranderen en hun meningen over anderen veranderen. Ik heb de rest van de Cullens altijd al heel erg gemogen en ik mag Edward graag,' zei Rachel.

'Ik vind hem een beetje arrogant overkomen,' zei Charles.

'Dat vond ik eerst ook maar als je hem beter leert kennen dan valt hij heel erg mee,' zei Rachel. 'Maar kunnen we alsjeblieft stoppen om over jongens te praten?'.

'Als het je zo dwars zit. Maar ik heb het gevoel alsof Janet en ik je teveel alleen laten. Je hoort met mensen om te gaan en contact met hen te hebben,' zei Charles.

'Ik vind het niet erg om alleen te zijn. Dan kan ik ook niemand pijn doen. Als je het zo bekijkt lijk ik meer op jullie dan op mijn echte ouders,' zei Rachel.

Dat onderwerp had altijd al een beetje gevoelig gelegen bij haar en bij Charles en Janet dus hield Charles zijn mond. De rest van hun diner ging in stilte voorbij.

* * *

Toen de avond was gekomen lag Rachel op haar bed en was aan het telefoneren met Jane.

'Maar serieus. Je hebt nu een vriendje?' vroeg Jane.

'Ja. En ik weet heel zeker dat jullie hem wel kennen,' zei Rachel.

'Vertel me zijn naam, alsjeblieft! Ik moet het gewoon weten,' smeekte Jane.

'Niet voordat je toegeeft dat ik het goed had,' zei Rachel.

'Okay, je had het goed. We zijn inderdaad Vampiers. Hoe ben je daar achter gekomen en wie is je vriendje?' drong Jane aan.

'Edward Cullen. Hij is net als jullie,' zei Rachel.

'Als in _**de**_ Edward Cullen? Als in de jongen die je eerst arrogant vond en bij ons soort wordt omschreven als de hotste Vampier aller tijden?' vroeg Jane geschrokken.

'Wat is er met Edward Cullen?' vroeg Marcus' stem in de verte aan Jane's kant van de lijn.

'Hij is Rachels vriendje,' riep Jane hem toe.

'Rachel heeft een vriendje?' vroeg Caius' stem.

'Ze heeft met een Cullen? Die meid durft,' zei Alec's stem.

'Shoe, jullie! Dit is een meidengesprek, ja? En waag het niet om luistervinken te gaan spelen aan de deur. Meester! Haal ze hier weg zodat ik een normaal meidentelefoongesprek met Rachel kan hebben, alsjeblieft!' smeekte Jane.

'Hier komen jullie drie,' zei de norse stem van Aro. Rachel lachte zacht.

'Ik merk het alweer. Het is er een beestenbenden'.

'Oh ja! Het is verschrikkelijk. We hebben het gigantisch druk. Maar je hebt echt met Edward?' vroeg Jane.

'Ja! Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog herhalen?' vroeg Rachel lachend.

'Jane! Help!' riep Alec's stem van ver weg.

'Alec, hou je kop toch dicht!' riep Jane haar tweelingbroer toe. 'Vertel me alles over Edward. Ik heb hem zelf nog nooit ontmoet maar ik heb veel over hem gehoord'.

'Wat wil je dat ik je vertel?' vroeg Rachel. 'Alles! Hoe ziet hij eruit, hoe gedraagt hij zich, wat zijn zijn hobby's en talenten… Hoe hij zoent,' somde Jane op.

'Jane, dat laatste ga ik je dus _**écht**_ _**niet**_ vertellen. Dat is privé,' lachte Rachel.

Een koude aanraking tegen haar voet liet haar naar adem snakken en ze keek om. Edward zat op de achterkant van haar bed en keek haar aan.

'Jane, ik bel je terug'.

'Wat? Nee! We zouden het net over je vriendje hebben!' zeurde Jane. 'Doe jullie het wel veilig? Zwangerschappen van Vampiers zijn gevaarlijk, weet je?'.

'Later, Jane. Zorg er maar voor dat Aro de rest niet vermoord omdat ze je stoorden,' zei Rachel.

'Rachel, waag het niet om op te hangen…' begon Jane maar Rachel hing op.

Ze kroop Edwards richting op. 'Hoe ben je hier gekomen?' vroeg ze.

'Door het raam,' antwoordde Edward met een glimlach.

'Doe je dat vaak?' wou Rachel weten.

'Sinds de laatste maanden. Ik vind het leuk om je te zien slapen. Het fascineert me,' zei Edward.

'Hoe lang was je precies al aan het luisteren?' vroeg Rachel langzaam.

'Lang genoeg om te weten dat Jane te veel informatie wil,' zei Edward. 'En dat je niet hebt gelogen over dat je heel close was met de Volturi'.

'Dacht je daar anders over dan?' vroeg Rachel.

'Nee. Maar toen je zei dat je close met hen was had ik niet zo close gedacht. Jane en jij, jullie klonken als zussen,' zei Edward.

'Dat zijn we haast ook,' zei Rachel die licht bloosde toen ze herinnerde wat Jane allemaal had willen weten en had gezegd.

'Rachel…'.

'Ja?'.

Ze keek op en zag dat Edwards glimlach wat was weggezakt.

'Ik wil iets proberen'.

'Ga je gang,' zei Rachel wat verbaasd.

'Okay. Maar blijf wel heel stil zitten'.

Rachel durfde niet te ademen toen hij zich langzaam en wat aarzelend naar haar toe boog. Was hij van plan wat ze dacht dat hij van plan was? En toen voelde ze zijn koude lippen zacht tegen haar warme lippen.

Hij kuste haar.

Maar het was maar een korte kus maar hij volgde met nog één. Weer was die kort en ze voelde dat hij zich wat terug trok. Rachel ging beter rechtop zitten en kroop nog dichter naar hem toe terwijl ze haar lippen weer zacht tegen de zijne drukte. Weer een korte kus. Ze wou een langere kus hebben en ze wist dat hij dat ook wou maar wat hield hem dus tegen? Haar handen grepen zijn gezicht vast en hielden hem op zijn plek terwijl ze nogmaals haar lippen tegen de zijne aandrukte. Zijn handen gleden nu naar haar middel toe en hielden haar vast. Haar armen gleden om zijn nek en haar handen gleden door zijn haar terwijl ze elkaar nu intensiever kuste.

Opeens verbrak hij de kus en staarde haar aan. Het volgende moment duwde hij haar op haar rug en kuste haar nog intensiever, ze protesteerde niet.

'Stop!'.

Zijn gewicht verdween van haar en ze veerde overeind. Hij stond aan de achterkant van haar bed tegen de muur aan met een wat donkere gloed in zijn ogen. 'Het spijt me,' zei Rachel snel.

'Het is niet jouw schuld,' zei Edward. 'Ik ben sterker dan ik had gedacht en dat is goed om te weten'.

'Okay. Als jij het zegt,' zei Rachel.

'Ik mag nooit de controle bij je verliezen. Ik zou niet met mezelf kunnen leven als ik je zou doden,' zei Edward.

'Ga alsjeblieft niet,' smeekte Rachel.

Edward keek naar haar en ze stak haar hand naar hem uit. 'Blijf alsjeblieft nog even'.

Hij liep naar haar bed toe en ging naast haar bij het hoofdeinde zitten.

'Waarom kom je 's nachts hierheen? Behalve dan om mij te zien slapen?' vroeg ze.

'Ik hou er niet van om te moeten luisteren naar het genot dat de rest van de familie met elkaar heeft,' zei Edward.

'Begrijpelijk,' zei Rachel. 'Hoe zit het eigenlijk tussen Jasper en Alice en Rosalie en Emmett? Ik bedoel, ze zijn al _**zo**_ vreselijk lang samen'.

'Ze zijn allemaal met elkaar getrouwd. Eerst Jasper en Alice en toen Rosalie en Emmett. Maar Rosalie en Emmett zijn niet echt officieel getrouwd en hebben plannen om binnenkort officieel te trouwen,' vertelde Edward.

Rachel leunde tegen hem aan en ademde diep uit.

'Alice heeft gezien dat er binnenkort een onweersstorm aankomt en we hadden plannen om dan te gaan honkballen,' vertelde Edward. 'Heb je zin om mee te gaan?'.

'Ja, dat lijkt me echt geweldig. Maar wat heeft die onweersstorm ermee te maken?' vroeg Rachel die daarna geeuwde.

'Dat zul je wel zien. Maar genoeg gepraat. Slapen, jij,' fluisterde Edward in haar oor.

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes naar hem en kroop onder de dekens waarna ze het licht uitknipte en het zich gemakkelijk maakte. Het duurde niet lang voor ze in slaap viel maar Edward bleef bij haar.

De nacht ging langzaam voorbij voor hem maar toch bleef hij bij haar. Halverwege de nacht ging Rachel opeens verliggen en legde haar hoofd op zijn borst neer. Verbaasd stond hij dat toe en hij werd nog verbaasder toen ze zijn hand vastpakte en vasthield in haar slaap. Hij streek met zijn andere hand wat haar uit haar gezicht en glimlachte lichtjes. Ze was werkelijk een Sleeping Beauty.

Hij was wat nerveus toen hij Charles en Janet hoorde thuis komen van hun avondje uit maar de twee gingen gewoon naar bed toe en hij hoorde ze even later rustig slapen. Hij ademde een keer diep uit en keek weer naar Rachel die vredig sliep. Ze leek vrediger te slapen dan normaal en hij wist waardoor dat kwam en dat gaf hem een heel gelukkig gevoel.


	11. Chapter 11

New Girl in Town

Chapter 11

The Baseball Game

* * *

2 dagen later keek Rachel uit het raam en zag dat de hemel bedekt was met dikke, donkere en grijze onweerswolken. Charles en Janet waren vrij en zouden de volgende dag weggaan om een weekje samen in Argentinië rond te brengen aangezien ze over 4 dagen zoveel jaar getrouwd waren. Rachel had hen dat weekje weg als cadeau gegeven en ze waren er dol blij mee maar hadden het wel jammer gevonden dat ze niet mee zou gaan.

"Nee, ik vind het niet erg," had ze hen verzekerd. "Het is jullie trouwdag dus moeten jullie samen wat leuks gaan doen. Ik kan wel op mezelf passen en zal het huis heus niet laten afbranden".

Daar hadden ze wel om moeten lachen.

Haar mobiel ging waardoor ze opschrok vanuit haar gedachtes. 'Met Rachel'.

'Hey, Rachie,' zei Emmetts stem.

Het was een nieuwe nickname die hij haar had gegeven.

'Emmett, wil je alsjeblieft stoppen met me zo te noemen?' smeekte Rachel. 'En wat doe je met Edwards mobiel?'.

'Ik heb hem gediefd voor de lol. Hij zoekt zich gek naar het ding. Alice had het juist en vanmiddag gaat het onweren dus dan kunnen we spelen. Ed zal je komen rond de middag ophalen,' zei Emmett.

'Emmett, wat doe je met Edwards mobiel? Heb je niet gemerkt dat hij ernaar zoekt? Telkens dat ding jatten van hem moet toch een keer saai worden? Geef hem terug,' zei Rosalie's stem.

'Hij is de enige die Rachels mobiele nummer heeft en ik wou haar bellen,' zei Emmett.

'Wat? Heb je Rachel aan de lijn? Geef me die mobiel!' zei Rosalie.

'Emmett! Geef me mijn mobiel terug!' riep Edwards stem kwaad.

Er klonk wat gestommel en iemand pakte de mobiel op.

'Sorry maar Emmett kan even niet antwoorden. Edward is hem aan het vermoorden,' lachte Rosalie.

'Het is er weer gezellig merk ik wel weer,' lachte Rachel hoofdschuddend. 'En ik dacht dat Alec irritant was'.

'Vergeleken met de jongens hier is Alec aan liefje. Dat verzeker ik je, Rachel,' lachte Rosalie.

'Wat? Is Rachel aan de lijn?' vroeg Edwards stem verbaasd van ver weg.

'Ja, duh! Daarom had Emmett je mobiel gediefd. Jij bent de enige die haar nummer heeft,' zei Rosalie.

'Geef me mijn mobiel!' siste Edward.

'Hij komt je ophalen, Rach. We zien je wel op het veld. Dag,' lachte Rosalie waarna ze ophing.

Rachel giechelde en klikte het gesprek ook weg. Ze kleedde zich om in een oude spijkerbroek en een legergroen shirtje met diepe V-hals die ook niet net nieuw was. Daarna trok ze twee sneakers aan en maakte haar lange, bruine krullen in een staart. Haar mobiel ging weer en weer nam ze op.

'Met Rachel'.

'Rachel…'.

'Aro? Wat is er? Waarom klink je zo bezorgd?' vroeg Rachel geschrokken.

'Je gaat vandaag honkballen met de Cullens, niet waar?' zei Aro.

'Ja, dat klopt. Wat is er? Is er iets mis?' vroeg Rachel weer.

'De ketting die ik je heb gegeven toen je wegging twee jaar geleden… Doe hem om en wees op je hoede. Er zijn problemen op komst,' zei Aro.

'Je gaat me niet vertellen wat die problemen zijn, is het niet?' fluisterde Rachel terwijl tranen in haar ogen prikten. Als Aro zo praatte dan was het nooit goed een teken.

'Nee. Maar wees alsjeblieft voorzichtig en laat ze niet zien dat je bang voor hen bent. En hou dat vriendje van je in toom. Anders wordt het zijn beste jacht ooit,' zei Aro.

'Aro… Je maakt me bang,' zei Rachel.

'Wees niet bang, Rachel. Alles komt goed. Daar heb ik alle vertrouwen in,' suste Aro. 'Ik zal je wel weer zien als je hier in de vakantie heen komt'.

Toen hing hij op.

Rachel hing ook op en deed haar mobiel uit. Ze zocht in haar sieraden doosje naar de ketting die ze van Aro had gekregen en vond hem al snel. Ze deed die om haar nek en deed toen haar sjaal om waardoor hij verborgen kwam te zitten. Ze wist niet waarom Aro het zo nodig had gevonden dat ze hem droeg maar ze deed wat hij haar vroeg en ze zou hem dragen.

Ze rende daarna naar beneden en ontbeet snel. Toen ze zag dat Edward buiten op haar stond te wachten twee uur later besloot ze om Charles in te lichten over hun relatie. Hij zat op de bank tv te kijken en keek op toen ze binnenkwam.

'Uhm…'.

'Wat is er, Phoenix?' vroeg hij.

'Ik heb je wat drinken gebracht,' zei Rachel die een blikje energiedrank op het tafeltje zette.

'Bedankt, dat had ik echt nodig,' zei Charles terwijl hij zijn blikje pakte.

'Ik heb een date met Edward,' zei Rachel ongelooflijk snel.

'Wat?' vroeg Charles geschrokken. Hij staarde naar Rachel die met haar Volturi ketting speelde onder haar sjaal.

'Is hij niet wat oud voor je?' vroeg hij toen.

'Nee. Hij is even oud als mij en we zitten in hetzelfde jaar,' zei Rachel. 'Ik dacht je de Cullens mocht, Charles?'.

'Ik dacht dat je geen van de jongens in de stad leuk vond,' zei Charles.

'Technisch gezien woont Edward niet in de stad maar er net buiten in het bos,' zei Rachel.

'Hoe lang zijn jullie al samen?' vroeg Charles.

'Iets langer dan 2 maand,' zei Rachel die moeilijk haar woorden koos.

'2 maand?' donderde Charles.

'Charles, kalm aan! Aro, Marcus en Caius kennen de Cullens. Zij drie en Carlisle zijn goede vrienden,' zei Rachel snel.

'Rachel, hij is niet zoals ons! En hij is ook weer anders dan gewone mensen, dat voel ik gewoon,' zei Charles.

'Alsjeblieft… Ik hou heel veel van hem! En hij staat buiten te wachten,' zei Rachel.

'Hij staat buiten? Wat doet hij daar nou weer?' vroeg Charles nors.

'Zijn familie en hij gaan honkballen en ik ben uitgenodigd om te komen kijken,' zei Rachel.

'Jij gaat honkballen?' vroeg Charles ongelovig. 'Dan moet je wel heel van hem zijn want je haat honkbal'.

'Charles, alsjeblieft. Hij weet wat ik ben en wat ik kan doen en hij is net als Aro, Jane, Marcus, Caius en Alec,' smeekte Rachel.

'Weet Janet dit al?' vroeg Charles langzaam.

'Nee. Ik hoopte dat jij het haar kon vertellen als jullie in Argentinië aan waren gekomen. Ik wil nu niet horen hoe blij ze voor me is,' zei Rachel. 'En ook niet dat ze loopt te zingen omdat ze gelijk had'.

'Okay. Als hij je gelukkig maakt dan ben ik blij voor je. Maar je moet wel iets voor me doen en voorzichtig rond hem zijn,' zei Charles.

'Hij is **_niet _**gevaarlijk, Charles! Maak je nou maar geen zorgen,' smeekte Rachel.

'Okay… Veel plezier dan maar. Misschien kun je bij hen verblijven zolang wij weg zijn,' opperde Charles.

Rachel glimlachte en gaf hem een knuffel. 'Bedankt, pap. Tot vanavond,' glimlachte ze waarna ze naar de gang snelde en haar jas aantrok.

Ze had geen idee dat Charles haar sprakeloos na keek en dat er toen een traan over zijn wang viel van blijdschap omdat ze hem pap had genoemd. Rachel opende de deur en stapte naar buiten toe. Edward stond op de veranda te wachten en voor de oprit stond een grote Jeep.

'Zullen we gaan?' vroeg Rachel. Ze zag dat hij een dikke donkerblauwe jas droeg en ook nog eens zwarte handschoenen.

'Ja, is goed,' glimlachte Edward. Bij de Jeep bleef hij echter staan en pakte een honkbalpet van passagiersstoel voorin. Hij glimlachte en deed die bij haar op.

'Sinds wanneer houden Vampiers eigenlijk van honkballen?' wou ze weten.

'Ach, het is de nationale sport van Amerika en daarbij kunnen we alleen spelen tijdens een onweersstorm. Je zult nog wel zien waarom,' glimlachte Edward.

Hij streek een plukjes haar uit haar gezicht en achter haar oor en Rachel glimlachte.

'Ik hoop dat jij en je team gaan winnen,' zei ze.

'Je bent scheidsrechter en dan hoor je onpartijdig te zijn dus geen kanten kiezen,' lachte Edward.

'Je weet dat ik dat niet kan laten. Vooral niet als jij in één van de teams zit,' zei Rachel.

Opeens werd Edward serieus. 'Meende je dat wat je over me zei?' vroeg hij.

'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg Rachel.

'Dat je van me hield?' vroeg Edward.

Rachel staarde hem even aan en omvatte zijn gezicht toen met haar handen. 'Geloof je dat ik dat niet doe?' vroeg ze.

'Nee… Ja… Ik weet het niet om eerlijk te zijn, Rachel. Hoe kun je van iemand zoals mij houden?' vroeg Edward.

'Ik weet niet hoe maar het is gewoon zo. En als je dat niet geloofd dan moet je je ogen openen,' zei Rachel.

Edward keek haar even aan en boog zich toen naar haar toe terwijl hij zijn lippen zacht tegen de hare drukte. Rachel kuste hem zachtjes terug en verbrak de kus toen omdat ze wist dat Edward problemen had met zich in te houden als het een langere kus zou worden.

'Kom op, we gaan. Voor de anderen beginnen te klagen dat we te laat zijn,' zei ze.

Edward glimlachte lichtjes en liep naar de andere kant van de Jeep terwijl Rachel instapte.

'Van wie is dit ding eigenlijk?' wou Rachel weten toen Edward naast haar voorin zat.

'Van Emmett. Hij en Jasper rijden er vaak in terwijl Rosalie en Alice vaak in de minder macho auto's rijden,' zei Edward.

Hij trok zijn jas uit en gooide die op de achterbank.

'Edward…'.

'Ja, wat is er?' vroeg hij terwijl hij de sleutels omdraaide en de Jeep startte.

'Aro belde me vanochtend,' zei Rachel twijfelend.

'Echt? Waarom?' vroeg Edward. Het feit dat zijn vriendinnetje zo close was met de Volturi en dat ze zo belangrijk was voor Aro was langzaam tot hem doorgedrongen en hij was eraan gewend geraakt.

'Hij zei dat ik voorzichtig moest zijn, dat ik jou in toom moest houden en dat ik de ketting moest dragen die hij me had gegeven toen ik 2 jaar geleden uit Volterra vertrok,' vertelde Rachel. 'Hij zei ook dat als ik dat niet zou doen het **"zijn"** beste jacht ooit zal worden. Ik begreep er niets van en ik had gehoopt dat jij er wel iets van zo snappen. Heeft Alice toevallig iets gezien?'.

Edward keek haar even aan vanuit zijn ooghoeken maar bleef toen geconcentreerd op de weg.

'Sommige Vampiers zijn jagers. Ze leven voor de jacht. Als ze eenmaal een geur van een mens hebben geroken dan volgen ze die niet zolang tot ze die persoon hebben gevonden en met zijn of haar bloed gevoed zijn. Alice heeft niets gezien dat er op zou kunnen wijzen dat er een jager in de buurt was maar blijkbaar denkt Aro daar anders over,' zei hij.

'Aro weet soms dingen die nog niet gebeurd zijn of op dat moment gebeuren. Hij zal wel een reden hebben om te denken dat ik het slachtoffer van zo'n jager zou kunnen worden. Ik hoop dat hij het een keer mis heeft,' zei Rachel die wat zenuwachtig aan haar sjaal frunnikte.

'Heeft hij het ooit eerder mis gehad?' vroeg Edward twijfelend.

'Nog nooit. Maar voor alles in een eerste keer,' zei Rachel.

Ze zag dat Edward een traditioneel honkbalshirt aan had en een giechel ontsnapte haar lippen.

'Wat? Waarom moest je…' begon Edward en Rachel keek snel weg. 'Okay, vertel op, Rachel. Waarom moest je giechelen?'.

Hij drong zo aan dat Rachel hem glimlachend aankeek. 'Het is niets. Behalve dat je er heel knap uitziet in een honkbalshirt. Niet dat je niet knap bent in gewone kleren of zo maar het viel me gewoon op'.

Edward lachte zacht en sloeg een weggetje in dat naar een grote, open plek in het bos leidde.

'Wat moet ik soms ook met je aan?' vroeg hij.

Rachel boog zich naar hem toe en kuste zijn wang. 'Niets, daarom irriteer ik je soms zo erg'.

Edward drukte een snelle kus op haar neus en toen een wat langere kus op haar lippen.

'En daarom hou ik ook zoveel van je. Je vrolijkt me niet alleen op maar je kan soms ook gigantisch onder mijn huid kruipen'.

Even later stopte hij op de open plek en stapten ze uit. De honken lagen al klaar en Alice en Jasper waren een honkbal aan het overgooien al kon ze die zelf niet zien maar ze voelde zijn bewegingen in haar hoofd. Soms was het heerlijk om Telekinetisch krachten te hebben. Edward kwam dicht naast haar lopen en hand in hand liepen ze naar de rest toe. Edward snoof een keer in haar lange, bruine krullen aangezien ze die over haar schouder langs haar nek had gelegd.

'Je ruikt anders,' mompelde hij in haar oor. 'Lekkerder maar ook gevaarlijker. Wat heb je op? Ik heb moeite om me in te houden en je niet te bespringen'.

Rachel giechelde lichtjes toen hij dat zei. 'Niets. Maar het kan liggen aan de ketting die ik draag,' antwoordde ze hem zachtjes.

'Edward, eet je haar niet op? We hebben haar nog nodig,' zei Emmett plagend die een bal omhoog gooide en hem dan weer ving.

Carlisle was Rosalie aan het plagen door te proberen om haar honkbalknuppel af te pakken maar Rosalie's vrolijke glimlach maakte Rachel duidelijk dat het alleen maar leuk vond. Dit was nog eens een _**echte**_ hechte familie.

Alice, Esme en Rosalie droegen alle drie een echt honkbalpakje, vooral Alice, en Carlisle droeg net als Edward een honkbalshirt en een honkbalsjaal. Het viel Rachel op dat hij altijd iets om zijn nek droeg. Het was of een stropdas of een sjaal. Esme had een dikke witte jas aan en Rosalie weer een donkerblauwe bodywarmer. Emmett en Jasper droegen beide sportkleding en hadden een honkbalpet op hun hoofd staan, daarbij droeg Emmett nog een donkerblauw vest. Ook Esme, Rosalie en Alice droegen honkbalpetten en zo kwam het dat Edward en Carlisle de enigste twee waren die er niet één op had.

'Fijn dat je er bent, Rachel. We hebben een koningin nodig,' zei Esme die Rachel uit Edwards armen diefde en haar mee leidde met een arm om haar schouders heen.

'Ze denkt dat we vals spelen,' zei Emmett treiterig die zijn mouwen opstroopte net als Jasper.

'Ik weet heel zeker dat jij vals speelt,' zei Esme en Rachel lachte vrolijk. 'Roep me als je het hem ziet doen. Dat zou ik niet willen missen'.

'Zal ik zeker doen,' glimlachte Rachel.

Edward, Emmett en Alice liepen het veld in terwijl Jasper, Carlisle en Rosalie achter Esme en Rachel kwamen staan, Esme was catcher. Jasper deed iets vreemds met zijn honkbalknuppel waar Rachel zeker van wist dat een normaal mens dat nooit zou kunnen doen en ze schoot in de lach toen ze Emmett macho in bokspositie zag staan en boksbewegingen zag doen.

Een bliksemschicht was te zien vlakbij de bergen en een donderslag volgde.

'Het is tijd,' zei Alice die pitcher was.

Rosalie was eerst aan de beurt en hield haar honkbalknuppel naar achteren waarna ze wat door haar knieën ging. Ze knikte naar Alice dat ze klaar was en die glimlachte. Ze gooide de bal met een onmenselijke snelheid naar haar toe en Rosalie sloeg in één keer tegen de bal aan die wegschoot. Toen de knuppel de bal raakte klonk dat als een oorverdovende donderslag en Rachel knikte.

'Nu snap ik waarom jullie het onweer nodig hebben. Als jullie het op een gewone dag zouden doen dan zouden mensen zich afvragen wat die donderslagen zouden betekenen en op onderzoek uit gaan'.

'Je bent werkelijk heel slim, Rachel,' complimenteerde Esme haar.

Edward schoot weg toen hij achter de honkbal aan ging die Rosalie had weggeslagen terwijl Rosalie over de honken rende naar het thuisfront.

'Dit wordt een homerun, niet?' vroeg Rachel twijfelend.

'Dat weet ik nog zo net niet. Edward is heel snel. De snelste van ons allemaal,' zei Esme.

Opeens kwam er een honkbal tussen de bomen vandaan geschoten en Esme ving die en tikte die op Rosalie toen ze net binnen wou komen door een schoffel. Zowel Rosalie als Esme keken naar Rachel die glimlachte naar hen en toen naar het veld.

'Je bent uit, Rosa. Sorry,' zei ze.

'Uit! Yes!' juichte Emmett enthousiast.

Rosalie en Rachel keken elkaar even schattend aan en toen naar Emmett.

'Kom op, babe. Het is gewoon maar een game,' probeerde hij Rosalie te kalmeren.

Rachel stak haar hand uit naar Rosalie en hielp haar overeind waarna de twee elkaar weer even schattend aankeken. Toen glimlachte Rachel wat gemeen.

'Esme, mag ik die bal even lenen?'.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Esme verbaasd.

Edward kwam weer uit het bos het veld op en werd uitbundig begroet door Emmett. 'Ze is uit!'.

Rachel gooide de bal richting Emmett en gaf hem wat extra snelheid door haar Telekinetische krachten erbij te gebruiken en de bal raakte Emmett recht op zijn achterhoofd waarna hij naar Alice schoot die hem giechelend ving.

'Au!' schreeuwde Emmett en hij wreef over de achterkant van zijn hoofd. 'Wie deed dat?'.

Rachel en Rosalie lagen dubbel van het lachen en gaven elkaar een high 5 waarna de game doorging.

'Een goede catcher,' zei Carlisle die Rosalie op haar schouder klopte terwijl ze zich bij Jasper voegde.

Daarna pakte hij haar honkbalknuppel op en nam de positie aan. Alice gooide weer de honkbal en Carlisle sloeg de bal de hoogte in. Toen die naar beneden kwam wouden zowel Emmett als Edward hem vangen en ze botsten in de lucht tegen elkaar op waarna ze op de grond vielen, geen van hen had de bal gevangen waardoor Carlisle het tot het tweede honk kon redden. Rachel zag hoe Edward en Emmett elkaar lachend een zachte stomp gaven en voelde weer dat de familie Cullen echt een hechte familie was. Haar ogen kwamen wat droeviger te staan.

Na Carlisle was Jasper aan de beurt die weer vreemde dingen met zijn eigen honkbalknuppel deed voor hij positie in nam. Hij sloeg, Carlisle begon te rennen en de bal ging richting de bomen maar Emmett klom als een aap de boom in en ving de bal waarna hij die naar het thuisfront gooide. Niet op tijd om Carlisle af te krijgen en Jasper haalde het tot de tweede honk.

'Mijn aapman,' lachte Rosalie verliefd tegen Rachel terwijl ze naar Emmett keek.

'En een aap is hij zeker,' grijnsde Rachel.

Rosalie giechelde lichtjes en nam haar eigen plaats toen weer in als slagvrouw. Alice gooide weer, Rosalie sloeg en de haren van Esme en Rachel wapperden wild heen en weer zodra ze sloeg door de kracht die ervan afkwam. De bal schoot verschrikkelijk snel weg richting het bos maar voor Emmett of Edward iets kon ondernemen keek Alice met een ruk om.

'Stop!' riep ze.

Rachel versteef toen ze fluisteringen van gedachtes hoorde van drie andere mensen. Rosalie stopte met rennen, Carlisle en Jasper keken geschrokken naar Alice, Emmett en Edward keken met een ruk om richting het bos en Esme ging gewoon overeind staan. Alle Cullens staarden naar het bos waar een vreemd soort mist over heen was getrokken en Rachel huiverde.

Esme greep haar vast en de rest van de Cullens renden op hen af.

'Ze waren van plan om te vertrekken toen ze ons hoorden spelen,' vertelde Alice aan Carlisle en de rest.

'Kom op, we gaan,' zei Edward die een arm om Rachels schouders sloeg maar ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Het is al te laat, Edward. Rosalie rook me zelfs aan de andere kant van het veld en als ik nu ga lopen dan ruiken ze me alleen nog maar beter,' zei ze.

'Ze heeft gelijk, Edward. Het is te laat,' zei Carlisle.

'Doe je haar los,' zei Edward.

Rachel deed wat hij zei en maakte haar krullen los.

'Het zal niet veel helpen,' zei Rosalie.

'We moeten iets proberen,' wierp Edward haar nijdig toe.

'Kalm aan. Het komt wel goed,' probeerde Rachel hem te kalmeren.

Vanuit de mist van het bos kwamen drie personen. Een donkere man met zwarte dreadlocks liep voorop, aan zijn rechterkant liep een vrouw met een wilde bos, rode krullen en aan zijn linkerkant liep een man met blond haar dat in een staart zat.

'Het spijt me. Ik had je hier niet moeten brengen,' zei Edward.

'Zeg dat niet,' fluisterde Rachel.

'Niets zeggen en blijf achter me,' smeekte Edward haar.

De rest van de Cullens hadden een lijn voor hen gevormd en keken naar de drie mensen. Toen Edward zich bij hen voegde en Rachel ook, keek ze eindelijk naar de drie en ze voelde dat ze bleek werd.

'Dat zijn ze! Dat zijn de drie Vampiers die achter die moorden zaten,' zei ze.

En de blonde man kende ze. Hij was degene over wie ze de laatste tijd nachtmerries had gehad.


	12. Chapter 12

New Girl in Town

Chapter 12

Running from the Hunter

* * *

Edward stond beschermend met een arm om Rachels schouder en bleef achter de rest van zijn familieleden terwijl die weer naar de drie Vampiers keken die voor hen waren gestopt. Rachel kende de drie en wist wat ze hadden gedaan. Des al niet te min had ze het gevoel alsof de donkere man wel te vertrouwen was.

'Ik geloof dat dit van jullie is,' zei hij terwijl hij een honkbal omhoog hield.

Het was de honkbal die Rosalie had weggeslagen. Hij gooide hem naar Carlisle toe die ving hem en glimlachte lichtjes al was het een gedwongen glimlach.

'Bedankt'.

'Ik ben Laurent,' zei de donkere man. 'En dit zijn Victoria en James'.

James' ogen waren strak op Rachel gericht die hem zonder enige emotie in haar ogen aankeek. Victoria knikte daarin tegen vriendelijk naar hen maar zei niets.

'Ik ben Carlisle en dit is mijn familie. Mijn vrouw Esme en mijn kinderen: Alice en Rosalie, Jasper en Emmett, en Edward en Rachel,' zei Carlisle. Laurent keek naar Rachel en knikte beleefd.

'Hallo, Rachel'.

Rachel voelde Edwards greep om haar schouders verstrakken maar ze glimlachte vriendelijk naar Laurent.

'Ik moet helaas zeggen dat jullie jaagactiviteiten wat problemen voor ons hebben veroorzaakt,' zei Carlisle.

'Onze verontschuldigingen,' zei Laurent. 'We wisten niet dat dit gebied al bezet was'.

'Ach, we wonen en leven in een tijdelijk verblijf hier vlakbij,' zei Carlisle.

'Echt?' vroeg Laurent die even een blik op James wierp die nog steeds intens naar Rachel keek. 'We zullen geen probleem meer zijn. We kwamen gewoon even langs. Het is alleen iets tijdelijks'.

'De mensen waren ons op het spoor maar we hebben hen in de noordelijke kant op gestuurd. Jullie zullen geen last meer van hen moeten hebben,' zei Victoria.

'Uitstekend,' zei Carlisle.

'Dus, zouden jullie nog drie andere spelers kunnen gebruiken?' vroeg Laurent.

Alice en Rosalie keken naar Carlisle wiens ogen even naar Rachel schoten.

'Oh, kom op. Eén spelletje maar,' drong Laurent aan met een vrolijke glimlach.

'Waarom niet?' vroeg Rachel.

Edward kneep haar licht in haar schouder als een waarschuwing en Carlisle keek haar aan maar ze glimlachte terwijl ze hem snel even een stukje van haar Volturi ketting liet zien. Zijn blik ontspande wat.

'Ja, waarom niet,' glimlachte hij. 'Een paar van ons wouden toch net vertrekken. Jullie kunnen hun plaats innemen. Wie wil eerst?'.

Hij gooide de bal richting Laurent maar Victoria ving die. 'Ik ben degene met een mooie affectbal,' zei ze.

'Ik denk dat we dat wel aankunnen,' lachte Jasper terwijl Emmett grijnsde.

'Oh!' lachte Laurent vrolijk en hij klapte in zijn handen.

'Dat zullen we nog wel eens zijn,' lachte Victoria.

'Ik zei toch dat je je mond moest houden,' fluisterde Edward in Rachels oor terwijl hij haar nog dichter tegen zich aanhield.

'Ga je ook weg, Rachel?' vroeg Laurent. Rachels ogen schoten naar Edward toe en de rest van de Cullens keken waakzaam naar haar.

'Dat zou jammer zijn,' zei Victoria.

'Dat was eerst wel de bedoeling maar ik kan nog wel even blijven kijken. Ik wil dit niet missen,' zei Rachel die haar woorden voorzichtig uitkoos.

'Geweldig,' lachte Laurent.

Een windvlaag zette op en speelde even met haar bruine krullen. James snoof diep in en Rachel versteef.

'Jullie hebben een snack meegenomen,' zei hij.

Hij deed een stap haar richting op en Edward trok Rachel beschermend achter zich terwijl de rest van de Cullens ook voor haar kwamen staan.

'Een mensenmeisje?' vroeg Laurent verrast.

Rachel slikte een keer en haar hand omklemde zich om Edwards schouder om hem tegen te houden.

'Ze hoort bij ons,' zei Carlisle.

Laurent snoof een keer diep. 'Ze draagt de ketting. James, laat haar met rust!' zei hij dreigend.

Maar James' blik bleef hongerig op Rachel gericht.

'De ketting?' vroeg Victoria twijfelend.

Rachel deed haar sjaal af en liet haar ketting zien.

'Ik wist wel dat ik je ergens van kende,' zei Victoria wat waakzaam. 'Ik heb jou twee jaar geleden in Volterra gezien. Jij bent het meisje dat Aro als zijn dochter ziet. Dat Mutant meisje'.

Rachel knikte en kneep nogmaals in Edwards schouder.

'We doen niemand pijn die de bescherming van de Volturi heeft. Dat zou zelfmoord zijn. James!' siste Laurent nijdig maar James bleef naar Rachel staren.

'Edward, alsjeblieft,' smeekte Rachel fluisterend. 'Weet je nog wat Aro heeft gezegd? Je moet je inhouden anders wordt het zijn beste jacht ooit'.

Edward ontspande lichtjes en ging gewoon staan. Toen hij dat deed volgde James zijn voorbeeld en sloeg een arm om Victoria's schouders. Rachel zag dat hij iets in haar oor fluisterde maar verstond niet wat.

'Misschien is het beter als we niet gaan spelen. We zullen nu gaan,' zei Laurent. '_Voor de veiligheid van Rachel_'.

Rachel schonk hem een lichte glimlach toe en Laurent liep weg, op de voet gevolgd door James en Victoria die nog steeds hun armen om elkaar heen hadden. James wierp nog over zijn schouder een blik op Rachel en Edward maar dat was de laatste.

'Edward, haal Rachel hier vandaan en wel nu,' zei Carlisle. 'Ga!'.

Edward legde een hand op Rachels rug en leidde haar zo snel als hij kon terug naar de Jeep. Ze stapte snel in en deed haar riem vast terwijl Edward om de Jeep heen liep en voorin stapte.

'Hij gaat me niet met rust laten. Het maakt hem niet uit dat ik onder de bescherming van de Volturi sta,' zei Rachel die rilde van angst.

Edward startte de auto en racete zo snel als hij kon weg. Het was ondertussen laat geworden en het begon donker te worden, deels door de donkere onweerswolken.

'James is een spoorzoeker en een jager. De jacht is zijn obsessie. Hij is nog erger dan een gewone jager. Ik heb zijn gedachtes gelezen en mijn reactie op het veld zorgde ervoor dat het een uitdaging werd,' zei Edward. 'Ik heb er zonet voor gezorgd dat dit zijn beste jacht ooit gaat worden'.

'Zoals Aro zei,' fluisterde Rachel terwijl tranen in haar ogen opwelde.

'Hij zal niet stoppen. Voor niets en voor niemand. Het kost teveel tijd om Aro of één van de andere Volturi op de hoogte van de situatie te brengen,' zei Edward.

'Dus wat gaan we nu doen?' vroeg Rachel met trillende stem. Ze was doodsbang.

'We moeten hem doden. We moeten hem in stukken trekken en de delen verbranden,' zei Edward.

'Maar dat is tegen de wet! Je zou tot de dood veroordeeld kunnen worden doordat te doen,' zei Rachel geschrokken.

'We kunnen niet anders doen. Als we dit niet doen zal hij je vermoorden,' zei Edward.

'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg Rachel.

'Weg van Forks,' zei Edward. 'We hebben nog een ander huis in Vancouver'.

'Hier weg? Edward, je moet me naar huis brengen,' zei Rachel die schrok. 'Nu'.

'Je kunt niet naar huis. Hij zal je geur daarheen volgen en het zal de eerste plek zijn waar hij zal kijken,' zei Edward.

'Maar Janet en Charles zijn daar,' zei Rachel.

'Dat maakt niet uit!' zei Edward. Ze had hem nog nooit zo gezien. Ze had altijd al gevonden dat hij een wilde reisstijl had maar dit sloeg alles.

'Natuurlijk maakt dat uit! Ze zouden vermoord kunnen worden door hem. Ik zou dan niet met mezelf kunnen leven als ik zou weten dat ze dood waren door mij,' zei Rachel.

'Laat me eerst jou hier weg krijgen, okay?' smeekte Edward.

'Nee! Dat zijn mijn ouders. Ga terug,' zei Rachel. 'We vinden wel een andere manier om James te misleiden maar we moeten iets doen. Ik kan hen niet in de steek laten. Niet na alles wat ze voor me hebben gedaan'.

Edward staarde haar aan en zuchtte diep toen hij in haar smekende, betraande ogen keek.

* * *

Rachel rende het huis in en liet Edward achter in het donker.

'Rachel. We hadden je nog niet zo vroeg terug verwacht,' zei Janet.

'Kunnen jullie een vlucht eerder nemen?' vroeg Rachel zodra ze binnen was.

'Een vlucht eerder? Wat bedoel je, liefje?' vroeg Janet verbaasd.

Charles kwam ook de gang in en keek vragend naar Rachel.

'Nou, ik ga bij de Cullens logeren en ik wil jullie niet langer ophouden dus ik dacht zo dat jullie misschien een vlucht eerder kunnen nemen,' zei Rachel. Ze was half buiten adem.

'Waarom? Je houdt ons niet op. Wat is er aan de hand? Je lijkt zo bang en gespannen,' zei Janet.

'Ik ben gewoon bezorgd om die moorden die er de laatste tijd zijn geweest maar kunnen jullie echt geen vlucht eerder nemen? En misschien daar wat langer daar blijven?' opperde Rachel.

'Waar heb je het over? We lopen geen gevaar,' zei Janet maar Charles kende de blik in Rachels ogen en wist dat ze niet alleen iets voor hen verborgen hield maar ook dat ze zeker wist dat ze alle drie in gevaar waren. En daarom wou ze hen weg hebben, voor hun eigen veiligheid. Hij kende Rachel goed genoeg om te weten dat alles goed zou komen en dat ze het zou regelen.

'Janet, dat klinkt eigenlijk nog helemaal niet zo slecht. Er vertrekt een vliegtuig over anderhalf uur naar Argentinië. Hij was nog heel leeg dus we kunnen mee vliegen als we wat extra betalen,' zei Charles.

'Maar… Maar… Rachel, weet je zeker dat je niet mee wilt?' vroeg Janet verward.

'Nee, ik ga naar de Cullens toe zoals ik al heb gezegd. Alice heeft allemaal plannetjes bedacht om het leuk te maken samen met Rosalie en Esme dus dat komt wel goed. Gaan jullie nou maar,' zei Rachel.

'Ik moet nog één koffer in de auto leggen en dan kunnen we gaan,' zei Charles.

'Ik haal mijn tas wel even van boven,' zei Janet nog steeds verward terwijl ze naar beneden liep.

Rachel keek naar Charles die haar bezorgd aan keek.

'Er is iets goed mis, is het niet?' vroeg hij.

'Ja, en ik moet waarschijnlijk Aro hierover waarschuwen. Maar het is belangrijk dat jullie daar blijven tot ik bel dat alles in orde is, okay?' smeekte Rachel.

Charles knikte en knuffelde haar. 'Wees voorzichtig, Phoenix'.

'Dat zal ik proberen,' zei Rachel die een brok in haar keel had en moeite had om niet in huilen uit te barsten.

Toen ze elkaar loslieten rende Rachel naar boven toe. Edward stond al in haar kamer te wachten met een tas. Haastig begonnen ze er wat kleren in te stoppen en Edward grijnsde even lichtjes toen ze naar haar ondergoedlade gingen maar hij zei niets.

'Ik moet Aro nog even bellen,' zei Rachel die haar bruine krullen achter haar oren streek.

'Ik kan wel wachten,' opperde Edward.

'Nee, ga maar alvast. Ik red me wel,' zei Rachel.

'Wees voorzichtig. Ik zie je zo wel in je auto,' zei Edward.

Hij rende via het raam haar kamer uit en Rachel draaide Aro's nummer. Hij ging over en nogmaals en nogmaals. Het duurde te lang en tranen begonnen over haar wangen te glijden. 'Aro, kom op. Neem alsjeblieft op,' smeekte ze zachtjes.

'Met Alec. Mijn verontschuldigingen maar Aro kan nu even niet opnemen. Kan ik een bericht voor hem van u aannemen?' vroeg Alec's stem.

'Alec, met Rachel,' snikte Rachel.

'Rach? Wat is er? Waarom huil je?' vroeg Alec die meteen bezorgd werd.

'Kan Aro echt niet aannemen? Het is dringend,' zei Rachel.

'Nee, hij is bezig met een veroordeling samen met Caius en Marcus,' zei Alec. 'Moet ik zeggen dat je hebt gebeld?'.

'Graag, en zeg ook dat hij gelijk had en dat de jacht is begonnen. En ook dat hij me snel moet terug bellen,' zei Rachel.

'Jacht? Welke jacht? Je bent toch geen prooi geworden van een spoorzoeker, hè?' vroeg Alec.

'Jawel. Dat ben ik wel. En de Cullens gaan me helpen maar Edward zei dat de enige manier was om hem te stoppen was door hem te doden en de tijd begint te dringen en we kunnen niet wachten tot jullie hier zijn aangezien dat nog dagen kan duren,' huilde Rachel.

'Rachel, kalmeer. Ik zal het de rest vertellen en we zullen het bespreken maar als het moet dan moet het. Jouw veiligheid staat op het spel en dat is belangrijker voor ons dan wat regels,' zei Alec.

'Ik moet gaan. Je geeft het hem door, toch?' snikte Rachel.

'Ja, ik geef het hem door. En Rachel…?'.

'Ja?'.

'Alles komt goed, echt waar. Blijf bij de Cullens en ga er niet alleen op uit'.

'Begrepen. Dag, Alec'.

'Dag'.

Het klonk niet vrolijk en dat was het ook niet maar zo moest het maar even. Rachel stopte haar mobiel weg en rende naar beneden met haar tas over haar schouder.

'Dag, liefje. En veel plezier bij de Cullens. Bedank hen voor ons,' zei Janet.

Rachel omhelsde haar even en daarna Charles. 'Zal ik doen. En jullie ook veel plezier in Argentinië,' zei Rachel.

Ze knuffelde hen beide nog even en rende toen naar buiten. Ze klom in haar Mini en reed de weg af. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en haar zicht was wazig. Ze wist dat James haar had zien weggaan en dat hij haar zou volgen. Ze hoopte dat Janet en Charles weg waren voor hij haar kwijt zou raken.

Ze schrok zich rond toen er iemand op het raampje naast haar klopte. Het was Edward. Hij opende de deur en klom naar binnen. 'Laat mij maar rijden'.

Hij tilde haar op en nam in een seconde zelf plaats achter het stuur waarna hij haar op zijn schoot zette.

'Maak je geen zorgen. Ze zullen het wel begrijpen,' suste hij haar.

'Ik ben gewoon zo bang dat hen iets overkomt. Ik wil hen niet gewond of dood zien,' huilde Rachel die tegen hem aanhing.

'Wat zei Aro?' vroeg Edward.

'Hij kon niet opnemen maar ik heb Alec aan de telefoon gehad. Hij zou het met hen erover hebben en Aro doorgeven dat hij me moest terugbellen en snel ook. Hij zei ook dat mijn veiligheid belangrijker was dan wat regels en dat als het nodig was jullie hun toestemming hadden om James te doden,' zei Rachel die nog steeds huilde en rilde van angst.

'Maak je daar nou maar geen zorgen over. We zullen zien wat we moeten doen als het daar tijd voor is. Je ouders zijn in ieder geval veilig en je zult ze snel weer zien,' zei Edward die een kus in haar nek drukte.

'Ik ben gewoon bang dat jullie gewond raken door mij of dat zij gewond raken… Ik wil niemand kwijtraken, niet weer,' huilde Rachel. 'Het voelt alsof alles zich weer herhaalt'.

'Je zult niemand kwijtraken. Onze familie is sterk en James volgt ons nu,' zei Edward.

Hij was net klaar met dat te zeggen toen er iets of eigenlijk iemand op het dak van de auto sprong. Rachel snakte naar adem maar Edward drukte een kus op haar lippen om haar de mond te snoeren.

'Het is Emmett maar. Alice is in de auto achter die van ons,' zei hij.

Emmett opende de deur aan de passagierszijde en klom behendig de auto in.

'Mooie auto, Rachie,' zei hij.

Rachel antwoordde niet maar rilde van angst. Toen ze langs het wegrestaurant kwamen zag Rachel dat er vijf bekenden van school naar buiten kwamen. Eric had een arm om Angela's schouders, Jessica en Mike leken de grootste lol te hebben en Tyler was een flesje cola aan het leeg gieten. Zij waren veilig. Ze verborg haar hoofd in Edwards hals en huilde weer.

Toen ze even later voor huizen Cullen stopten stapten Rachel en Edward uit. Emmett ging achter het stuur zitten en parkeerde de auto snel in de garage zodat Alice de Jeep ook kon parkeren. Edward nam Rachel mee naar binnen maar ze waren nog maar net binnen of hij trok haar achter zich en blies half als een kat.

Laurent kwam op hen af gevolgd door Carlisle. 'Wacht, Edward. Hij kwam ons waarschuwen over James,' zei hij snel.

'Wat is veranderd?' vroeg Edward.

'Dit is niet mijn gevecht en ik heb niets tegen je vriendin. Daarbij was ik het zat om naar James' spelletjes te moeten kijken en ik ben niet dom. Als er ook maar een haar op haar hoofd wordt gekrenkt dan zullen de Volturi woedend zijn en dan ben ik liever niet degene op wie ze dan woedend zullen zijn,' zei Laurent. 'Maar het is belangrijk voor jullie om te weten dat James onvergelijkbare goede zintuigen heeft en buitengewoon scherpzinnig is. Hij is nog verder ontwikkeld dan wat normaal bij ons soort is. Ik heb nog nooit iets zoals hem gezien en ik loop al bijna 300 jaar rond'.

Rachel voelde dat Edward haar stevig tegen zich aanhield terwijl ze beide naar Laurent keken. 'En de vrouw, Victoria… Onderschat haar niet. Ze is meer dan alleen een knap gezicht,' waarschuwde hij.

'Bedankt,' fluisterde Rachel.

'Ik hoop dat je het red, Mutant meisje. Dat hoop ik voor jullie allemaal,' zei Laurent.

Daarna vertrok hij. Edward keek naar Rachel wiens tranen terug waren gekomen en hij hield haar stevig tegen zich aan.

'Wat zei Aro?' wou Carlisle weten.

'Hij nam niet op maar Alec zal een bericht aan hem doorgeven en hij zal ervoor zorgen dat hij haar zo snel mogelijk terug belt,' zei Edward waarna hij haar mee leidde naar de garage.

'Ik heb eerder iemand zoals James ontmoet. Ze zijn niet makkelijk om te doden,' zei Jasper toen Carlisle, Edward en Rachel de garage in kwamen. Rosalie, Esme en Alice zaten op een bureau en leken alle drie bezorgd maar waakzaam en Emmett voegde zich bij Jasper vanuit de schaduw.

'Maar het is niet onmogelijk,' zei Emmett. 'We moeten hem in stukken snijden en de stukken verbranden. Dat is de enige manier waarop we zeker kunnen weten dat hij dood zal zijn'.

'Ik heb nooit echt gedacht dat ik een ander wezen zou moeten doden. Zelfs niet iemand zo sadistisch als James,' zei Carlisle.

'Wat als hij één van ons eerst dood?' vroeg Rosalie.

Rachel keek Edward geschrokken aan en hij wierp een duistere blik op Rosalie.

'Ik zal Rachel naar het zuiden leidde zo ver mogelijk hier vandaan. Denk je dat je hem kunt wegleidden van haar spoor?' vroeg hij toen aan Carlisle.

'Nee, Edward. James weet dat je haar zijde nooit zal verlaten. Hij zal jou gaan volgen,' zei Carlisle.

'Ik zal met Rachel mee gaan. Jasper en ik zullen haar naar het zuiden brengen,' zei Alice. 'We zullen haar veilig houden, Edward. Echt waar'.

Edward staarde haar even aan en bracht toen moeizaam uit: 'Kun je je gedachtes tot jezelf houden?'.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Alice snel.

Rachel voelde dat er weer tranen over haar wangen gleden en ze keek naar Edward, half smekend dat hij haar zou wakker maken en dat alles gewoon een nachtmerrie zou blijken te zijn. Maar Edward gooide Rosalie haar jas toe en Esme wat van haar kleren.

'Rosalie, Esme, kunnen jullie deze aantrekken zodat James verward word?' vroeg hij.

De twee vrouwen knikten. 'Waarom doen jullie dit voor me?' vroeg Rachel zacht. 'Wat als jullie gewond raken?'.

Carlisle keek haar aan. 'Rachel, je bent nu samen met Edward dus ben je een deel van onze familie. En familie beschermt elkaar ten kostte van alles,' zei hij.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik wil niet dat jullie je eigen levens op het spel zetten alleen maar voor mij,' zei ze.

'Jij zou hetzelfde voor ons doen, Rachel,' zei Alice. 'Je bent nu echt een lid van onze familie en zoals Carlisle al zei, familie beschermt elkaar'.

Rachel keek weg en probeerde haar tranen weg te vegen. Esme en Rosalie trokken de spullen aan die Edward hen hadden gegeven en Emmett gooide een tas op de achterbank van de Jeep terwijl Carlisle Rachels tas in de achterbak van een zwarte Mercedes legde.

'Als er iets met jullie gebeurd… Ik zou het mezelf nooit kunnen vergeven,' zei Rachel zacht tegen Edward.

'Hey, verspil je tijd nu niet met je zorgen te maken over ons, Rachel. Wij zijn met zijn zevenen en zij zijn met zijn tweeën. We kunnen hen makkelijk aan,' zei Edward die Rachel naar de Mercedes leidde.

Alice en Jasper zaten al voorin, Jasper achter het stuur.

'En als alles klaar is dan kom ik terug om je op te halen'.

Rachel veegde haar tranen weg en keek hem aan. 'Beloof me wel dat je voorzichtig zal zijn,' smeekte ze.

'Dat beloof ik. Maar ik zal er alles aandoen om jou veilig te houden. Rach, jij bent nu mijn leven,' zei Edward terwijl hij haar bruine krullen uit haar gezicht streek.

Carlisle en Esme stapten in Rachels zilveren Mini die in de garage geparkeerd stond en Emmett drukte op een knopje waardoor de garagedeur open ging.

'Alles komt goed en we houden contact, Rachel. Dat beloof ik je,' zei Edward terwijl hij de deur van de achterbank open deed.

'Ik hou van je,' fluisterde Rachel die een glimlach op haar gezicht kon krijgen door haar tranen heen. Ze vroeg zich af het mogelijk was dat ze zelfs nog kon huilen na alle tranen die ze al had verbruikt.

'En ik hou van jou, Rachel,' zei Edward. Hij kuste haar en ze kuste hem terug.

Daarna veegde hij haar tranen van haar wangen en duwde haar in de Mercedes.

'We zullen goed op haar passen, Edward,' beloofde Jasper.

Edward knikte en gooide de autodeur dicht. 'Alles komt goed, echt waar'.

Rachel knikte en hij kuste haar nogmaals, dit keer door het autoraampje heen.

Daarna reed Jasper de garage uit net als Carlisle. Rachel zat alleen achterin en probeerde te ontspannen maar dat lukte niet.

'Rachel, probeer wat slaap te krijgen,' zei Alice.

Rachel knikte en ging languit op de achterbank liggen. Haar mobiel hield ze stevig in haar hand in de hoop dat Aro snel zal bellen maar hij ging niet af.

'Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk.

'Arazona,' antwoordde Jasper.

Rachel viel na een uur te hebben gereden in slaap en het laatste wat ze zag voor ze in slaap viel was dat Alice en Jasper elkaars hand vastpakte zonder hun blik van de weg te halen.

Maar ze sliep niet rustig. In haar dromen werd ze achtervolgd door James die haar volgde overal waar haar geur ging en zodra ze ook maar om keek dan verloor ze zichzelf in zijn bloedrode ogen. Ze kon niet aan hem ontsnappen. Niet in haar dromen en niet in het echt. Het enige wat ze kon doen was hopen dat alles goed zou komen en dat hij het dwaalspoor zou volgen.


	13. Chapter 13

New Girl in Town

Chapter 13

A Bit More About the Past

* * *

Rachel schrok wakker toen ze voelde dat de Mercedes met een schok tot stilstand kwam. Ze waren gestopt voor een hotel in Arazona.

'Hier zullen we verblijven,' deelde Alice haar mee en zij en Jasper stapten uit.

Rachel checkte snel haar mobiel maar Aro had nog niet gebeld. Dus stapte ze ook uit en volgde de twee Cullens naar binnen. Jasper droeg haar tas en wierp om de zoveel tijd een bezorgde blik op haar.

'Ik ben in orde, echt waar,' zei ze.

'Alles komt wel goed,' zei Jasper die haar even over haar rug wreef.

'Dat hoop ik,' fluisterde Rachel.

Alice checkte in en daarna liepen ze met z'n drieën naar de kamer die ze hadden toegewezen gekregen. 'Heb je nog iets gezien, Alice?' vroeg Rachel toen ze de kamer inkwamen.

'James volgt Edward, Emmett en Rosalie, de vrouw volgt Carlisle en Esme. Tot nu toe loopt alles volgens plan,' zei Alice.

Rachel zuchtte diep en ging op de bank zitten terwijl ze haar gezicht in haar handen verborg.

'Mag ik je iets vragen?' vroeg Alice na een tijdje. Ze zat op de bank tegenover haar samen met Jasper.

'Tuurlijk, ga je gang,' zei Rachel die hoopte dat Alice haar wat kon afleiden van haar zorgen.

'Hoe zijn je echte ouders omgekomen?'.

Rachel voelde dat haar hart een slag oversloeg en haar ogen kwamen droevig te staan. 'Ik heb ze vermoord,' fluisterde ze droevig. 'Hun dood is mijn schuld'.

'Wat bedoel je?' vroeg Jasper.

'Als 4-jarige had ik al mijn krachten en ze waren al erg krachtig. Ik had er geen controle over. Ik had een nachtmerrie en daardoor was ik compleet van de wereld. Toen ik wakker werd lag ik in een brandend huis en lagen mijn ouders dood in de kamer. Ik wist dat ik in mijn slaap mijn krachten had gebruikt waardoor het vuur was aangestoken. Het lukte me om het huis uit te vluchten en ik werd gevonden door mensen die me toen naar een adoptietehuis brachten. Daar adopteerden Charles en Janet me,' vertelde Rachel.

'Je geeft jezelf de schuld van wat er is gebeurd,' zei Jasper.

'Het is ook mijn schuld,' zei Rachel.

'Dat is het niet. Het was een ongeluk. Het had iedereen kunnen overkomen,' zei Jasper.

'Maar het gebeurde bij mij,' zei Rachel droevig.

'Je wou ze toch helemaal geen pijn doen. Je dacht niet in je slaap: kom, laat ik mijn ouders even gaan vermoorden. Dan is het niet jouw schuld. Het was een ongeluk die jou net zoveel pijn doet als iemand die zijn ouders is verloren in een gewone brand. Je hield van je ouders en zij hielden van jou. Zouden ze willen dat je het jezelf zoveel kwalijk nam?' vroeg Jasper.

'Waarschijnlijk niet,' zei Rachel.

'Stop dan met jezelf de schuld geven,' zei Jasper.

Rachel glimlachte opeens lichtjes. 'Het is wel heel irritant dat jij precies weet wat voor gevoelens ik voel,' zei ze.

Alice giechelde lichtjes en ook Jasper glimlachte.

'Roomservice,' riep de stem van een vrouw voor de deur.

Rachel stond op en liep naar de deur toe die ze opende. Ze nam het dienblad met eten aan en gaf de vrouw die het had gebracht een fooi.

'Soms wens ik wel eens dat we nog wel gewoon zouden kunnen eten,' zei Alice toen Rachel aan haar eten zat.

'Jullie kunnen echt helemaal niet dit eten?' vroeg Rachel.

'We kunnen het wel eten maar het wordt niet verteerd. En dat wordt op den duur een probleem,' zei Alice.

Rachel nam een slok van haar sinaasappelsap en keek naar Jasper. 'Hoelang ben jij eigenlijk al zo?' vroeg ze.

'Sinds 1863. Dus al bijna 145 jaar. Ik ben veranderd door een Vampier die een leger van New Borns wou maken om het tegen de Volturi op te nemen. New Born Vampiers zijn sterker en sneller dan Vampiers die al wat ouder zijn. Maar ze kwamen erachter waar ze mee bezig was en ze is daarom gedood. Ik heb heel lang nog op mensenbloed geleefd tot ik Alice ontmoette. Ze leefde al op dierenbloed voor een lange tijd en heeft me zover gekregen om het ook te proberen. Samen gingen we naar Carlisle en sindsdien probeer ik me aan het dieet te houden. Maar dat is op sommige momenten erg lastig,' zei Jasper.

'Waar Alice wel niet allemaal goed voor is,' plaagde Rachel haar vriendin.

Alice lachte vrolijk. 'Toen ik net een Vampier was zag ik in een visioen dat ik Jasper zou ontmoeten en dat we elkaar mates zouden worden. En daarna zag ik dat we ons bij Carlisle en de rest zouden voegen. Dat heeft me helder gehouden en ervoor gezorgd dat ik bij het dierenbloed kon blijven. Ik was helemaal alleen en als ik niet de gave had gehad om visioenen van de toekomst te zien dan was ik waarschijnlijk helemaal verwilderd,' zei Alice.

'Wanneer ben je precies een Vampier geworden?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ik weet het niet precies net zoals ik niet weet wie me heeft veranderd maar het moet rond het jaar 1920 zijn geweest,' zei Alice. 'Ik herinner me helemaal niets meer van mijn leven als mens'.

'Jammer,' zei Rachel.

'In sommige gevallen is dat niet zo. Misschien was Alice's tijd als mens wel helemaal niet leuk en heeft ze het weg gebannen uit haar geheugen toen ze veranderd werd,' zei Jasper.

'Okay, daar heb je een punt,' zei Rachel die daarna weer een slok van haar sinaasappelsap nam. 'Hoe zit het met Esme en Carlisle? Weten jullie hoe zij zijn veranderd?'.

'Carlisle is de oudste van ons. Hij weet niet precies wanneer hij veranderd is maar dit jaar heeft hij zijn 368ste verjaardag gevierd. Zijn vader was een predikant en in zijn tijd werd er nog volop op Vampiers, Weerwolven en Heksen en zo gejaagd. Er werden veel onschuldige mensen gedood omdat ze verdacht werden dat ze zulke dingen waren. De paar keer dat ze een echte Vampier of Weerwolf te pakken hadden liep dat nooit goed af. Vooral omdat ze altijd ontsnapten. Toen Carlisle's vader te oud werd om het werk nog te doen nam Carlisle het over. Hij was veel slimmer dan zijn vader en vond een schuilplaats van een groep echte Vampiers. Ze gingen erheen om hen te doden maar één ontsnapte. Carlisle ging achter hem aan maar de Vampier was zwak en hongerig omdat hij al een tijd niet had gegeten. Hij beet Carlisle maar had niet de tijd om hem te doden daarom liet hij hem achter. Carlisle kroop weg en zweeg voor dagen terwijl de verandering plaats vond. Dat was heel moeilijk omdat het een hele pijnlijke verandering is. Toen hij door had wat hij was weigerde hij om mensenbloed te drinken en ging over op dierenbloed. Hij heeft zijn hele bestaan al gezocht naar andere Vampiers die ook net als hem waren en op dierenbloed leefde. Maar er zijn maar weinigen van ons soort die dat willen,' vertelde Jasper.

'En Esme?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ze viert dit jaar haar 113ste verjaardag. Ze was getrouwd met een man die haar mishandelde en werd een keer behandeld door Carlisle toen ze in het ziekenhuis lag. Ik geloof dat hij meteen voor haar is gevallen maar in die tijd was ze nog getrouwd. Nadat ze haar zoontje had verloren toen hij nog maar een week oud was, kon ze het niet meer aan en pleegde zelfmoord door van een klif te springen. De mensen die haar vonden brachten haar naar het mortuarium van het ziekenhuis omdat ze dachten dat ze al dood was. Carlisle ging haar onderzoeken en herkende haar maar merkte ook meteen dat ze nog een zwakke hartslag had daarom veranderde hij haar. Edward was toen al veranderd en ze zag hem meteen als haar zoon. Net zoals ze de rest van ons allemaal als haar kinderen zag toen wij bij de familie kwamen,' vertelde Alice.

'Arme Esme,' zei Rachel vol medeleven. 'Maar gelukkig is ze nu gelukkig met Carlisle'.

'Het deed haar heel veel pijn om Edward zo eenzaam te zien en zo alleen. Hij heeft een hele, lange tijd gedacht dat hij niet in staat was om lief te hebben. Daarom is ze ook zo blij dat hij jou nu heeft gevonden,' zei Alice.

'Ik ben eigenlijk wel nieuwsgierig. Hoe zijn de Volturi nou eigenlijk echt?' vroeg Jasper.

Rachel lachte even.

'Voor iedereen zijn ze anders. Ik ken niet alle leden. Ik ben het closete met Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane en Alec. Dan heb je nog Felix, Heidi, Demetri en Gianna. Gianna is een mens en werkt als secretaresse. Ze hoopt dat ze ooit in één van jullie veranderd zal worden maar als ze haar niet meer nodig hebben dan zullen ze haar waarschijnlijk gewoon doden. Felix, Heidi en Demetri zijn leden van de bewakers. Heidi zorgt vaak voor de voeding en ze is een beetje als Rosalie maar dan ook weer anders. Ze is niet alleen de visser maar ze is ook het lokaas. Felix is niet echt een prater en houdt zijn mening vaak tot zichzelf maar Demetri kan heel aardig zijn. Ik heb nooit zoveel met hem gepraat omdat hij het altijd druk heeft. Aro's vrouw Sulpicia en Caius' vrouw Athenodora heb ik ook ontmoet maar ze houden zich nogal tot zichzelf en laten het regeren aan hun mannen en aan Marcus over. Marcus' vrouw Didyme heb ik nooit kunnen ontmoeten omdat ze al dood is. Ze was trouwens familie van Aro. Dan heb je nog Chelsea en Renata maar ook hen ken ik niet goed,' somde Rachel op.

'Hun gave weet ik niet allemaal uit mijn hoofd maar Marcus voelt relaties aan, Aro kan mensen hun gedachtes lezen door lichamelijk contact te hebben, Alec kan mensen hun zintuigen afsluiten, Jane kan illusies van pijn creëren, Demetri kan ongelooflijk goed spoorzoeken en als hij eenmaal een geur heeft kan hij die ook altijd vind en Didyme had de gave om mensen gelukkig en blij te maken. Ik geloof dat Chelsea emotionele relaties kan veranderen en dat Renata kan mensen afleiden of afgeleid maken als ze bij haar in de buurt zijn. Ze wordt vaak "Het Schild van de Volturi" genoemd'.

'Hoeveel leden zijn er nu eigenlijk van de Volturi?' vroeg Jasper die blijkbaar nieuwsgierig was geworden.

'Er zijn 32 bewakers en dan heb je Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia en Athenodora die de soort Opperbazen zijn al laten Sulpicia en Athenodora het werk over aan de drie mannen,' zei Rachel.

'Wow. Je weet echt veel van hen af,' zei Alice.

'Misschien moet je nog wat proberen te slapen, Rachel. Je ziet er nog steeds heel moe uit,' zei Jasper.

Rachel knikte lichtjes en liep naar de slaapkamer waar ze op bed ging liggen en in slaap viel.

* * *

Een paar dagen gingen voorbij maar Rachel hoorde niets van Edward of Aro of iemand anders. Op een middag keek ze tv samen met Alice en Jasper toen Alice opeens naar adem snakte. Haar houding versteef en er kwam een vreemde blik in haar ogen.

'Wat is het? Wat zie je?' vroeg Jasper meteen terwijl hij een arm om haar schouders sloeg.

'James… Hij verandert opeens van koers,' zei Alice zachtjes.

'Waar gaat hij heen?' vroeg Jasper terwijl hij een papier en een potlood pakte.

'Spiegels. Hij gaat naar een kamer vol spiegels,' zei Alice langzaam.

Jasper duwde haar het potlood in haar hand en zette de punt op het stuk papier. Alice begon te schetsen zonder ernaar te kijken en Rachel sloeg haar gaande. Het was knap dat ze dat zo kon tekenen.

'Edward zei dat ze visioenen niet altijd zeker zijn,' zei ze.

'Ze ziet de dingen die mensen besluiten. Als ze van gedachten veranderen dan verandert haar visioen,' legde Jasper uit.

'Dus James heeft zijn koers veranderd om naar een balletschool te gaan?' vroeg Rachel wat schamper.

Alice stopte met tekenen en keek naar haar op net als Jasper die nog steeds een arm om haar schouders had geslagen. 'Ben je hier ooit eerder geweest?' vroeg Alice.

'Een vriendin van mijn moeder had een dochtertje die balletles volgde. Ik ging wel eens mee om te kijken. Maar ik heb nooit zelf lessen gehad,' zei Rachel.

'Is die balletschool hier in Phoenix?' vroeg Jasper.

'Ja. Die vriendin en haar dochter woonden hier. Ik geloof trouwens dat ze nog steeds hier wonen,' zei Rachel.

Haar mobiel ging en ze nam op. 'Edward, zijn jullie in orde?' vroeg ze meteen.

'We zijn James kwijtgeraakt. Hij is achter het plannetje gekomen. Victoria is nog steeds in de buurt van Forks maar je ouders zijn al naar naar Argentinië vertrokken dus ze zijn veilig. Esme en Rosalie schaduwen Victoria voor het geval dat,' zei Edward. Rachel zuchtte even opgelucht.

'Carlisle, Emmett en ik zijn op weg naar jullie toe. Ik kom je ophalen, Rachel, en dan gaan we samen hier ver vandaan, wij met zijn tweeën. De anderen zullen doorgaan met jagen maar ik zal er alles aandoen om jou weer veilig te krijgen,' zei Edward.

'Waar wil je me mee naartoe nemen?' vroeg Rachel.

'Volterra. Daar zul je veilig zijn en James en Victoria zullen niet zo dom zijn om je aan te vallen terwijl de hele Volturi er is om je te beschermen,' zei Edward.

'Hoelang duurt het nog voor jullie hier zijn?' vroeg Rachel.

'Tegen de avond moeten we aankomen,' antwoordde Edward. 'Heeft Aro je nog terug gebeld?'.

'Nee. Maar Alec heeft beloofd om het door te geven,' zei Rachel. 'Dus zodra hij tijd heeft weet ik zeker dat hij zal bellen'.

'Pak je spullen maar alvast in want we zullen meteen doorrijden zodra we zijn aangekomen,' zei Edward.

'Dat zal ik doen. Tot vanavond,' zei Rachel.

Ze hing op en keek naar Jasper en Alice. Met hun scherpe gehoor hadden ze het hele gesprek opgevangen. 'Edward heeft daar goed over nagedacht en hij had gelijk over dat je veilig zal zijn in Volterra,' zei Alice.

'Dat maakt het niet makkelijker om weg te gaan wetend dat jullie nog steeds achter James en Victoria zullen aangaan,' zei Rachel.

Alice omhelsde haar. 'We zullen er alles aandoen om je veilig te houden. Nou, ga jij nu maar inpakken dan gaan Jasper en ik melden dat we vanavond zullen vertrekken bij de administratie,' zei ze.

Rachel knikte en liep naar de slaapkamer. Even later hoorde ze de deur dicht gaan en wist ze dat Jasper en Alice weg waren gegaan. Ze was druk bezig met haar tas in pakken toen haar mobiel weer ging. Ze opende hem en zag dat het nummer van Camilla Gilbert, de dochter van de vriendin van haar moeder die ook in Phoenix woonde, was.

Ze had Camilla al voor jaren niet meer gesproken. 'Camilla, hey. Wat grappig dat je belt,' zei Rachel die opnam.

'Rachel… Rachel… Rachel, wees voorzichtig. Straks…' begon de paniekerige stem van Camilla maar toen zweeg ze en een andere stem kwam ervoor in de plaats.

'Forks High School beschermt de levens van zijn studenten niet erg goed,' zei een nieuwe mannenstem. Het was James!

'Het was te makkelijk voor Victoria om je oude woonadressen te vinden en raadt eens waar die ons naartoe leidde. Naar Huize Gilbert. Helaas was jonge Camilla thuis,' zei James. 'Ze flipte helemaal, vooral toen ze hoorde dat ik achter jou aanzat. En natuurlijk was ze zo vriendelijk om me je mobiele nummer te geven. Een vurig meisje is ze geworden'.

'Rachel, alsjeblieft…' zei de vage stem van Camilla op de achtergrond. 'Luister niet…'.

'Laat haar met rust. Ze heeft hier niets mee te maken,' zei Rachel kwaad.

'Je kunt haar nog steeds redden. Maar je moet dan weggaan bij je vrienden,' zei James. 'Dat kun je toch wel aan?'.

'Waar wil je dat ik je ontmoet?' vroeg Rachel die trilde van woede en angst.

Hij had haar in een hoek gedreven en ze kon niet anders doen dan naar hem luisteren. 'Wat dacht je van Camilla's oude balletschool?' vroeg James.

Daarom had Alice gezien dat hij daarheen ging. 'Ik zal weten als je iemand met je mee brengt. En als je dat doet dan is het dag dag Camilla,' zei James.

Twee tranen gleden over Rachels wangen en een knoop trok in haar maag. 'Goed. Ik zal je daar ontmoeten. Maar waag het niet om haar pijn te doen,' zei ze.

'Ik zal niet durven,' lachte James waarna de lijn doodviel.

Rachel greep haar spijkerjasje en trok die aan waarna ze de hotelkamer uitliep en naar beneden rende. Alice en Jasper waren net aan de beurt bij de balie en hadden niet door dat ze wegschoot en het hotel uitliep. Ze hield een taxi aan en gaf de chauffeur het adres van de balletschool. De knoop in haar maag was erger dan normaal en tranen gleden over haar wangen.

'Gedumpt door je vriendje?' vroeg de chauffeur.

'Nee, ik heb hem gedumpt omdat het het beste was,' zei Rachel zacht.

'Arm meissie,' zei de chauffeur vol medeleven.

Haar mobiel ging en ze nam op.

'Rachel…'.

'Aro'.

Tranen gleden over haar wangen toen ze zijn stem hoorde. 'Het spijt me zo erg. Maar ik moet dit doen'.

'Waar heb je het over? Heb je niet naar Alec geluisterd? Je moest bij de Cullens blijven,' zei Aro.

'Camilla… Ik moet haar helpen. Hij heeft haar, Aro, en ik kan haar niet dood laten gaan,' zei Rachel die over ging in het Italiaans. 'Het spijt me heel erg. Wil je alsjeblieft Edwards nummer zoeken en zeggen dat ik heel veel van hem hou?'.

'Rachel, doe dit niet,' smeekte Aro. Zijn stem klonk hopeloos.

'Ik hou heel veel van jullie. Van jullie allemaal. En ik zal jullie missen. Bedankt voor alles,' huilde Rachel.

'Rachel, luister naar me…' begon Aro smekend maar Rachel hing op en deed haar mobiel uit. Ze wou hem niet meer horen smeken dat ze dit niet moest doen.

De avond was al gevallen toen ze eindelijk aankwam bij de balletschool en Rachel betaalde de man waarna ze uitstapte. Toen de taxi weg was bleef ze nog buiten staan en staarde naar de voordeur.

Ze had geen spijt van de beslissingen die ze had genomen ondanks ze nu waarschijnlijk haar dood in de ogen zou kijken. Want die beslissingen hadden haar ook naar Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec en Jane gebracht. En ook naar de Cullens en naar Edward. En nu deed ze dit om hen te beschermen en om Camilla te beschermen.

Ze zuchtte diep en liep de balletschool in. Zo snel als ze kon deed ze de deur achter zich dicht en liep door. De balletschool was verlaten en het maanlicht viel door de ramen naar binnen waar het werd weerkaatst door de spiegels. Ze liep de trap op zodat ze in de oefenruimte stond en keek nogmaals beter rond.

Niemand. Geen James, geen Camilla en geen Victoria. Helemaal niemand.

Was hij misschien toch niet gekomen? Had hij zich bedacht over het feit dat ze onder de bescherming van de Volturi stond? Ze dacht het niet. Edward had gezegd dat hij voor de jacht leefde en daar was ze zelf ook achter gekomen. Hij zou haar nu niet zomaar met rust laten. Hij zou doorgaan tot zij dood was of tot hijzelf dood was of niet meer op haar kon jagen.

'Rachel… Rachel… Rachel, wees voorzichtig. Strak gebeurt er nog iets,' hoorde ze de stem van Camilla zeggen.

Ze liep verder de ruimte in en keek wild om zich heen opzoek naar waar die stem afkomstig van kwam.

'Rachel, alsjeblieft… Luister niet naar hen en doe het niet,' zei Camilla's stem.

Ze gooide twee deuren open en zag een tv staan die een video bang afspeelde. Zij stond als 14-jarige te balanceren op een dun draadje die in de lucht hing. Camilla stond met haar rug naar de camera toe en smeekte dat ze moest stoppen.

Rachels hart zakte naar haar schoenen. Hij had haar voor de gek gehouden. Hij had haar in de val gelokt door te doen alsof hij iemand als gijzelaar had en zij was er met ogen open ingetrapt. Hoe dom had ze kunnen zijn!

Er klonk gelach van achter haar en ze hoorde zijn gedachtes voordat ze zelfs de lach maar had gehoord. '_Ze is erin getrapt_'. Rachel voelde haar tranen verdwijnen en haar woede opkomen. Hij had een grote vergissing gemaakt door haar hierheen te lokken. Ze draaide zich om en keek recht in de zwarte ogen van James. Hij had dorst. Dorst naar haar bloed.

'Dat is mijn favoriete deel. Je bent een waaghals en durft wel wat aan,' zei hij.

Er was geen weg meer terug. Zij zou hier vanavond sterven of hij. Maar ze wist dat ze zelf niet de kracht had om hem in stukken te snijden en de stukken te verbranden zoals Edward, Emmett en Jasper haar hadden verteld. Dat was de enige manier waardoor je zeker kon zijn dat een Vampier dood zou zijn en dood zou blijven. Vanavond was haar laatste avond op Aarde.


	14. Chapter 14

New Girl in Town

Chapter 14

The Hunter, the Girl and the Lover

* * *

Rachel staarde James aan met de puurste walging. 'Camilla is hier niet,' zei ze zacht. 'Ik had het kunnen weten'.

'En toch ben je hier nu omdat je in mijn kleine val bent gevallen,' lachte James.

Zijn hand greep haar schouder vast en duwde haar tegen de deurpost aan waarna ze voelde hoe hij de geur van haar bruine krullen opsnoof. 'Heerlijk,' lachte zijn stem in haar oor. 'Het spijt me van mijn kleine val. Maar je geur was te lekker om te laten lopen dus ik moest iets verzinnen om je hierheen te lokken'.

Zijn adem bezorgde haar kippenvel en ze probeerde wanhopig om iets te verzinnen zodat ze aan hem kon ontsnappen. Ze kon niet bedenken aangezien het moeilijk was na te denken aangezien hij zijn gezicht in haar haren verborg om haar geur zijn longen te laten vullen. Om nog maar te zwijgen over het feit dat ze zo waarschijnlijk zou gaan sterven.

'Maar aangezien je er nu toch bent kunnen we net zo goed een kleine film maken van onze tijd samen. Zou je vriendje dat niet geweldig gaan vinden?' lachte James zacht waarna hij haar zacht in haar oorlelletje beet.

Rachel slaakte een onderdrukte kreet en duwde hem van haar hals, nek en haar weg.

'Oh,' lachte James terwijl hij een videocamera tevoorschijn haalde. 'Mag alleen je Edward je zo intiem aanraken?'.

Rachel bleef rillend van angst tegen de muur staan. Hij had niet doorgebeten maar ze vroeg zich af waarom hij haar zo pestte. Kon hij haar leven niet gewoon beëindigen? Toen ze zijn gedachtes las werd ze misselijk. Haar geur was misschien dan lang niet zo lekker voor hem als hij was voor Edward maar het wond hem zeker op.

'Ik heb deze geleend uit het huis van je vriendin Camilla. Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind. Vast niet,' grijnsde James gemeen. 'En drie, twee, één… Actie'.

Hij zette de camera aan en begon haar gezicht te filmen. 'Ik zal Edwards hart gaan breken. Wat jammer nou'.

'Laat hem er buiten!' snauwde Rachel en ze duwde hem weg. 'Edward heeft hier niets mee te maken net zoals de rest van de Cullens hier niets mee te maken hebben'.

Hij drukte haar weer steviger tegen de muur aan en ze voelde zijn koude adem op haar gezicht terwijl de camera nog steeds ook op haar gericht was. 'Hij heeft er niets mee te maken? Ha!' lachte James. 'Hij heeft hier alles mee te maken. Al zijn woede zal dit spelletje nog interessanter maken. Hij zal je dood willen wreken en zijn familie zal hem maar al te graag willen helpen'.

'Je hebt geen idee wat voor problemen je op je hals zal krijgen als je me dood,' zei Rachel die dapper probeerde te zijn.

'De Volturi? Natuurlijk. Nog leuker om hen kwaad te maken. Nog nooit eerder ben ik een mensenmeisje tegen gekomen om wie ze zoveel gaven dat ze zelfs één van hun kettingen aan haar gaven. Je moet heel belangrijk voor hen zijn,' zei James. 'Wie weet kan ik wel een kopie van deze video krijgen en hem dan aan zowel Edward als je vrienden in Volterra kan sturen'.

'Je bent walgelijk,' siste Rachel.

Zijn gezicht kwam nog dichterbij die van haar en Rachel voelde haar hart tekeer gaan. 'Bedankt, dat vat ik op als een compliment,' grijnsde hij. 'Hmm… Je geur is zo heerlijk. Ik ruik hem al voor dagen en ik bleef me maar afvragen van wie hij was. En nu heb ik je gevonden'.

Rachels hand balde zich in een vuist en ze voelde haar woede omhoog komen.

'Maar laten we doorgaan'.

Hij nam wat afstand van haar en dat was genoeg voor haar om er gebruik van te maken. Ze hief haar hand naar hem op en maakte een wegwuivend gebaar waardoor hij naar achteren gesmeten werd. Rachel zette het op een lopen maar kwam niet ver.

James was perfect op zijn voeten geland en schoot voor haar. Zijn hand omsloot zich om haar keel en hij gooide haar op de grond. Ze stootte haar hoofd hard en kreunde terwijl ze haar hand tegen haar lichte hoofdwond drukte.

'Beeldschoon,' lachte James die door bleef filmen. 'Een poging om te ontsnappen. Je bent meer dan alleen een knap gezicht. En een Telekinetische gave kan nog wel lastig worden. Wat jammer nou dat je niet teveel van je krachten durft te gebruiken'.

Hij knielde voor haar neer en grijnsde. 'Ik heb mijn studio goed uitgekozen. Je past hier perfect. Wat jammer nou dat je vriendje je niet heeft veranderd zodat ik je niets meer kon doen. Nee, in plaats daarvan heeft hij je een zwak mens gelaten'.

Met zijn andere hand greep hij de hand vast die ze tegen haar hoofdwond aan had gehouden en hij likte het bloed van de palm. Rachel probeerde haar hand terug te trekken maar zijn greep was te sterk. 'Heerlijk… Het verbaast me dat hij je geur kon weerstaan en niet zelf heeft geprobeerd om een slokje te nemen,' zei James.

Rachel gebruikte nogmaals haar Telekinetische krachten waardoor hij wat naar achteren werd geschoven en zodat haar pols vrij was. Maar het schild werkte niet zo lang zoals ze had gehoopt en verdween weer. Ze begon zich moe en zwak te voelen omdat ze zoveel moeite had om haar krachten te gebruiken en onder controle te houden.

'Het is eigenlijk best wel zielig dat hij je niet de kans heeft gegeven om voor eeuwig samen met hem te zijn. Maar waarom vertel je hem niet dat hij je moet verlaten?' grijnsde James. 'Vraag iedereen om je te verlaten'.

'Vergeet het,' beet Rachel hem toe.

Zijn voet trapte op haar been en ze hoorde haar bot breken. Een gil uit haar mond gleed door de balletzaal heen en James' geduld bleek op te zijn. 'Zeg dat je wilt dat iedereen je verlaat!'.

'Je bent gek!' gilde Rachel.

'Zeg het!' schreeuwde James woedend.

Opeens schoot er iets op hem af en gooide hem naar de andere kant van de zaal. Hij landde precies weer op zijn voeten en histe naar de persoon die hem aan de kant had gesmeten.

Het was Edward.

Rachels kreten van pijn werden minder toen haar genezingskrachten begon te werken en haar ogen boorden zich in die van Edward. Hij zat op zijn hurken met zijn handen op de grond en keek haar aan. Zijn ogen stonden bezorgd maar ook opgelucht dat ze nog leefde.

James schoot op hem af, greep zijn keel vast en drukte hem tegen één van de spiegels aan de wand aan. 'Nee, Edward! Laat hem met rust! Hij heeft hier niets mee te maken!' smeekte Rachel.

Ze wou bewegen maar een kreet ontsnapte haar lippen toen ze haar been voelde kloppen. Hij was nog niet genezen maar de breuk begon langzaam te veranderen in een kneuzing.

'Je bent alleen,' zei James tegen Edward. 'Omdat je sneller dan de rest bent'.

Edward probeerde los te komen van James' greep op zijn keel maar dat lukte niet. Rachel huilde nu weer en smeekte in zichzelf dat alles goed zou komen met Edward. James trok Edward iets meer naar zich toe en toen weer tegen de spiegel aan waardoor er een deuk in de spiegel verscheen.

Rachel probeerde weer te bewegen maar ook dit keer lukte dat niet. De kneuzing begon langzaam een grote zwelling te worden. Ze dankte haar genezingskrachten omdat ze zo snel werkten.

'Maar je bent niet sterker,' zei James tegen Edward.

'Ik ben sterk genoeg om je te doden,' zei Edward.

Hij trok James' hand van zijn keel weg en schopte hem hard waardoor hij de halve zaal doorvloog en door een spiegel viel. Hij belandde op zijn rug en de scherven viel langs hem heen.

Edward schoot op Rachel af die met tranen in haar ogen naar hem keek. 'Het spijt me zo erg,' zei hij terwijl hij een arm om zijn nek legde. Rachel schudde haar hoofd dat het niet zijn schuld was. Het volgende moment tilde hij haar op in bruidstijl en sprong omhoog. James verscheen half uit het niets en greep zijn voet vast waarna hij hem terug naar beneden trok.

Rachel viel uit zijn armen en rolde in de scherven van de spiegel waar James zonet doorheen was gegooid. Ze kreunde van pijn en wreef over haar been die weer meer pijn begon te doen. Iets prikte in haar zij en ze trok een scherpe scherf eruit. Bloed drupte op de grond en de pijn werd ondraaglijk. Haar genezingskracht was misschien sterk maar ze had teveel wonden en ze kon ze niet allemaal genezen. Niet in een korte tijd in ieder geval. Gelukkig kon ze haar been wel weer gebruiken.

James had Edward ondertussen weer beet gepakt en gooide hem tegen het grote raam boven de deur aan. Het glas sprong en Edward bleef even kreunend van pijn liggen. James liep op Rachel af en pakte haar arm weer beet.

Onmiddellijk versteef Edward en probeerde overeind te komen. 'Laat me los!' zei Rachel die hem van zich afduwde met haar krachten.

James kwam echter door haar schild heen en boorden zijn tanden in haar onderarm met zijn blik nog op Edward gericht. Rachel slaakte een gil maar voelde zijn tanden maar voor even in haar arm aangezien Edward naar hem toe schoot en hem van haar wegduwde.

Rachel balde de hand van de arm waarin hij haar had gebeten tot een vuist en slaakte een gil van pijn toen er iets door haar aderen begon te stromen dat als brandend vuur aanvoelde. Ze hoorde Edward en James vechten maar alles was wazig voor haar ogen.

'Edward…' smeekte ze. 'Help'.

Hij hoorde haar niet. Rachel slaakte weer een kreet en hoorde James ook schreeuwen van pijn. Vaag zag ze dat hij door Edward tegen een pilaar werd aangeduwd en dat het dit keer Edward was die zijn handen om James' keel had gevouwen.

Toen uit het niets verscheen Carlisle die een hand op Edwards schouder legde. Ze zag dat Jasper, Emmett en Alice ook verschenen en Alice rende naar haar toe.

'Rachel! Rachel, blijf bij me!' zei ze.

'Edward…' zei Rachel benauwd.

'Zoon!' hoorde ze Carlisle tegen Edward zeggen. 'Genoeg. Herinner wie je bent'.

Emmett en Jasper hadden zich bij hem, James en Edward gevoegd. Rachel slaakte een gil van pijn toen het brandende gevoel erger werd.

'Rachel heeft je nodig'.

Alice probeerde Rachel tegen te houden en op de grond te laten maar de pijn was zo erg. 'Carlisle!' riep Alice's stem. 'Het bloed!'.

'Je broers zullen met James afrekenen,' zei Carlisle's stem.

Alles was zo wazig en het enige wat Rachel voelde was dat brandende gevoel dat steeds sterker en vuriger werd.

'Maak alvast het vuur en gebruik de vloer ervoor!' riep Emmetts stem. Vaag zag ze dat hij moeite had om James in bedwang te houden.

'Carlisle!' riep Alice weer.

Carlisle knielde naast Rachel neer maar Edward was nergens te bekennen. 'Alice!' riep Jasper.

'Alice, ga ze helpen. Ik regel dit wel,' zei Carlisle.

Alice verdween en vaag zag Rachel dat er een vuur begon te branden. 'Edward…' smeekte ze.

'Ze verliest heel snel heel veel vloed,' zei Carlisle.

'Edward,' smeekte Rachel weer. Hij verscheen eindelijk naast Carlisle en haar hand omklemde zijn arm. 'Mijn hoofd. Het voelt alsof het in brand staat'.

'Het is het gif,' zei Edward. Zijn stem klonk niet normaal.

'Je moet een keuze maken. Ze is bezig met veranderen,' zei Carlisle.

'Nee. Ik kan haar niet in één van ons laten veranderen,' zei Edward zacht.

'Het zal vroeger of later gebeuren, Edward. Ik heb het gezien,' zei Alice die weer naast Rachel verscheen.

'Dat betekent niet dat het zo hoeft te lopen,' zei Carlisle. 'Ze heeft nog steeds een kans. Geef me je riem zodat ik de bloeding in haar zij wat kan afknellen'.

'Carlisle, wat is de andere optie?' vroeg Edward die in de ogen van Rachel keek.

De lijnen van zijn lichaam waren wazig net als dat de lijnen van Alice's lichaam en van Carlisle's lichaam wazig waren. Alice gaf haar riem aan Carlisle die hem om Rachels buik bond zodat de bloeding wat werd tegengehouden.

'Carlisle!' drong Edwards stem aan.

'Ga je broers helpen,' zei Carlisle tegen Alice en ze verdween weer. 'Je moet het gif uit haar bloed drinken'.

'Ik weet niet of ik dan kan stoppen,' zei Edward.

'Je zult een manier vinden om te stoppen,' zei Carlisle. 'Je moet kiezen en snel ook. Ze heeft nog maar een paar minuten voor ze niet meer te redden is en ze in één van ons zal veranderen'.

'Edward…' zei Rachel benauwd tussen haar gillen van pijn door. 'Ik vertrouw je… Ik heb vertrouwen in je'.

Edwards hand gleed even over haar gezicht heen. 'Ik zal het laten stoppen. Dat beloof ik'.

Hij pakte de arm waarin James ook had gebeten en bedekte zijn mond over de wond. Ze voelde hem zuigen en het brandende gevoel nam af. Ze zag hoe Alice, Emmett en Jasper rond het vuur stonden maar James was nergens te zien. Haar gillen werden minder en ze zakte weg. Het brandende gevoel nam steeds meer af en was toen weg maar ze voelde dat Edward nog steeds haar arm vast had en dat zijn koude lippen tegen de wond die James had gemaakt drukten.

'Edward, stop!' zei Carlisle's stem. 'Het bloed is schoon. Je zult haar doden als je door gaat. Edward… Je moet stoppen. Vind een manier om te stoppen'.

Rachels ogen zakten dicht maar voordat ze helemaal het bewustzijn verloor stak zijn haar andere hand naar hem uit en streek wat haar uit zijn gezicht. 'Je bent geen monster…' fluisterde ze.

Toen zakte ze weg. Eerst zweefde ze door een zwart gat maar toen schoten herinneringen voor haar ogen voorbij. Forks, haar dromen, het bos, het vuur, James, Aro, de Volturi, Volterra, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Charles, Janet…

En toen Edward.

Ze lagen samen naast elkaar op de grond, hij hield haar vast terwijl ze sliep, zijn lippen tegen de hare en toen zag ze dingen die ze nog nooit eerder had gezien.

Ze liep naast Aro met haar arm door die van Edward. Ze leek gelukkig en hij ook. Aro lachte vrolijk naar hen…

Ze zat samen met Edward in een vliegtuig en ze leunde tegen hem aan. Hij fluisterde zachte, lieve woorden in haar oor in een poging om haar in slaap te laten vallen maar dat lukte niet echt omdat Alice en Rosalie voor hen zaten en druk aan het kletsen waren en soms ook iets tegen haar zeiden…

Hij lag naast haar in bed en zijn handen gleden over haar heen terwijl hun lippen tegen elkaar drukten…

Toen liep ze opeens naast hem en tussen hen in liep een klein meisje. Zij en Edward hielden haar beide handen vast en ze lachte vrolijk…

Toen werd alles weer zwart en zakte ze weg. Heel ver weg. Ze hoorde niets meer, ze zag niets meer, ze voelde niets meer.

_Dit is het dan_, dacht ze. _De dood. Wat is het rustig en vredig. Anders dan leven_.

'Rachel…!'. Een stem die haar naam riep was het allerlaatste wat ze hoorde.

_

* * *

_

Beep

. _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

Rachel voelde haar zintuigen terugkomen toen ze het gebeep hoorde. Eerst dacht ze dat het haar wekkertje was maar het gebeep klonk anders dan haar wekkertje.

Ze probeerde haar ogen te openen maar die voelde heel zwaar aan. Een hand had de hare vast. Een warme hand die iets groter dan haar was.

Was alles een droom geweest? Bestond heel Edward Cullen soms niet?

Ze probeerde nogmaals om haar ogen te openen en dat lukte haar al was het maar voor een seconde. De kamer om haar heen was nog wazig en heel licht waardoor ze haar ogen weer sloot. De hand kneep zachtjes in de hare.

'Rachel…?'.

Ze kende die stem. Langzaam opende ze weer haar ogen. Alles om haar heen begon een vorm aan te nemen. Ze lag in een ziekenhuiskamer en naast haar bed zat Janet.

'Mam…?'.

'Nee, ik ben het, liefje. Janet,' zei Janet.

'Mam, waar is Edward?' vroeg Rachel zacht.

'Liefje…' begon Janet weer maar Rachel kneep haar terug in haar hand.

'Ik weet wie je bent, mam. Waar is Edward?' vroeg ze weer.

'Hij slaapt,' zei Janet die even wat sprakeloos keek omdat ze haar mam had genoemd. 'Hij is nooit weggegaan en blijft altijd trouw aan je zijde'.

Rachel keek even naar Edward. Hij zat op een bank die tegen de muur stond met zijn armen over elkaar en terwijl zijn kin op zijn borst hing. Zijn ogen waren gesloten maar Rachel wist dat hij niet sliep. Vampiers sliepen niet.

'Zijn familie is in de cafetaria om wat te eten en te drinken,' zei Janet.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Rachel zacht.

'Je bent gevallen waardoor je been kneusde en je verloor een boel bloed,' zei Janet. Rachel dacht na maar herinnerde zich daar niets van.

'Herinner je je daar niets meer van?' vroeg Janet. Rachel schudde lichtjes haar hoofd.

'Je was bij de Cullens en je zwikte je enkel op je schoenen bovenaan de trap waardoor je naar beneden rolde. Je viel zelfs door het raam heen dat er tegenover lag,' zei Janet.

De herinnering van James die Edward tegen het grote raam boven de balletschool gooide schoot voor haar ogen langs. Haar ogen schoten naar Edward. Ze wist dat hij mee luisterde.

'Dat klinkt wel een beetje als mij,' zei ze zacht. Janet streek wat haar uit Rachels gezicht en pakte toen haar mobiel.

'Het is Charles. Hij is zo bezorgd om je. Maar hij moet nog wat dingen afregelen in Argentinië voordat hij hier naartoe terugkomt,' zei ze.

'Je sms't,' zei Rachel zacht.

'Ja, ik heb het eindelijk onder de knie,' glimlachte Janet. 'Aro en Jane hebben vaak gebeld maar Dr. Cullen heeft met hen gesproken. Ze zijn oude vrienden. Ze zijn allemaal heel bezorgd om je'.

'Mam, kun je Dr. Cullen even voor me halen? Ik wil hem bedanken,' zei Rachel.

'Okay. Dat zal ik doen,' glimlachte Janet. Ze gaf Rachel een kus op haar voorhoofd en liep de kamer uit.

Rachel zuchtte diep en keek naar Edward. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek langzaam op. 'Dus wat is er gebeurd? Waar is James?' vroeg ze.

Edward ging staan en nam naast haar bed op een stoel plaats. 'Dat hebben we geregeld. En de vrouw, Victoria… Ze is weggevlucht,' zei hij.

'Ik leef nog dankzij jou,' zei Rachel.

'Nee,' zei Edward wiens ogen opeens een schuldige blik hielden. 'Je ligt hier vanwege mij'.

Rachel slikte terwijl ze hem gaande sloeg.

'En het ergste gedeelte is dat ik niet dacht dat ik zou kunnen stoppen'.

'Maar je bent wel gestopt,' zei Rachel.

'Rachel, jij en je ouders moeten hier weggaan. En als jullie dat niet kunnen dan zullen mijn familie en ik weg moeten gaan,' zei Edward.

Tranen welden op in haar ogen toen hij dat zei. 'Nee! Nee,' zei ze. 'We gaan niet weg en jullie ook niet. Na alles dat we door hebben gemaakt… Hoe kun je dat zeggen? Je kunt me niet achterlaten! Je kunt me niet alleen laten'.

'Rachel, rustig,' fluisterde Edward. 'Ik ben hier'.

'Alsjeblieft. Zeg dat nooit meer. Echt nooit meer,' smeekte Rachel terwijl twee tranen over haar wangen gleden. 'Ik vond het vreselijk om van je gescheiden te zijn en dat wil ik ook nooit meer'.

Edward kwam overeind in zijn stoel en boog zich over haar heen. 'Waar zou ik anders heen kunnen?' vroeg hij. 'Je bent mijn leven, Rach. Als ik jou alleen zou laten zou ik mijn hart hier laten. En je kunt niet leven zonder hart'.

Rachel pakte zijn hand vast en voelde hoe zijn koude lippen tegen haar voorhoofd drukten. Daarna kuste hij haar tranen weg en Rachel keek hem aan.

'Hoe lukte het je om te stoppen?' vroeg ze zacht.

'Door jou. Door wie anders?' glimlachte Edward en hij drukte daarna een kus op haar lippen. 'Door wat je zei. Dat je me vertrouwde en dat je vertrouwen in me had. Dat zorgde ervoor dat ik weer helder begon na te denken. Maar je was al buitenbewustzijn voordat ik de kans had om nog iets tegen je te zeggen of voor je ook maar door had dat ik was gestopt. We waren allemaal heel ongerust over je, zelfs Rosalie en dat heb ik nog nooit eerder meegemaakt'.

'Ze is nog niet eens zo de slechtste, Edward,' zei Rachel. Hij kuste haar weer.

'Ja, dat weet ik. En Aro belt zo'n beetje iedere dag wel drie keer om te weten hoe het met je gaat en of er al enige verandering in zat'.

'Hoelang ben ik buitenbewustzijn geweest?' vroeg Rachel.

'Drie dagen. We hebben je nooit alleen gelaten,' zei Edward.

'Hoe… Hoe wist je waar ik was?' vroeg Rachel zacht. Edward drukte nog een laatste kus op haar lippen voordat hij terug in de stoel ging zitten.

'Aro belde Carlisle en vertelde dat hij jou had gebeld en wat je toen had gezegd. We vroegen ons al af waar je was maar we konden niets bedenken waardoor je opeens weg zou zijn gegaan. Toen hij belde en alles uitlegde begrepen we het meteen en zijn meteen op pad gegaan,' zei Edward. 'Je bent als zijn dochter, Rachel. Je bent één van de belangrijkste personen in zijn leven'.

'En dat voor een zwakke sterveling,' fluisterde Rachel.

'Je bent niet zwak, Rachel. Verre van niet. Je bent één van de sterkste, knapste, slimste, liefste en koppigste personen die ik ooit heb ontmoet. En bij knapste, liefste en sterkste sta je bovenaan,' zei Edward.

'Erg grappig, Eddie,' plaagde Rachel hem. Dat werd haar beloond door nog een kus op haar lippen.

'Noem me alsjeblieft niet zo,' smeekte hij.

'Ik beloof dat ik je niet zo zal noemen als jij Emmett laat stoppen om mij Rachie te noemen,' zei Rachel.

'Deal,' zei Edward.

'En zou je nog iets voor me willen doen?' vroeg Rachel langzaam. 'Eigenlijk niet alleen jij maar je hele familie?'.

'Wat is het?' vroeg Edward twijfelend.

'Zouden jullie met me mee willen naar Volterra deze zomervakantie?' vroeg Rachel.

Edward streek wat van haar bruine krullen uit haar gezicht en glimlachte. 'Niets liever'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey mensen! Bedankt voor het lezen van mijn verhaal. Ik hoop dat jullie ervan hebben genoten. Ik wil gewoon even zeggen dat Twilight en al zijn karakters niet van mij zijn (helaas). Charles, Janet, Rachel en Camilla zijn echter wel van mijzelf :D! Dit is de laatste Chap. van New Girl in Town. Een vervolg zit eraan te komen waarin weer een boel gaat gebeuren. Het heet Life Goes On en is min of meer gebasseerd op New Moon maar lang niet zo precies als Twilight. Nogmaals bedankt voor het lezen en veel plezier met de laatste Chap. Mail me over hoe jullie het vonden. Please. XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

New Girl in Town

Chapter 15

Promo

* * *

Rachel mocht na een week het ziekenhuis uit op voorwaarde dat ze rustig aan zou doen. Edward kwam haar ophalen samen met de rest van de Cullens. Ze waren allemaal reuze blij om haar weer te zien en al even blij om haar gewoon te zien lopen.

Esme drukte op haar beide wangen een kus toen ze haar zag en Alice, Emmett en Rosalie knuffelden haar bijna letterlijk dood. Jasper die gewend was geraakt aan haar geur en niet langer problemen had met zijn bloedlust rond haar, gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd waardoor Emmett Edward begon te plagen met dat hij competitie had gekregen. Maar zowel Rachel als Jasper ontkenden dat er zulke gevoelens in het spel waren maar dat ze elkaar nu al zagen als broer en zus.

Carlisle was de persoon geweest die ze het meeste had gezien, na Edward dan, en hij omhelsde haar waarna hij haar ook een kus op haar voorhoofd gaf met het bericht dat Aro hen allemaal had verplicht om in de zomer naar Volterra te komen als vakantie en om hem te zien.

Alice, Rosalie en Esme hadden ondertussen plannen gemaakt om Rachel klaar te maken voor haar promo die over 6 dagen zou plaats vinden. Zowel Rachel als Edward protesteerden daar tegen, Edward omdat hij niet wou dat Rachel zo snel al weer iets zou doen en Rachel omdat ze geen zin had om naar promo te gaan. Maar ze konden beide niet tegen de rest van de familie op.

Carlisle had Janet en Charles overgehaald om toch op vakantie te gaan om hun trouwdag te vieren en had beloofd dat hij op Rachel zou letten en ervoor zou zorgen dat ze niet weer een ongeluk zou krijgen. Met wat hulp van Aro was hem dat gelukt.

Dus Charles en Janet zaten nu weer in Argentinië en waren op vakantie. Rachel had iedere dag contact met hen via de webcam of over msn al vond Charles het overdreven. Ze waren beide vereerd geweest over het feit dat Rachel hen pap en mam was gaan noemen. Ze begrepen niet waarom ze dat opeens deed maar waren er ongelooflijk blij om.

Rachel had aan Edward uitgelegd dat ze na haar gesprek met Jasper en Alice over hoe haar echte ouders waren omgekomen ze anders was gaan denken over niet alleen hun dood maar ook over Janet en Charles.

In de vrije tijd die ze nu had leerde ze de familie Cullen hoe ze moesten koken. Esme en Rosalie hadden er al snel veel plezier in en kookten om beurten een maaltijd voor Rachel. Ze werden met de dag lekkerder. Rachel hielp Alice ook nog eens met haar kledingschetsen en samen werkten ze uit en Edward leerde haar hoe ze piano moest spelen al had ze meer plezier in het luisteren naar hoe hij speelde dan dat ze zelf speelde. De dagen dat ze bij de Cullens verbleef waren leuk en ze keek uit naar de vakantie die ze samen met hen zou nemen naar Volterra. Na alles wat er was gebeurd begon ze zich werkelijk een lid van de familie te voelen.

De dagen gingen voorbij en promo kwam dichterbij. Iets waar Rachel zenuwachtig om begon te worden en niet zo'n heel klein beetje. Maar als het haar teveel werd dan vroeg ze Jasper om wat hulp die hij haar altijd met plezier gaf.

* * *

Edward stond naast Jasper, Emmett en Carlisle in de woonkamer. Hij droeg een nette, zwarte smoking en zag er nog knapper uit dan normaal alleen had hij een wat norse blik in zijn ogen.

'Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom jullie erop stonden dat ik haar mee neem na promo,' zei hij wat nors.

'Iedereen hoort een keer naar promo te gaan. En aangezien jij nog nooit erheen bent geweest met je mate en dit voor Rachel haar eerste promo zal worden…'.

'… en haar laatste,' gromde Edward achter in zijn keel.

'… zou je haar erheen moeten nemen,' ging Carlisle door.

Hij deed alsof er niets aan de hand was en ook alsof Edward hem niet had onderbroken. Edward was er streng op tegen om zelfs maar na te denken over dat Rachel zou veranderd worden in één van hen al had Alice toch duidelijk gezien dat het wel zou gebeuren.

Emmett en Jasper zuchtten beide diep en keken elkaar even hoofdschuddend aan.

Rachel was boven op de kamer die Alice en Jasper deelde. Ze werd opgemaakt en klaargemaakt door Esme, Alice en Rosalie. Edward keek daar een beetje tegen op. Hij vond al dat Rachel heel knap was zonder dat ze moeite deed aan haar uiterlijk, laat staan als ze dan wel iets aan haar uiterlijk had gedaan.

'Hoe zit het met jullie twee dan? Jullie zijn nog nooit naar promo geweest,' merkte hij op. Zijn blik keek wat verwijtend naar zijn twee broers die fluitend wegkeken.

'Jasper en Emmett hebben niet een mens als mate maar als je je er beter door zou voelen dan kunnen ze zich ook gaan opmaken om naar promo te gaan,' zei Carlisle.

Emmett en Jasper keken geschrokken naar hem en schudden wild hun hoofd dat ze dat niet wouden. Edward en Carlisle lachten beide om hun gezichten maar zwegen toen Esme en Rosalie naar beneden kwamen.

'Wat viel er te lachen?' vroeg Esme die bij haar man ging staan.

'Niets. Iets tussen ons jongens,' zei Carlisle.

'Ze ziet er beeldig uit,' zei Alice die ook de trap af kwam maar wel huppelend in plaats lopend. Eenmaal onderaan de trap sprong ze in Jaspers armen en hield zich als een aapje aan hem vast. Jasper lachte lichtjes terwijl hij haar goed vasthield.

'Hou je gedachtes alsjeblieft tot jezelf, Jazz,' zei Edward die zacht kreunde toen hij de beelden binnen kreeg die Jasper over hem en Alice dacht.

Er werd gelachen waardoor Alice Jasper losliet en naar de bovenkant van de trap keek. Rachel had gelachen en stond bovenaan de trap.

Edwards mond zakte open toen hij haar zag en zijn ogen waren groot van verbazing. Ze droeg een witte jurk met een wijde rok die tot net onder haar knieën kwam en een ongelooflijke diepe hals had. Aan haar voeten zaten hoge, zilverkleurige hakken en om haar nek hing een zilveren ketting met een zilveren hanger die de vorm van de letter R had en versierd was met witte diamantjes. Haar lange, bruine haar krulden wild en zat in een nette knot al vielen er korte plukjes langs haar gezicht. In haar knot zat nog een rode neproos en ze droeg een zilveren horloge om haar pols.

'Wow…!' stammelden Emmett en Jasper in koor.

Carlisle keek sprakeloos alsof hij haar al pas voor het eerst zag en Rachel glimlachte breed waardoor haar mooie witte tanden te zien waren.

'Edward, liefje, je kwijlt,' zei Esme plagend.

'En je moet je mond dicht doen want je trekt vliegen aan,' zei Rosalie.

Edward sloot zijn mond en staarde naar Rachel die nu de trap afkwam. Haar verwondingen waren niet meer te zien en zelfs als die te zien waren geweest dan had iedereen kunnen zien dat ze er beeldschoon uit zag.

Onderaan de trap maakte ze een rondje waardoor de rok van haar jurk even om haar heen bewoog en toen weer slap langs haar lichaam viel.

'Je bent beeldschoon, Rachel,' zei Carlisle waarna hij een foto maakte.

'Waar was dat voor?' vroeg Rachel verrast.

'Je ouders willen je vast zo zien om maar te zwijgen van Aro en de rest,' zei Carlisle.

'Oh nee! Ze gaat zo niet naar buiten,' zei Edward.

'Waarom niet?' vroegen Rosalie en Alice in koor.

'Ze is veel te knap om zo naar buiten te gaan,' zei Edward. Rachel schoot in de lach net als Emmett, Jasper en Carlisle terwijl Esme, Rosalie en Alice beledigd keken.

'Hoe kan ze nou _**te**_ knap zijn?' vroeg Alice.

'Omdat ze dat gewoon is,' zei Edward.

'Als ik te knap ben dan mag jij nooit naar buiten aangezien overal waar je gaat een horde van fangirls achterlaat,' zei Rachel plagend.

Edward gromde achter in zijn keel waardoor de rest weer moest lachen.

'Maar jullie moeten opschieten anders komen jullie te laat,' zei Esme die een blik op de klok wierp. Edward wou nog protesteren maar Jasper en Emmett grepen hem vast en trokken hem richting de voordeur.

'Bedankt,' zei Rachel die Rosalie, Alice en Esme een knuffel gaf.

'Graag gedaan,' glimlachte Esme.

'En veel plezier. Je zult vast de sterren laten verbleken met je schoonheid,' zei Alice.

'En als Edward vervelend doet over hoe mooi je bent dan moet je hem maar een klap verkopen,' zei Rosalie.

Rachel glimlachte breed en gaf Carlisle een knuffel. 'Veel plezier, Rachel. Je bent echt, zoals Edward het omschrijft, te knap om eigenlijk naar buiten te gaan,' zei hij. 'Maar niet zeggen dat ik dat heb gezegd'.

'Mijn lippen zullen niets loslaten,' zei Rachel.

Alice gaf haar nog een knuffel en Rachel liep naar de voordeur toe waar Edward in zijn Volvo op haar zat te wachten. Emmett stond aan de ene kant en Jasper aan de andere kant om te voorkomen dat hij eruit zou gaan. Bij dat aanzicht schoot Rachel in de lach waardoor de twee jongens opkeken en vrolijk grijnsden.

'Hij is vanavond helemaal voor jou, Rach. Veel plezier,' zei Emmett.

Rachel omhelsde hem even en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. 'Bedankt, Emmett'.

Daarna ging ze naar Jasper die tot haar grote verbazing de deur aan de passagierskant voor haar open deed zodat ze kon instappen. Ze glimlachte breed naar hem en kuste ook zijn wang. 'Bedankt, Jazz. Tot straks,' zie ze.

'Tot straks. En veel plezier jullie twee,' zei Jasper.

Hij sloot de deur en Edward reed mokkend weg. 'Vind je echt dat ik te knap ben voor mijn eigen bestwil?' vroeg Rachel langzaam aan Edward toen ze via het modderige bosweggetje richting de gewone weg reden.

Edward zuchtte diep en hield stil waarna hij haar zich naar haar wendde. 'Nee, je bent perfect. En misschien ben ik daarom bang om je mee te nemen naar promo omdat ze dan allemaal zullen zien hoe perfect je bent,' zei hij.

Rachel streek hem door zijn haar. 'Dat is lief, Edward. Maar maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik zal je zijde niet verlaten en met niemand dansen behalve met jou. Daarbij wil ik helemaal niet zolang blijven. Als je het niet erg vind,' zei ze.

'Hoe zou ik dat erg kunnen vinden?' glimlachte Edward. Zijn hand lag op haar blote knie maar ze rilde niet onder zijn aanraking.

'Edward…'.

'Ja?'.

'Nadat ik was weggezakt toen jij het gif eruit had gezogen zag in herinneringen,' zei Rachel langzaam.

'Ja, dat heb je me verteld,' knikte Edward.

'Daarna zag ik dingen die ik nog nooit eerder had gezien,' zei Rachel nog langzamer. Haar ogen staarden in die van Edward maar hij glimlachte tot haar verbazing.

'Ik heb het met Alice en Carlisle daarover gehad en ze denken dat je misschien een gave hebt om visioenen te zien net zoals je zag wie er achter de moorden zaten van een paar week geleden en net zoals je hoorde wat James zei en toen je nachtmerries over hem had… Dat waren dingen van de toekomst die zouden gebeuren,' zei hij.

'Dus je denkt dat die dingen zullen gaan gebeuren?' vroeg Rachel twijfelend. Zijn hand gleed omhoog en streelde haar blote been even waardoor ze wel even rilde.

'Ja, dat denk ik wel. Mag ik vragen wat je hebt gezien?' vroeg Edward zacht terwijl hij zich iets naar haar toe boog.

Ze boog zich ook wat naar hem toe en glimlachte plagend. 'Dat mag je vragen, ja. Maar ik ga nog geen antwoord geven,' zei ze.

Edward grijnsde en kuste haar liefdevol op de lippen. Toen hij zijn lippen weer van de hare haalde streelde hij haar blote been nogmaals. 'Laten we maar gaan zodat dit achter de rug is,' zei hij.

Rachel knikte en keek naar buiten. Edward startte de auto weer en reed verder het bospad af. Toen ze de weg opreden legde hij zijn hand weer op haar been waardoor ze even opschrok. 'Vind je het vervelend als ik dat doe?' vroeg Edward zonder zijn blik van de weg af te halen.

'Nee… Het is zelfs wel lekker,' fluisterde Rachel in zijn oor. Een kreun ontsnapte zijn lippen.

'Rachel, je wordt nog eens mijn dood'.

'Technisch gezien is dat onmogelijk,' grijnsde Rachel.

'Je weet wat ik bedoel, al helemaal zoals je er nu uit ziet,' zei Edward.

'En dat is precies waarom ik het doe,' lachte Rachel.

Toen ze stopte bij het enorme huis waar de promo werd gevierd hielp Edward haar uitstappen. Ze ging op een stenen bankje zitten en Edward liep weg om even iets te gaan halen of zo. Ze wist eigenlijk niet precies waarom hij wegging.

'Rachel…'.

Rachel keek om en zag Jacob staan. Hij droeg een nette broek, een wit overhemd en een stropdas. 'Jacob, hey!' zei ze.

'Je ziet er geweldig uit,' zei Jacob die haar even bekeek.

'Vind je? Bedankt,' glimlachte Rachel. 'Jij ziet er ook niet verkeerd uit. Ga je naar de promo? Of ben je hier alleen voor een date?'.

'Nee…' zei Jacob twijfelend en hij ging naast haar op het bankje zitten. 'Mijn vader heeft me betaald om met je te praten. 20 dollar'.

'Waarom? Nu maak je me wel nieuwsgierig. Wat zei hij?' vroeg Rachel.

'Word alsjeblieft niet kwaad, okay?' smeekte Jacob. 'Hij wil dat je het uitmaakt met je vriendje'.

'Wat?' vroeg Rachel verward.

'Hij zei: de Quileute stam zal je in de gaten houden en je rug dekken,' zei Jacob.

Rachel staarde hem even aan terwijl ze zijn woorden tot bezinking liet komen. Jacob schoot een beetje in de lach. 'Het is gek, niet?'.

'Een beetje. Maar zeg hem dat ik hem dankbaar ben voor zijn woorden. En dat ik over ze zal nadenken,' zei Rachel.

'Okay. Zal ik doen,' zei Jacob.

Rachel ging staan en veegde wat viezigheid van de rok van haar jurk af. 'Je zou vaker jurken moeten dragen,' zei Jacob.

'Ik ben niet echt een persoon die graag jurken draagt. Het is omdat het een speciale gelegenheid is,' zei Rachel eerlijk.

Edward voegde zich weer bij hen en keek Jacob wat waakzaam aan net zoals hij hem wat waakzaam aankeek.

'Kom, we moeten gaan,' zei Edward tegen Rachel.

'Ik zie je nog wel, Rachel,' zei Jacob.

'Ja, dat geloof ik ook wel. Zeg nogmaals dankjewel tegen je vader voor me,' zei Rachel die lichtjes glimlachte.

Edward sloeg een arm om haar schouders en leidde haar weg. Jacob keek hen duister na en lichtelijk kwaad en Edward wierp nog een blik over zijn schouder.

'Ik laat je alleen voor twee minuten en de wolven komen je al opeisen,' mompelde hij tegen Rachel.

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes. 'Bill wil dat ik het met je uitmaak en dat de Quileute stam mijn rug heeft,' zei ze luchtig.

'En? Ga je dat doen? Ga je het met me uitmaken?' vroeg Edward.

'Wil je dat ik dat doe?' was Rachels antwoord.

'Hmm… Moet ik eerlijk zijn?' plaagde Edward haar.

'Ja,' grijnsde Rachel.

'Dan wil ik haast niets liever dan dat je het _**niet**_ met me uitmaakt,' fluisterde Edward in haar oor waarna hij haar een kus in haar nek gaf.

'Dan zul je aan me vastzitten tot het eind der tijden,' zei Rachel. Ze liepen nu arm in arm de rode loper op en bleven even staan toen er een foto van hen werd gemaakt. Beide glimlachten ze en toen liepen ze door.

'Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat ze ons dit laten doen,' zei Rachel.

'Zoals Carlisle het zei: je hebt maar één keer in je leven promo,' zei Edward.

'Niet waar,' herinnerde Rachel hem eraan.

'In de jaren dat ik Alice, Jasper, Rosalie en Emmett al ken heb ik ze nog nooit naar promo zien gaan dus dat telt niet, Rach,' zei Edward wat duister.

'Als jij het zegt,' zei Rachel afwijkend.

Ze liepen het huis in en zagen dat er allemaal klasgenoten van hen aan het dansen waren. Sommigen zaten aan een tafel en waren aan het pokeren, andere stonden tegen de muur en dronken iets.

'Wow,' zeiden Edward en Rachel in koor.

'Ze proberen ons echt te vermoorden,' merkte Rachel op.

'Voor een keer ben ik het met je eens,' zei Edward. 'Maar je hebt toch maar één keer in je leven dit dus mag je het niet missen'.

'Wil je echt dat ik daar op ga reageren?' vroeg Rachel.

'Nee, misschien niet,' grijnsde Edward.

Mike en Jessica waren aan het dansen op het podium, Jessica in de roze jurk die Rachel haar had toegewezen. Ze zwaaiden beide vrolijk naar hen en Rachel zwaaide wat terug. Edward en zij draaiden zich om en liepen met hun armen om elkaar heen verder. Tyler probeerde Rachel zover te krijgen dat ze met hem zou dansen, gelukkig kon Edward dat voorkomen. Edward leidde haar verder en ze zagen dat Angela en Eric bij de muziekinstallatie stonden. Angela zag haar en zwaaide vrolijk waarna ze Eric aanstootte en op haar en Edward wees. Eric stak zijn hand op en zijn lippen vormden de woorden. 'Rachel… Wow… Hot…'.

Edward gromde achter in zijn keel terwijl Rachel wat naar Angela zwaaide. 'Wil je gaan?' vroeg hij in haar oor.

'Graag,' zei Rachel. Edward leidde haar het huis uit maar naar de tuin achter het huis. Daar stond een verhoging met een overkapping waar twee andere stelletjes rustig op dansten. De muziek die er draaiden was rustig en Rachel herkende het als Flightless Bird, American Mouth van Iron & Wine.

Hij leidde haar op de verhoging en glimlachte. 'Mag ik deze dans van je?' vroeg hij zachtjes. Rachel glimlachte lichtjes en knikte. Hij pakte haar rechterhand met zijn linkerhand vast en legde zijn rechterhand op haar onderrug terwijl zij haar linkerhand op zijn bovenarm legde. Langzaam begon ze op de muziek te bewegen en Edward kon niet anders doen dan even glimlachen.

'Ik dacht dat je niet kon dansen'.

'Het was een excuus om toen niet te hoeven dansen. Om eerlijk te zijn kan ik wel dansen, dat heeft Aro met geleerd,' zei Rachel.

'Dat had ik moeten weten,' lachte Edward.

De twee dansten even door zonder op de twee andere stelletjes te letten die aan het dansen waren maar beide keken even op toen ze merkten dat de anderen vertrokken en naar binnen gingen. Toen ze zeker wist dat er niemand anders meer was om hen te horen vroeg ze de vraag die al een paar dagen op haar lippen brandde.

'Edward, waarom heb je me gered? Waarom liet je het gif zich niet gewoon verspreiden? Dan was ik nu zoals jou'.

'Je weet niet wat je zegt. Je wilt niet leven zoals ik leef of zoals Aro leeft of de rest van ons soort leeft,' zei Edward.

'Ik wil jou,' zei Rachel die hem diep in zijn ogen aankeek. 'Ik wil bij je zijn voor altijd'.

'Ik ga je leven niet beëindigen,' zei Edward zachtjes.

'Ik lig al dood te gaan. Iedere seconde van iedere dag kom ik dichterbij mijn einde. Mijn dood. Iedere seconde van iedere dag word ik ouder,' zei Rachel.

'Dat is de manier waarop het hoort,' antwoordde Edward haar.

'Alice zei dat ze me heeft gezien zoals jou. Dat heb ik gehoord,' zei Rachel.

'Haar visioenen veranderen,' zei Edward.

'Ja, als mensen andere besluiten nemen. Maar ik heb al besloten. Ik heb besloten dat ik voor altijd bij jou wil zijn,' zei Rachel.

'Dus dat is waar je over droomt? Een monster worden?' vroeg Edward.

'Ik ben al een monster en daar kan niet veel meer aan veranderd worden. Maar ik droom niet voor kracht of snelheid. Ik droom ervan om voor altijd bij je te zijn,' zei Rachel.

'Voor altijd is een hele lange tijd,' zei Edward.

'Een tijd die ik met jou wil delen,' fluisterde Rachel.

'En je bent er op dit moment klaar voor? Om aan een eeuwigheid te beginnen?' vroeg Edward.

'Ja,' antwoordde Rachel.

Hij stopte met dansen en zijn hand gleed naar de achterkant van haar nek. Hij boog haar langzaam naar achteren en zijn lippen gingen naar haar keel. Maar in plaats van de bijtende pijn te voelen die ze had gevoeld toen James haar in haar arm had gebeten, voelde ze niets behalve da hij zijn lippen zacht tegen haar huid drukte en die kuste.

Rachel had al wel voelen aankomen dat hij haar niet zou veranderen maar toch voelde ze iets van teleurstelling in haar opkomen. Hij zette haar weer rechtovereind en keek haar aan.

'Is het niet genoeg om een lang en gelukkig leven met me te hebben?' vroeg hij. Ze keek hem aan en glimlachte lichtjes.

'Ja… Voor nu,' antwoordde ze hem.

Hij glimlachte lichtjes en liet zijn voorhoofd tegen de hare rusten met nog steeds zijn hand aan de achterkant van haar nek. Toen veranderde zijn hoofd van positie en kuste hij haar. Ze kuste hem terug. En die ene kus was de langste en meest passionele kus die ze tot nu toe hadden gedeeld. Uiteindelijk trok Edward zijn lippen van de hare en keek haar aan.

'Zullen we naar huis gaan?' vroeg hij.

'Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen,' zei Rachel opgelucht.

Hij pakte haar hand vast en samen liepen ze terug naar de voorkant van het huis. 'Ik weet dat het zal gebeuren,' zei Rachel.

'Wat?' vroeg Edward.

'Dat ik in één van jullie zal veranderen,' antwoordde Rachel.

'En waarom weet je dat zo zeker?' vroeg Edward.

'Omdat ik dat heb gezien. Ik zag vier dingen. Ik zag ons samen door de gangen van het paleis van de Volturi lopen met Aro, ik zag ons samen in een vliegtuig zitten samen met Rosalie en Alice. Jij hield me vast en fluisterde woorden in mijn oor in een poging me in slaap te laten vallen alleen dat lukte niet omdat Alice en Rosalie de grootste lol voor ons hadden, ik zag ons samen op bed liggen in een hele passionele manier en als laatste zag ik ons over straat lopen. Tussen ons in liep een meisje en we hielden haar handen vast. We leken alle drie gelukkig,' zei Rachel.

Edward zweeg en hield de deur voor haar open toen ze bij zijn auto waren. Ze stapte in en hij stapte toen ook in. Toen ze weer over de weg reden richting Huize Cullen sprak hij eindelijk weer. 'Waarom denk je dat je juist die dingen hebt gezien?' vroeg hij.

'Ik weet het niet. Misschien wou mijn onderbewuste me iets geven om aan vast te houden? Om te laten zien dat het niet toen op die avond zou eindigen en dat er nog een toekomst op ons lag te wachten?' opperde Rachel.

Ze schrok weer een beetje toen hij zijn hand op haar been legde maar niet zo erg dat hij het merkte. 'Misschien,' zei hij.

'Denk je dat ze zullen veranderen als we andere keuzes maken?' vroeg Rachel zacht.

'Waarschijnlijk. Maar als ik hoor wat je hebt gezien dan hoop ik dat ze uitkomen want ze klinken me best gelukkig,' zei Edward. Ze reden het bos in maar toen stopte hij weer. Rachel vroeg zich of waarom ze dit keer stopten. Had hij geen haast op snel naar huis te gaan?

'De rest neemt het er even van omdat we er nu niet zijn,' zei Edward die haar riem los klikte.

'Dat kunnen we niet voor hen verpesten,' zei Rachel peinzend.

Opeens tilde Edward haar op en zette haar op zijn schoot met haar beide benen aan een kant. Ze greep in een reflex zijn schouder vast en keek hem verrast aan. 'Ik hou van je, Rachel. Dat weet je toch?' vroeg hij.

'Natuurlijk weet ik dat. En ik hou van jou. Maar waarom…?' vroeg Rachel twijfelend.

'Omdat ik wil dat je begrijpt dat ik je niet wil veranderen. Misschien gebeurt het inderdaad toch op een dag zoals Alice heeft voorspelt en zoals jij wilt maar ik denk daar liever nu noch niet aan,' zei Edward. 'En het heeft niets te maken met dat ik niet van je hou'.

'Dat weet ik toch, gekkie. Ik begrijp het maar al te goed, echt waar. En als je wilt dat ik mijn mond erover houdt tot het zover is dan doe ik dat,' zei Rachel. Ze voelde hoe één van Edwards handen omhoog over haar been gleed en de rok van haar jurk wat omhoog trok terwijl zijn andere hand over haar rug omhoog naar haar nek gleed.

'Dat zou ik fijn vinden. Alice kennende weet ze al dat we dit hebben gezegd dus zal ze haar mond er ook over houden en ik hoop dat ze de rest van de familie ook op de hoogte brengt,' zei Edward.

'Vast wel,' zei Rachel.

'Dit is deels een reden waarom ik zoveel van je hou. Je begrijpt precies wat ik denk en wat ik graag wil,' zei Edward met een glimlach.

'Op dit moment ben ik daar anders niet zo zeker van, Edward. Ik heb geen idee waar je op dit moment het meeste naar verlangt,' zei Rachel eerlijk.

'Weet je dat heel zeker? Heb je echt geen idee?' vroeg Edward fluisterend met zijn lippen vlakbij de hare.

'Ik heb een vermoedde maar ik weet het niet zeker,' zei Rachel ook op fluistertoon.

'Jou. Ik wil jou en niets liever op de hele wereld,' fluisterde Edward. 'Ik weet nu wat de rest van mijn familie voelt en ik ergerde me altijd ontzettend als ze alle zes zo'n week hadden maar nu begrijp ik precies wat ze voelen'.

'Zou je het erg vinden om het mij uit te leggen?' vroeg Rachel met een flauwe grijns omdat ze nu eindelijk begreep wat hij voelde.

'Niets liever,' glimlachte Edward. Zijn hand gleed verder haar been omhoog en stopte bij het randje van haar ondergoed. Zijn ogen kregen een verbaasde blik.

'Een string?' vroeg hij verrast.

Rachel bloosde lichtjes. 'Het was een idee van Alice en Rosalie. Volgens mij hadden ze al een idee van wat er vanavond kon gaan gebeuren,' zei ze zacht.

Edward lachte even. 'Herinner me eraan dat ik die twee later bedank'.

'Ik zal het onthouden,' zei Rachel die nog steeds bloosde.

Edward glimlachte en kuste haar. 'Al de hele avond loop je naast me en ik heb je nog nooit zo beeldschoon gezien. Ik kan me niet meer inhouden, Rachel'.

Haar handen gleden door zijn haar heen en haalde het uit model, als hij dat zelfs al had. 'Alsof ik dat erg vind'.

Zijn lippen drukten weer tegen de hare in een passionele manier en dat was het begin van wat ooit voor altijd zou zijn voor hen beide.


End file.
